HERO X HEROINE
by Rosarypea
Summary: Sejujurnya, Naruto tak pernah berpikir akan punya seseorang yang dianggapnya penting. / Gadis yang sekarang duduk didepan Naruto ini, punya dua kemungkinan yang melatarbelakangi keberadaannya dalam daerah kekuasaan Naruto. / Karena hidupmu bukan lagi milikmu, melainkan milik Uzumaki Naruto!
1. Boy Meets Girl

Chapter 1 : Boy Meets Girl

.

.

.

 _Sejujurnya, Naruto tak pernah berpikir akan punya seseorang yang dianggapnya penting._

 _Ia sudah menghabiskan hampir enam belas tahun umurnya untuk hidup sendiri. Tidak ada orang tua, tidak ada teman, tidak ada siapapun. Ia hanya hidup untuk dirinya. Sesederhana itu. Sekalipun tak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang pembuat onar dengan masa lalu pahit dan masa depan suram._

 _Acuh tak acuh pada dunia._

 _Ia telah belajar untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun, juga tak menuntut orang lain mempercayainya. Prinsip semacam itulah yang selama ini membuat Naruto tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk menjajah teritorialnya. Hanya saja…_

 _Gadis yang sekarang duduk didepan Naruto ini, punya dua kemungkinan yang melatarbelakangi keberadaannya dalam daerah kekuasaan Naruto._

 _Yang pertama, gadis itu-entah sengaja atau tidak-telah melemahkan pertahanan Naruto, dan menerobos masuk._

 _Yang kedua, Narutolah yang entah sengaja atau tidak, telah melemahkan pertahanannya sendiri dan menyeret gadis itu masuk._

 _Terserah, yang manapun tak jadi soal, karena Naruto telah memastikan, siapapun yang berada dalam areanya tak akan pernah bisa keluar!-tidak dalam keadaan hidup._

 _Namun jangan pula berharap bisa bertingkah semaunya dalam area Naruto, karena ialah yang mengontrol semuanya, bahkan jika harus memaksa._

 _ **Karena hidupmu bukan lagi milikmu, melainkan milik Uzumaki Naruto!**_

.

.

.

 **Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis seperti yang tercantum di bawah!**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto – Naruto

Rosarypea – HERO X HEROINE

Rate : T

Main character (s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship.

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), pendek, **Flashback.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu hal yang tidak berubah adalah umur yang bertambah. Dan untuk bertahan hidup, Naruto tidak mempersulit diri dengan menolak bantuan orang lain-tentu saja masih dengan prinsip yang dianutnya. Berpikir rasional juga bukan hal yang merugikan, asal tetap waspada dan tak lengah. Karena bagaimanapun, manusia adalah makhluk sosial yang tak bisa hidup tanpa orang lain, sekalipun itu Naruto.

"…. dan begitulah. Sampai kau cukup umur, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Percayalah." Umino Iruka tersenyum ramah, berusaha keras agar terlihat meyakinkan-supaya perasaan tulusnya juga dapat tersampaikan. Tapi bagi Naruto, apapun tindakan yang mungkin Iruka lakukan tidak berarti apapun. Sama sekali.

"Terimakasih, Paman. Aku mengandalkanmu." Perkatannya tak lebih dari basa-basi. Sekedar formalitas. Bahkan cengiran itu cuma tipuan yang membuat pipinya gatal.

"Kau yakin, Naruto? Selama ini kau tinggal sendiri, kan? Tidak kesepian? Kalau mau kau bisa tinggal bersamaku." Tawaran itu dilantunkan dengan nada bersemangat. Tapi Naruto tetap berbalik.

"Jangan khawatir, Paman. Itu sudah biasa." Jawabnya kalem, meski raut wajahnya berubah datar tanpa ekspresi. Langkah-langkah kaki kemudian membawanya pergi.

"Mampirlah kemari kalau kau sempat! Jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku jika kau butuh sesuatu!"

Hanya lambaian tangan yang bisa Naruto lakukan-dia terlalu malas untuk bicara lagi. Buang waktu dan tenaga.

Terus berjalan, Naruto melewati toko-toko yang sedang sepi pengunjung. Para pengendara terlalu malas untuk mampir, dan para pejalan kaki tak ingin kehilangan waktu mereka. Cuaca di luar begitu dingin, sementara hujan turun makin deras.

Naruto merapatkan syal-nya. Uap hangat menyertai helaan nafasnya yang terasa berat. Hari ini ia betul-betul lelah. Inginnya segera sampai rumah dan segera tidur. Namun ternyata, diantara begitu banyak hal di sekitar, mata Naruto tiba-tiba terpaku pada sosok gadis yang mematung di salah satu sudut gang.

Seolah membeku, gadis itu tak menunjukkan pergerakan sedikitpun. Tidak ada payung yang menyertainya-hanya ada ransel kecil yang tergantung dipunggung. Kepala yang menunduk itu menerima hantaman langsung air hujan yang turun deras, rambutnya tergerai basah dengan bulir-bulir air yang meluncur bebas. Seragam sekolah pun tak berbeda jauh-basah kuyup dan menempel ketat. Pandangannya begitu kosong. Kelihatannya tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dalam matanya yang unik itu.

Hmpph… paling-paling dia baru dicampakkan pacarnya. Hal seperti itulah yang terlintas dikepala Naruto. Untuk itu dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan melewatinya begitu saja. Namun bagaikan punya kontrol pribadi, mata Naruto diam-diam kembali melirik ke arah yang sama. Jujur saja tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik dari gadis itu-meskipun tidak dipungkiri kalau dia memang cantik dan tubuhnya bagus. Namun apa yang bisa kau harapkan saat dia tak punya gairah hidup-mungkin juga sebentar lagi dia bakal bunuh diri. Dan jelas ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Keheranan menyeruak ketika ia berhenti melangkah. Ini bukan kehendaknya, kakinya sendiri yang memutuskan untuk berhenti-terutama saat melihat sekumpulan orang kurang kerjaan yang mencoba merencanakan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Masa bodohlah."-ini dikatakannya dengan sangat jelas. Namun rupanya kakinya melangkah ke arah sebaliknya. Mendekat ke arah si gadis. Aneh, kan? Antara pikiran dan tindakan sama sekali tidak selaras.

"Ya ampun, jadi ini yang kau lakukan setelah seharian menghilang? Padahal aku cuma pura-pura mengabaikanmu, tapi kau sudah se-depresi ini? Hei, aku benar-benar tidak serius soal putus denganmu!"-Ingin rasanya Naruto melemparkan diri ke dalam lubang galian di seberang sana-sekarang dan saat ini juga. Adakah yang bisa membayangkan seberapa besar perasaan malu yang harus ia tanggung? Tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai kekasih orang yang tidak pernah ia jumpai. Naruto bahkan tidak pernah memimpikannya!

Namun, untuk saat ini ia harus kembali pada kenyataan-yang ternyata tak seburuk dugaannya. Setidaknya reaksi diam gadis itu lebih baik daripada pertanyaan atau apapun yang mungkin membuat Naruto bertambah malu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau akan sakit kalau terus begini. Ini, coba kau pegang dulu." Ia meraih tangan gadis itu dan memaksanya untuk-sementara-mengambil alih payung yang ia pegang. Pertunjukan ini harus segera akhiri. Setelah asal ngomong seperti itu, sudah tak mungkin bagi Naruto untuk mundur.

Dengan cekatan ia melepas blazer sekolahnya dan menyampirkannya ke pundak si gadis. Ukurannya cukup besar untuk menutupi pakaian basah yang jelas mengundang niat buruk orang-orang tak berguna di belakang sana. Oh, Naruto juga tak lupa melilitkan separuh syalnya dengan sedikit kerelaan.

"Nah. Ayo pulang."

Ia menarik gadis itu untuk ikut berjalan. Jemarinya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan yang telah berubah sedingin es. Entah berapa lama gadis itu mematung di sana. Untuk saat ini, Naruto tidak berniat menanyakan apapun.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Mind to review?


	2. Enchanted

**Chapter 2 : Enchanted**

.

.

.

Baiklah. Naruto memang tidak menanyakan apapun, tapi bukan berarti ia juga tidak menginginkan penjelasan. Ayolah, setidaknya gadis ini kan bisa beritahu alamat rumahnya! Bukannya diam dan menurutinya sepanjang jalan.

Hell!-masalah ini tidak akan cepat selesai.

.

.

.

 **Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis seperti yang tercantum di bawah!**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto – Naruto

Rosarypea– HERO X HEROINE

Rate: T+

Main character (s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), **pendek** , **Flashback** , alur kadang cepat-kadang lambat.

 **Jika tidak suka karakter maupun jalan cerita, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back!**

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai. Masuklah."

Usaha terakhir yang bisa Naruto lakukan adalah membawa gadis ini pulang. Pulang ke rumahnya. Rumah Naruto.

"Kamar mandinya di sebelah sana. Kau boleh pakai mesin cuci juga. Aku tidak punya baju perempuan, jadi pilih saja ukuran yang paling kecil untuk kau pakai -cari di lemari itu. Aku harus pergi lagi sekarang. Nikmatilah waktumu."

BLAAAMMM… pintu pun tertutup rapat.

Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang dapat menebak isi kepala masing-masing. Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti alasan kenapa ia mengijinkan orang asing menempati rumahnya-bahkan memakai barang-barangnya. Dan parahnya, ia dengan sengaja meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di sana.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Naruto, anak perempuan itu masih tidak bergerak. Bulir-bulir air yang menetes mulai membentuk genangan air di lantai. Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Bukan, untuk apa ia kemari?

Tubuhnya merosot-jatuh terduduk tanpa tenaga. Ia gemetar, takut dan kedinginan.

" _Pergilah! Klan tidak membutuhkan orang lemah sepertimu!"_ Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Alasan yang membuatnya berakhir seperti ini.

Ia tidak bisa melupakan tatapan penuh amarah yang ditunjukkan ayahnya, atau tatapan sinis yang dilemparkan para tetua dan kerabatnya. Terlebih… kekecewaan yang hinggap di mata adiknya.

Ia sudah tidak mampu menahannya lagi!

 _Lari. Berlari sejauh mungkin-hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan._

 _Namun akhirnya ia berhenti. Begitu kelelahan dan mematung di pinggir jalan. Selama hampir dua jam ia berdiri di tengah guyuran hujan. Melamunkan kenyataan bahwa dirinya orang buangan. Hingga kemudian seorang pemuda menghampirinya, mengatakan hal-hal aneh, dan menyeretnya kemari._

Ironis sekali. Dengan mudah ia dipungut setelah dibuang keluarganya sendiri. Entah sial atau beruntung, tetap saja ia merasa seperti gadis murahan!

"Aku… benar-benar bodoh." Ia mengucapkanya dengan miris. Meski tidak bermaksud untuk menangis, air matanya tidak mau berhenti keluar. Tangannya sudah mengusap berulangkali, namun tak berhasil. Sekarang malah isak tangisnya yang terdengar makin keras-sekalipun bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Kini perasaannya tumpah, ia menangis hingga bahunya berguncang. Tergugu pilu sendirian.

Tanpa menyadari sosok lain yang terdiam di balik pintu.

Nyatanya, sejak awal Naruto tidak pernah pergi.

Pemuda itu ada di sana.

Mendengarkan semuanya.

.

.

.

Ya ampun. Sampai kapan gadis itu akan menangis terus? Ini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit! Naruto benar-benar tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk berdiam diri lebih lama.

Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, "Aku pulang!" peringatnya. Knop di putar dan pintu di dorong masuk. Suaranya sedikit berkeriat karena usianya yang memang sudah lama.

Naruto bisa melihat gadis itu hanya berubah posisi dari berdiri menjadi duduk di lantai. Tidak ada perubahan berarti sejak ia tinggalkan-kecuali genangan air yang melebar dan isakan yang coba di sembunyikan.

"Tch!" ia berdecak, lantas mendekat ke arah si gadis.

Tanpa aba-aba, diangkatnya tubuh kecil itu dengan mudah.

"Wa-Waaa!"-pekik keterkejutan terdengar jelas. Sayangnya Naruto tidak terpengaruh.

Tanpa ragu gadis itu di bawanya ke kamar mandi dan langsung diceburkan ke bak yang separuhnya telah terisi air. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, di ambilnya shower untuk kemudian di guyurkannya ke wajah merah si gadis yang kini megap-megap penuh kepanikan.

"Selanjutnya lakukan saja sendiri." Katanya cuek, lantas berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan anak perempuan yang terperangah di belakang sana.

BLAAAMM… pintu tertutup.

Naruto melangkah ke kamarnya sendiri. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam, baru kemudian…

"Bwah… hahh… hhh… hhh…"-dia mampu bernapas lagi.

Astaga, yang tadi itu benar-benar berbahaya! Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tidak segera pergi. Sungguh, dorongan untuk menyerang gadis itu bahkan masih terasa sampai sekarang. Apalagi saat teringat wajah manisnya yang memerah,

Bola mata bundar yang sembab tengah menatap cemas,

bibir tipisnya yang separuh terbuka,

nafasnya yang terengah-engah,

dan air yang mengalir turun…

melewati lehernya yang jenjang,

dan belahan dadanya…

dadanya…

da-dadanya…

"SIAAALLL!" Naruto mengumpat. Sudah cukup! ini keterlaluan! Bisa-bisanya ia terus teringat hal seperti itu! Yah, tapi itu kan hal yang wajar. Dia ini laki-laki normal! Lagipula salah gadis itu sendiri yang tetap bertahan dengan pakaian basah dan menjadikannya tembus pandang. Salah gadis itu juga kalau tubuhnya bagus. Benar! Naruto tidak salah apa-apa! Bukan salahnya juga, kalau bayangan itu tidak lekas hilang.

"Sial! kepalaku sakit!" rutuknya kesal. Menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah ke tumpukan bantal di atas ranjangnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Baiklah. Langsung saja kita mulai sesi tanya jawab seputar review chapter kemarin :

 **Apa kamu Author baru?** Tidak juga. **Fic-nya bikin bingung** -ini karena cerita sebenarnya belum dimulai. Disarankan baca warning-nya dulu. **Ada Typo (s)** -sudah diperbaiki. **Chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih panjang?** Mungkin setelah flasbacknya selesai. **Siapa yang mengasuh Naruto?** belum akan dijelaskan di chapter ini. **Lanjutkan** -kalau mood pasti dilanjut. **Idenya menarik dan bikin penasaran** -:)

Special Thanks to :

 **Byakugan no Hime, Bebek kuning, Yami no Be, Azu-chan NaruHina, Fury F, Gakarian, Misti Chan, Noor-sama. Dan kalian yang udah baca, fave, atau follow.**

Bagi Author manapun, apresiasi reader (s) selalu jadi semangat. So,

Mind to Review?


	3. Her Name is Hinata

**Chapter 3 : Her Name is Hinata**

.

.

.

Karena Naruto tidak mau terus tenggelam dalam fantasy gilanya, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mencari kesibukan lain. Lagipula kekacauan yang dibuat gadis itu belum sempat di bereskan. Jadi ia keluar kamar untuk mengepel lantai basah, kemudian mencuci baju dan syal-nya. Untunglah, bunyi mesin cuci membantu Naruto mengabaikan apa-apa yang terkait aktivitas gadis itu di kamar mandi.

Tinggal serumah dengan anak perempuan itu repot. Terutama jika kau remaja laki-laki yang nggak pernah pernah punya pacar dan tinggal sendirian.

Bagi Naruto, ini sungguh melelahkan.

.

.

.

 **Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis seperti yang tercantum di bawah!**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto – Naruto

Rosarypea– HERO X HEROINE

Rate : T+

Main character (s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), **pendek** , **Flashback** , alur kadang cepat-kadang lambat.

 **Jika tidak suka apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back!**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bicara soal mandi, Naruto jadi kepikiran mengapa dia memaksa gadis itu melakukannya. Padahal kan tinggal berikan gadis itu handuk dan baju ganti-kemudian mereka bisa saling bicara dan masalah terselesaikan. Tapi hal sederhana seperti itu bahkan tak terlintas di otaknya. Hah… sekarang ia jadi terkesan punya motif tersembunyi. Mau bagaimana lagi, saat ia melihat gadis itu terlanjur basah kuyup, rasanya sayang sekali kalau tidak mandi sekalian!

Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto baru ingat kalau gadis itu punya barang bawaan. Dan yah, ransel itu ternyata masih ada di meja dalam kondisi-lagi-lagi-basah kuyup. Entah sudah jadi seperti apa barang bawaannya, yang jelas benda-benda di dalam sana pastinya perlu di keluarkan.

"Hinata?" ia mengeja tulisan yang terukir cantik di papan gantungan kunci berbentuk kelinci. Memang, hal semacam ini sekarang sedang menjadi trend. Bukan hanya di kalangan perempuan, tapi juga remaja laki-laki. Kalau diingat-ingat Naruto pun pernah menjumpai papan nama yang tergantung di pintu kamar Konohamaru. Yah, ia sendiri mengakui kalau itu memang cara praktis untuk menandai barang pribadi.

Jadi namanya Hinata, ya. Hmm… kedengaran enak di telinga. Pengucapannya juga mudah. 'Sunny Place', artinya juga bagus sekali, apalagi tubuhnya-sudah cukup! pikirannya mulai melantur lagi.

"Oh, anti air ternyata." Komentarnya singkat. Pantas saja gadis itu kelihatan cuek sekali terhadap barang bawaannya. Hmm… Naruto jadi kepikiran untuk membeli tas baru yang semacam ini. Lagipula cuaca akhir-akhir ini sering tidak menentu. Kadang dia juga lupa membawa payung. Kalaupun tubuhnya basah kuyup, setidaknya barang bawaannya aman.

Ia baru saja mau lanjut mengobok-obok isi ransel Hinata ketika tiba-tiba suara panggilan terdengar. Naruto melonjak-cukup terkejut karena namanya mendadak di sebut. Namun saat menoleh, ia tak menemukan si gadis di sekitar. Yang benar saja, masa ia berhalusinasi?

"Na-Naru…"

Ah, ternyata memang dipanggil sungguhan. Segera saja ia bangkit dan berlari ke asal suara.

"Ada ap-" Terhenti. Bagai gerakan yang di _pause_ paksa, Naruto hanya bisa berdiri kaku bak papan kayu yang dipaku dilantai. Kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan. Matanya membola sementara nafasnya kembali tertahan. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam kepala gadis itu.

Coba lihat, betapa beraninya dia. Berdiri hanya dengan selembar handuk oranye bergambar rubah yang menempel di pojok bawah. Ya, itu handuk yang biasa Naruto pakai sehari-hari, dan kini menjadi pertahanan satu-satunya yang mencegah siapapun untuk melihat tubuh polos si gadis. Orang normal manapun pasti terkejut jika disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini, terlebih jika dihadapkan pada lawan jenis. Mungkin gadis itu sedang salah paham, mengira penampilannya tak akan berpengaruh pada anak laki-laki yang menyiramkan air shower ke wajahnya. Atau mungkin dia sedang berpikir kalau dirinya tidak perlu menghawatirkan pemuda baik hati yang menolongnya. Namun sayangnya, hal itu malah membuat orang yang harusnya paling di waspadai di sana, Naruto, kepanasan.

Sementara di sisi lain, Hinata ternyata sedang berusaha keras menahan rasa malunya. Kalau ini bukan situasi darurat, sudah tentu ia tidak akan mau menemui Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini! Ironisnya, masalah yang sedang ia hadapi jugalah yang menjadi alasan nomor satu sehingga penampilannya jadi begini. Dan itu adalah,

"Le-Lemarinya. Lemarinya terkunci."-Ya ampun, rasanya Hinata ingin menangis lagi. Kalau lemarinya terkunci, mana bisa dia dapat baju ganti? Laki-laki itu tidak sengaja, kan? Iya, kan?

"E-Eh? Astaga! Aku lupa!" Naruto tersadar. Ia bahkan jadi terlihat agak panik. Dengan tergesa ia mengobrak-abrik bagian atas lemari yang tentunya tak akan bisa dijangkau tubuh mungil Hinata.

Begitu menemukan apa yang ia cari, Naruto menyempatkan diri menghela nafas lega. Ia menunjukkan kunci pada Hinata dan membagi senyum bersalah. Daripada membiarkan Hinata yang mungkin akan kembali kesusahan, ia memutuskan untuk membukanya sendiri.

"Namamu Hinata-kan?" ia bertanya pada si gadis yang berdiri canggung dengan sebelah tangan yang menggenggam erat handuknya. Takut kalau-kalau kain berbulu itu jatuh, atau… direnggut mungkin?

"I-Itu benar. Darimana Naru tahu?-maaf, itu namamu bukan?"

"Yah, aku membantu mengeluarkan barang-barang dari ransel-mu yang basah kuyup-walaupun tidak jadi sih. Saat itu kulihat namamu terukir di papan gantungan kelinci. Dan, sebenarnya namaku bukan Naru, tapi Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Jadi begitu kejadiannya. Oh, Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tahu namamu dari tulisan di sudut cermin kamar mandi. Karena hurufnya sudah buram, aku hanya bisa membacanya sebagai Naru." Gadis itu terlihat sedikit salah tinggkah. Dari gerak-geriknya, Hinata mungkin sedang bertanya-tanya berapa lama lagi dia harus menunggu Naruto untuk membuka pintu lemari sialan itu!

"Yang lebih penting, apa kau mau tidur denganku, Hinata?"

…

…

…

Untuk beberapa saat, keadaan berubah sunyi total.

"Ma-Maaf? Apa yang barusan kau katakan?" Hinata meragukan pendengarannya. Mungkin telinganya sempat kemasukan air, sampai-sampai ia mengira anak laki-laki itu menanyakan hal yang tidak sopan.

Helaan nafas Naruto terdengar jelas. Ia menoleh dan menjumpai gadis itu terkesiap. Sambil mengulum senyum, ia mulai meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka. Sama sekali tidak peduli jika hal itu membuat Hinata mundur ketakutan. Urusan membuka lemari sepertinya benar-benar sudah dilupakannya.

Langkah mereka berakhir saat Naruto berhasil memojokkan Hinata di dinding. Ditatapnya gadis yang sekarang sedang menunduk takut-tanpa berani menatap balik. Aroma harum sudah lebih dulu menguar. Bau mereka hampir identik, karena keduanya memang memakai perlengkapan mandi yang sama. Hanya saja aroma Hinata lebih kuat-tentu, gadis itu baru selesai mandi. Naruto sama sekali tidak heran.

Namun untuk hal yang satu ini, Naruto sedikit penasaran. Hinata berjengit ketika jemarinya menyisir rambut gadis itu dengan pelan. Ia tidak pernah menduga, ternyata rambut anak perempuan itu halus sekali.

Sambil memainkan beberapa helai, ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga si gadis yang kini memerah. "Aku sedang mengajakmu tidur. Jadi, Bagaimana, Hinata?"

Saat itu, yang bisa Hinata rasakan hanyalah rasa panas di wajahnya…

Dan juga,

jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu kencang.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Hmm… balasan review kali ini akan sedikit panjang. Bagi kalian yang suka mengeluh, harap baca baik-baik. Tapi sebelumnya, saya tekankan jika **JUDUL fanfic ini tidak berkaitan dengan pair selain NaruHina** , kalaupun ada kesamaan dengan motto pair lain, itu cuma kebetulan.

Oke, sekarang saatnya balas review.

 **Ceritanya pendek** -Ini dikarenakan kosa kata yang masih terbatas-hal ini pula yang menyebabkan ceritanya jadi terkesan terburu-buru. Menyusun kalimat yang sekurang-kurangnya layak untuk dibaca juga bukan hal yang mudah. Kalau memaksa untuk dipanjangkan, malah akan terasa membosankan. Lagipula ini masih flashback, belum masuk ke cerita utama. Tapi untuk chapter-chapter depan bakal diusahakan lebih baik.

 **Alur dan latarnya kurang jelas** -Yep! Setelah dibaca ulang, saya juga merasa seperti itu. Karena saya menulis dalam sudut pandang pengarang-yang tentunya dapat dengan mudah membayangkan tiap adegannya-agak susah untuk menyadari apa yang kurang dalam tulisan saya. Padahal kalau dibaca dari sudut pandang pembaca, Alur dan latarnya sama sekali tidak jelas. _Sumimasen._ Untuk lebih mudahnya, anggap saja lokasinya adalah rumah kalian atau bayangkan dengan imajinasi kalian sendiri.

 **Kasih ending yang menggantung dan bikin penasaran** -Saran diterima karena sama dengan apa yang saya pikirkan. Jadi kalau endingnya gantung, itu memang di sengaja.

 **Belum nemu gregetnya. Masih mencoba meraba-raba alur ceritanya** -Chapter-chapter depan mungkin akan membantu.

 **Harap bisa update kilat** -untuk yang ini saya nggak janji. Kalau chapternya pendek, sudah tentu update kilat. Tapi soal itu juga tergantung mood dan Kuota!

 **Semoga fanfic ini bisa tamat** -Saya tidak menjumpai alasan untuk tidak menamatkan fanfic ini.

Itu saja dulu.

Special Thanks to :

 **Yami No Be, Otsukareina14, bebek kuning, Joan Hozuki SKY23, Azu-chan NaruHina, Fury F, Onpu885, akasaka ryuunosuke, Byakugan no Hime, durarawr, yudi. Dan kalian yang udah baca, fave, atau follow.**

Bagi Author manapun, apresiasi pembaca selalu jadi semangat. So,

Mind to Review?


	4. You're the same as me

Chapter ini sudah dihapus. Kalian bisa kunjungi akun **Rypea1** di lapak sebelah (wttpd) untuk baca versi lengkapnya. Thanks!


	5. No Name

**Chapter 5 : No Name**

Sejujurnya, Naruto tak pernah berpikir akan punya seseorang yang dianggapnya penting.

Ia sudah menghabiskan hampir enam belas tahun umurnya untuk hidup sendiri. Tidak ada orang tua, tidak ada teman, tidak ada siapapun. Ia hanya hidup untuk dirinya. Sesederhana itu. Sekalipun tak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang pembuat onar dengan masa lalu pahit dan masa depan suram.

Acuh tak acuh pada dunia.

Ia telah belajar untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun, juga tak menuntut orang lain mempercayainya. Prinsip semacam itulah yang selama ini membuat Naruto tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk menjajah teritorialnya. Hanya saja…

Gadis yang sekarang duduk didepan Naruto ini, punya dua kemungkinan yang melatarbelakangi keberadaannya dalam daerah kekuasaan Naruto.

Yang pertama, gadis itu-entah sengaja atau tidak-telah melemahkan pertahanan Naruto, dan menerobos masuk.

Yang kedua, Narutolah yang entah sengaja atau tidak, telah melemahkan pertahanannya sendiri dan menyeret gadis itu masuk.

Terserah, yang manapun tak jadi soal, karena Naruto telah memastikan, siapapun yang berada dalam areanya tak akan pernah bisa keluar!-tidak dalam keadaan hidup.

Namun jangan pula berharap bisa bertingkah semaunya dalam area Naruto, karena ialah yang mengontrol semuanya, bahkan jika harus memaksa.

 **Karena hidupmu bukan lagi milikmu, melainkan milik Uzumaki Naruto!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis seperti yang tercantum di bawah!**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto – Naruto

Rosarypea– HERO X HEROINE

Rate : T+

Main character (s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), **pendek** , alur kadang cepat-kadang lambat.

 **Jika tidak suka apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata. Kau belum tidur dengan siapapun, kan?"-lagi-lagi Naruto mengatakannya. Sebenarnya itu sesuatu yang cukup membuatnya kesal. Mereka memang jarang bertemu, dan belum bisa dibilang akrab. Hinata ada di rumah ini juga karena hutang budi. Jadi tidak seharusnya Naruto menuduhnya macam-macam. Karena Hinata bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji.

"Tentu tidak. Naruto-kun mengira aku sebagai apa?" Hinata tidak bisa bersikap lebih ketus dari ini. Dia selalu tidak bisa sangat marah jika menghadapi Naruto. Apalagi saat dihadapkan dengan pandangan gelisah miliknya. Hinata pasti kalah telak.

Tatapan mata-adalah satu dari banyak hal tentang Naruto yang melemahkan Hinata-bahkan sejak awal pertemuan mereka yang terjadi enam bulan lalu. Dalam satu hari yang ajaib itu, Hinata telah dipaksa untuk memulai hubungan-tanpa-nama dengan laki-laki ini.

"Aku hanya khawatir." Naruto mengelak. Sementara ia belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk meminta janjinya dipenuhi, mana mungkin dia merelakan gadis itu di sentuh orang lain? Tentu saja tidak! Ia tidak akan membiarkannya. Tapi, masalahnya sekarang adalah mereka benar-benar jarang bertemu. Saat ini saja baru kali kelima mereka bertatap muka, terhitung sejak Naruto nekat menciumnya malam itu. Jadi tidaklah berlebihan jika ia merasa was-was.

Hinata hanya mampu menghela nafas, mencoba memaklumi setiap sikap yang Naruto ambil. Bagi gadis yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, menerima tanpa banyak bicara adalah keputusan yang bijak. Dia tidak akan memaksa Naruto untuk bercerita. Meski sebenarnya dia sangat penasaran mengenai kemana perginya anak laki-laki itu selama berminggu-minggu atau mengapa dia selalu punya luka baru saat pulang.

"Naruto-kun… belum mau menceritakan sesuatu tentang ini?" ia menepuk-nepuk lengan Naruto yang baru saja ia balut dengan perban. Baginya, memaksa dan bertanya itu dua hal yang berbeda. Toh, tidak ada salahnya jika ia berinisiatif untuk minta informasi lebih dulu.

Naruto meliriknya. Untuk beberapa saat dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Kehidupannya cukup rumit, dan ia tidak berpikir kalau Hinata bisa menerimanya dengan mudah.

"Aku akan memberitahumu setelah urusanku selesai." Hanya itu jawaban yang bisa dia berikan. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Dia tak terlihat keberatan.

"Baiklah. Dan kuharap kau tidak berlaku ceroboh. Itu membuatku khawatir." Ujarnya serius, sambil memperhatikan luka memar di sekitar wajah Naruto. Gadis itu terlalu fokus, sampai tersentak saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Ja-Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Refleks Naruto memekik. Semburat merah jambu tampak samar di wajahnya.

"E-Eh? Me-Memangnya aku menatapmu seperti apa?" Hinata menanggapi tak kalah panik. Keduanya berpaling. Jadi sedikit salah tingkah.

Kadang-kadang Hinata merasa bingung. Kalau bertatapan begini saja membuat mereka merasa malu, lalu bagaimana saat janji mereka terpenuhi?

Itu masih misteri.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau butuh sesuatu? Aku akan pergi belanja." Hinata baru teringat jika tidak tersedia cukup makanan untuk mereka. Karena ia terbiasa menghuni rumah sendirian, ia tak punya banyak persiapan saat Naruto mendadak pulang.

"Hmm… aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Eh, tapi lukamu-"

"Bukan lukaku yang jadi masalah, tapi kau... anak perempuan tidak boleh pergi sendirian saat malam." Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada tegas. "Sudah sana. Ganti bajumu. Aku tunggu di luar." Lanjutnya sambil meraih jaket favorite-nya dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Hinata menggeleng keheranan. Ia masih tidak dapat menebak jalan pikiran Naruto. Anak laki-laki itu biasanya bersikap cuek-seolah jika Hinata menghilangpun dia tak akan peduli. Namun dalam sekejab saja dia bisa berubah menjadi over-protective terhadapnya-sekalipun saat berurusan dengan hal-hal kecil. Benar-benar membingungkan.

.

.

.

Jalanan tak pernah sepi sekalipun malam beranjak larut. Orang-orang hilir mudik tanpa peduli satu sama lain. Mereka hanya terfokus pada keperluannya atau sekedar mencari kesenangan. Tambah lagi ini adalah akhir pekan yang datang bersama cuaca cerah. Dengan kata lain, presentase orang yang berada di luar mencapai dua kali lipat dari hari biasa.

Naruto dan Hinata bergabung bersama para pengguna jalan. Membaur di bawah kerlap-kerlip lampu kota dan kesibukan para penghuninya. Sesekali mereka mampir ke tempat-tempat yang menarik perhatian, baru kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan ke tujuan utama, Pusat Perbelanjaan.

Sebenarnya Naruto lebih suka memborong makanan instan di swalayan terdekat, jadi mereka tidak perlu jauh-jauh jalan kaki ke pusat kota. Namun ternyata Hinata malah mengomelinya-beralasan bahwa tidak baik makan makanan instan terlalu sering dan menyebutkan bahwa harga makanan di swalayan jauh lebih mahal. Di luar dugaan, ternyata gadis yang terlihat begitu lembut itu sangat ketat jika menyangkut apa-apa yang mereka konsumsi. Dan beginilah mereka berakhir di pusat perbelanjaan yang juga berada di pusat kota.

Hampir dua jam mereka berkeliling, sibuk membeli ini dan itu. Naruto sendiri bahkan tak menyangka kalau dirinya ikut tertarik membeli beberapa barang. Dia bahkan hampir hilang kendali saat menjumpai beberapa tanaman hias model baru. Ya, laki-laki itu menyukai tanaman-lebih tepatnya dia suka menyirami mereka.

Hinata juga terlihat antusias. Dengan riang dia mendiskusikan tanaman apa yang sekiranya cocok di pajang di rumah mereka dan menanggapi dengan serius usulan-usulan yang Naruto berikan. Pressing Flower-merupakan hobbi sekaligus pekerjaan yang ia geluti. Jadi ia tidak akan setengah-setengah dalam mempertimbangkan tanaman yang akan mereka beli.

"Rasanya ini sudah cukup."

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Mereka pergi ke kasir dan mulai mengantri untuk membayar. Orang yang melayani mereka berpenampilan menarik-seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat kuncir belakang.

"Terimakasih. Kalian membeli banyak sekali." Ia berujar dengan senyum tulus. "Ini bonus untuk pasangan yang manis. Kembalilah kapan-kapan." Katanya lagi, sambil menambahkan sekantung bibit campuran ke dalam belanjaan mereka.

Hinata menyambut dengan senyum gugup dan ucapan terimakasih. Sementara Naruto hanya menggangguk sopan. Mereka pun pergi setelah selesai membayar.

"Kau dengar tadi? Dia menyebut kita pasangan. Lucu, bukan?" Naruto tak mampu menahan tawa saat mereka sudah jauh dari toko. Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak ia mengerti, perutnya terasa geli kalau ingat bagaimana ia dan Hinata dianggap seperti itu.

"Kita dapat bibit tambahan. Dan aku senang karena itu." Jawaban Hinata terkesan tidak nyambung. Jujur saja, gadis itu tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi komentar Naruto. Apa ia harus senang? Atau justru marah? Entahlah, ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutkan hubungan di antara mereka.

Menyadari bahwa mungkin tindakannya menyinggung Hinata, Naruto berdehem sejenak dan mulai mengangkat topik lain. "Apa kau mau mampir ke suatu tempat?"

"Tidak. Kita harus pulang untuk makan malam yang benar-benar telah lewat!" katanya serius. Naruto mengangkat bahu dan hanya mengikutinya. Tak ada lagi percakapan setelah itu. Keduanya terdiam. Langkah kaki membawa mereka menjauhi keramaian.

Memasuki kawasan yang letaknya di pinggiran kota, suasana menjadi lebih lenggang. Tidak ada hiruk pikuk dan polusi cahaya berlebih. Naruto membiarkan Hinata berjalan agak jauh di depan. Memandangi punggung kecil yang sebagian besar tertutup helaian rambut hitam kebiruan. Warna yang cantik. Naruto sudah lama memutuskan untuk menyukainya.

Bicara tentang rambut Hinata, ia sudah begitu familiar dengan sensasi lembut yang selalu ia rasakan tiap kali menyentuhnya. Apalagi mereka tidur seranjang. Selain itu, Naruto tak pernah melakukan lebih. Bukan takut atau apa, ia hanya merasa waktunya belum tiba. Lagipula, dia lebih merasa harus melindungi kala dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Hei, Hina-" tiba-tiba terputus. Naruto merasa seolah ditampar saat mendapati Hinata tak nampak di depan sana. Padahal dia hanya meleng sebentar, dan gadis itu telah lenyap. Hinata… nggak mungkin kabur, kan?

Ia berlari hingga belokan, berharap hanya jarak yang membuat Hinata tak lagi terlihat. Namun sayang, Naruto hanya menemukan belanjaan yang Hinata bawa terserak di jalan. Satu alas kakinya tertinggal tak jauh di depan sana.

Sambil mengumpat, matanya memicing, meneliti setiap objek yang terlihat mencurigakan. Dan Naruto menemukannya. Sebuah mobil hitam berkecepatan tinggi yang melaju terburu-buru. Tidak ada bukti nyata, tapi entah kenapa Naruto yakin Hinata ada di dalam sana. Gadis itu bukan kabur, tapi diculik.

Ia merogoh ponsel di saku jaketnya. Berniat menghubungi seseorang.

" _Ya?"_

"Aku ada perlu, jadi tetap ditempat!" kata-katanya lebih terdengar seperti ancaman. Tanpa menunggu sahutan, percakapan mereka ia putus sepihak.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana… Hinata." ia mendesis berbahaya. Sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibirnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Baiklah. Ini belum panjang. Belum naik rate. Juga belum jelas. Ceritanya baru dimulai dari ini. Bersetting enam bulan setelah chapter empat. Semoga pada nggak bingung. Naruto masih sekolah, kira-kira kelas tiga SMA, tapi dia jarang masuk. Nah, chapter-chapter depan mungkin bakal di jelasin latar belakangnya si NaruHina.

Sepertinya itu dulu.

Special Thanks To :

 **Aizen L sousuke, Ulat Bulu, Byakugan no Hime, Onpu 885, luchaai, Misti Chan, bebek kuning, Yami no Be, dylanNHL, Fury F, Rhein 98, Azu-chan NaruHina, Hayati JeWon, Noor-sama, Nyonya Besar Gaara, anata naruhina hime, Guest (1), Guest (2), Guest (3), udi, nijo, hqhqhq, Ryuji Kazuto.**

Bagi Author manapun, apresiasi reader selalu jadi semangat. So,

Mind to Review?


	6. Choice

Orochi Psychic Research-adalah sebuah gedung dua lantai yang berada di pinggiran kota sebelah barat. Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai tempat-dimana-kau dapat meminta bantuan spiritual, khususnya untuk mengusir makhluk halus. Namun lebih dari itu, disana merupakan tempat penampungan para Ilmuan Gila!

Disamping hal-hal berbau klenik seperti kertas jimat dan mantera-yang sampai sekarang masih dipercaya keampuhannya, tempat itu juga memproduksi beragam teknologi mutakhir yang agaknya berbahaya. Mulai dari serum super, racun, senjata biologis, dan alat-alat medis paling canggih yang dipasarkan secara terbatas. Kabarnya tempat itu pun diam-diam didanai para petinggi Negara guna memproduksi alat-alat tempur yang nantinya dikirim ke zona perang-saat ini pertempuran menyangkut perebutan wilayah masih terjadi di perbatasan.

Ngomong-ngomong, orang biasa yang menjabat sebagai klien hanya akan disambut di ruang tamu. Namun Uzumaki Naruto dapat pergi kemana pun dia suka, termasuk menjelajah lantai dua dan basement. Anak itu sebenarnya bukan anggota, tapi semua penghuni tempat ini mengenalnya-meski tidak satu pun dari mereka yang berharap untuk berurusan dengan bocah itu saat dia sedang marah. Tak terkecuali tim yang diketuai Uzumaki Karin.

Setelah menelepon dengan nada mengancam, anak itu datang kemari-padahal ini tengah malam-dan memintanya mencari informasi mengenai plat nomor mobil yang katanya menculik anak perempuan kenalannya. Sejak kapan Naruto punya teman perempuan? Lebih dari itu, sejak kapan dia berani menyembunyikan putri orang dirumahnya? Karin benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Oii… Kenapa monster itu ada di sini?!" Suigetsu berbisik gelisah. Badannya membungkuk, mencoba menyamai tinggi sang ketua yang tampaknya sibuk mengutak-atik komputernya. Punggungnya serasa di tusuk-tusuk oleh pandangan marah Naruto yang tak kunjung reda-seolah jika permintaannya tak di penuhi, dia tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghancurkan tempat ini.

"Diamlah! Aku sedang mencoba memenuhi apa maunya! Kau jangan mengacau!" Karin balas berbisik. Satu sikunya memukul perut Suigetsu. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak terlalu nyaman berurusan dengan saudara satu klan-nya itu. Tapi nyatanya tak ada pilihan. Ia juga tidak mau melihat Naruto mengamuk lagi-sama seperti saat terakhir kali dia kemari.

"Oke! Sudah selesai." Karin lekas berdiri, memasukkan lembar-lembar kertas ke dalam amplop coklat dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menemui Naruto. Anak itu sudah sejak tadi duduk di seberang dengan kaki terayun-ayun dan hal itu membuat Karin sedikit was-was. Takut kalau sepatu bocah itu lepas dan mengenai kepalanya.

"Ambilah." Naruto menerima amplop yang diangsurkan. "Kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir. Mobil yang menculik gadismu itu milik keluarga Hyuuga. Dengan kata lain, mereka cuma membawanya kembali. Jadi, kalau kau sudah tak ada perlu, ijinkan aku kembali bekerja." Karin nyaris berbalik saat tangan kanannya dicekal erat.

"M-Mau apa lagi?" Tanyanya waspada. Naruto tak menjawab. Ia melompat turun dari bangku dan mengambil sesuatu di jaketnya. Sementara di sisi lain, Suigetsu sudah menggotong komputer Karin, ia siap melemparkannya. Sementara Juugo yang sedari tadi duduk tenang, saat ini telah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerkam Naruto kalau dia berani macam-macam.

"Untukmu." Naruto berujar datar. Kemudian melenggang pergi sesukanya.

Karin menoleh, menatap Suigetsu dan Juugo bergantian. Raut wajahnya kelihatan bingung.

"Hei, kenapa anak itu memberiku kuaci?"

.

.

.

 **Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis seperti yang tercantum di bawah!**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto – Naruto

Rosarypea– HERO X HEROINE

Rate : T+

Main character (s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), **pendek** , alur kadang cepat-kadang lambat.

 **Jika tidak suka apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tidak pernah mengerti apa mau mereka. Bukankah dia sudah ditinggalkan? Hinata tahu dia sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Lalu kenapa mereka tiba-tiba menyeretnya kembali?

BRUUK… ia dijatuhkan, dipaksa duduk bersimpuh di hadapan para kerabat dan keluarga besarnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Hinata? Kau tidak seharusnya mencoreng nama baik Klan!"

Selalu seperti ini. Mereka terus saja memarahinya, memandangnya dengan tatapan melukai, lalu menciptakan kesalahpahaman agar dirinya bisa terus disalahkan.

"Membantah! Itulah keahlianmu! Kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan orang tua seperti kami! Kau sudah tersesat anak muda!"

Hinata menggigit bibir. Jari-jarinya mencengkram gaunnya sampai kusut. Padahal dia hanya ingin membela diri, Dan demi Tuhan dia bahkan belum membuka mulut! Dari awal mereka memang tidak pernah ingin memberinya kesempatan. Mereka hanya ingin membuatnya malu. Dan selama satu jam penuh dia dibiarkan mendengarkan hujatan selayaknya terdakwa yang di vonis hakim. Dan selama itu pula Hinata mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Walau telinganya sudah memerah dan hatinya terasa panas. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan, karena ia memang tidak bersalah. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan adalah mencoba mengabaikan semuanya.

"Kau kabur dari rumah, kemudian tinggal bersama lelaki tak di kenal! Tidakkah kau berpikir bagaimana orang-orang menilaimu? Kau seperti gadis murahan!"-

"Cukup." Suara berwibawa sang Ketua Klan membuat para tetua terdiam. Hiashi Hyuuga merasa pembicaraan sepihak ini mulai keterlaluan. Dia yakin Hinata tidak akan bertindak serendah itu. Dia mengenal anak sulungnya sebagai gadis yang terlalu baik. Hinata tidak akan membiarkan orang lain berlaku semena-mena.

"Kurasa Hinata sudah cukup merasa bersalah. Sekarang biarkan dia istirahat." Ujarnya tegas.

Orang-orang mulai membubarkan diri, merasa pertunjukkan ini telah berakhir. Sementara Hiashi mendekat ke arah Hinata, lantas memegang kedua bahu putri sulungnya.

"Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kau melakukan tindakan bodoh yang mencoreng nama Klan. Lusa adalah pertemuan yang penting. Dua lamaran telah diajukan pada keluarga kita. Jangan kau kecewakan Ayah lagi. Tebuslah kesalahanmu, Hinata!" Lelaki paruh baya itu pun pergi.

Hinata berdiri, menyeret kaki-kakinya yang penuh luka lecet menuju kamarnya. Ia mengunci pintu dan melempar sandalnya hingga membentur dinding. Kemudian gadis itu membanting diri ke ranjang, membenamkan wajah kusutnya ke tumpukan bantal.

Hinata tidak seharusnya mengharapkan apapun.

Mereka hanya akan membuangnya dengan harga tinggi.

Mereka berusaha untuk menyingkirkannya dengan cara halus. Membawanya kembali, menikahkannya, dan ucapkan selamat tinggal. Nama baik Klan tidak akan tercemar. Mereka tidak akan dikatakan meninggalkan keluarganya, orang-orang akan menganggap Hinata sebagai pengantin yang bahagia, dan hal itu akan membuktikan bahwa seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga terbukti berguna. Benar-benar scenario yang sempurna.

Seperti halnya Neji, sang kakak sepupu yang akan mewarisi perusahaan, dan Hanabi, adik perempuannya yang mewarisi Dojo, maka Hinata direncanakan sebagai calon pendamping bagi orang paling berkuasa.

Tapi Hinata tak menginginkan kehidupan penuh aturan seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang. Tinggal di rumah sederhana dengan kebun kecil yang penuh aneka macam bunga. Kemudian berbincang ringan dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Ah, Naruto. Tiba-tiba Hinata merindukannya. Segala jenis tatapannya membuat Hinata merasa dibutuhkan. Hinata tidak berharap untuk berpisah seperti ini. Hinata masih ingin bertemu dengannya. Mengungkapkan betapa besar rasa terimakasih untuknya. Kemudian meminta maaf untuk janji yang mungkin tak dapat ia tepati.

Tapi… Bisakah dengan kondisinya sekarang? Kalau mereka bertemu lagi, mungkin Naruto akan dihabisi keluarganya dengan berbagai macam tuduhan yang dipaksakan masuk akal. Hinata tentu tak menginginkan hal seperti itu.

"Jangan pikir bisa tidur nyenyak setelah kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati!"

Hinata tersentak. Refleks ia bangkit dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Sesosok siluet terlihat duduk di bingkai jendelanya. Bahkan dalam keremangan malam, Hinata mampu mengenali dua mata sewarna sapphire yang eksotis. Entah bagaimana dia datang kemari, Hinata sudah tak peduli. Yang jelas, Uzumaki Naruto ada di sini!

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau menangis?" laki-laki itu cepat mendekat dan Hinata buru-buru mengusap matanya. Tapi terlambat. Naruto sudah mendekap wajahnya, menatap dengan sorot cemas.

Satu-satunya orang yang menginginkannya hanya Naruto. Entah kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu. Lalu perasaan sedihnya tak lagi terbendung. Ia memeluk erat pemuda itu, memanggil namanya, kemudian menangis lagi. Kali ini tak di tahan. Hinata ingin menangis sepuasnya, bersandar di dadanya yang bidang. Mengadukan kondisinya dan meminta perhatian.

Naruto sendiri begitu terkejut. Awalnya dia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Baru pertamakali Hinata terang-terangan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Dan ia cuma bisa terdiam. Namun ketika mendengar cerita pilu yang dikatakan dengan tersendat-sendat di antara isak tangisnya, Naruto mengangkat lengannya perlahan, kemudian mengusap punggung kecil gadis itu-berulang kali, dengan ritme yang teratur. Mencoba menenangkannya, sambil menanggapi permintaan gadis itu dengan serius.

"Kau mau tinggal bersamaku lagi, Hinata?"

Si gadis mengangguk.

"Bahkan setelah kau tahu aku ini apa?"

Hinata menarik mundur wajahnya. Matanya yang sembab menatap Naruto.

"Kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Secepat kilat ia mencuri bibir Hinata, membuat gadis itu terkaget-kaget.

"Kalau kau mau penuhi janjimu sekarang, aku akan cerita."

"K-Kau mau melakukannya di-disini?" Hinata berbisik panik. Raut wajahnya adalah campuran rasa malu, gugup, takut, dan penasaran.

"Ya." Naruto menjawab ringan, namun tatapan matanya menyiratkan keseriusan.

Hinata menghirup nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah itu, ia mengangguk mantap.

"Aku ingin mengenal Naruto-kun lebih jauh. Tolong… ceritakan semuanya padaku!" Ia menunduk khidmad.

Naruto menahan tawanya, kemudian berbisik seduktif,

"Aku tak akan berhenti di tengah jalan. Bersiap-siaplah." Ia menjilat cuping telinga Hinata, membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Dan tangan kecilnya yang masih berada di dada Naruto, membuatnya tahu bahwa laki-laki itu merasakan hal yang sama.

Dalam hati Hinata bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki Naruto?

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Nggak janji soal chapter depan bakal naik rate. Ini update-nya kilat-mumpung masih ada kuota. Jangan protes soal panjang pendeknya ya. Ternyata gak banyak yang di ungkap dalam chapter ini, mungkin di chapter depan.

Soal Naruto itu apa? Tunggu chapter depan. Hinata-chan udah lulus, dia ikut kelas akselerasi, jadi SMA-nya cuma dua tahun. Isi tas Hinata-chan waktu itu ya berkas-berkas kelulusannya yang belum sempet ditunjukin ke Hiashi. Sekarang masih ada di rumah Naruto.

Special Thanks to :

 **Yoona Ramdanii, Aizen L sousuke, rena 27, Byakugan no Hime, Onpu 885, IndigoRasengan 23, bebek kuning, Nyonya Besar Gaara, Fury F, Azu-chan NaruHina, ShieLNaruHina 44, Rhein 98, luchaai.** **Dan kalian yang udah baca, fave, atau follow.**

Bagi Author manapun, apresiasi pembaca selalu jadi semangat. So,

Mind to Review?


	7. Foxy

Chapter ini sudah dihapus. Kalian bisa kunjungi akun **Rypea1** di lapak sebelah (wttpd) untuk baca versi lengkapnya. Thanks!


	8. Remember

Naruto benci Perayaan. Itu sesuatu yang cukup aneh mengingat umurnya baru menginjak enam tahun. Anak-anak normalnya menyukai pesta, tapi Naruto tidak. Terlalu merepotkan untuknya memilih baju yang pantas atau sekedar berbicara karena malas. Naruto tidak menyukai orang-orang dan orang-orang tidak menyukainya. Itu alasan yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bertahan dalam kesendirian.

Namun, diantara semua Perayaan yang paling dia benci, Naruto begitu sangat benci, amat benci dan jauh lebih benci lagi terhadap sesuatu yang kerap disebut pesta Ulang Tahun. Menurutnya itu sangat konyol! Untuk apa merayakan sesuatu yang merugikan? Bukankah Umur yang bertambah menandakan semakin tipisnya daya kehidupan? Lalu apa untungnya merayakan hal semacam itu? Benar-benar tidak berguna!

Dan semakin bertambah mengesalkan ketika Ketua Yayasan selalu mengadakan pesta Ulang tahun untuk cucu pertamanya, Konohamaru. Bocah bau ompol-yang bahkan masih belum mengerti apa-apa itu setiap tahun pasti dibuatkan pesta-meski Naruto tidak benar-benar yakin, setidaknya ia ingat sampai tiga tahun lalu. Pak Tua Sarutobi itu beralasan bahwa tindakannya akan menyenangkan anak-anak penghuni panti.

Tentu. Sudah pasti mereka senang. Sayangnya Naruto tidak termasuk salah satunya. Siapa juga yang mau mengikuti acara membosankan seperti itu? Terbodohi dengan manisan yang hanya membuat sakit gigi. Belum lagi sorak-sorai berisik yang bahkan dapat di dengar orang tuli-begitu pikirnya. Jadi boleh dikatakan, apabila Naruto muncul dalam pesta, berarti dia melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Dia selalu punya alasan. Ada banyak alasan. Dan akan sangat melelahkan jika harus menyebutkan satu per satu.

Namun, kadang-kadang dia juga bisa terlena. Tanpa sadar ia telah menelan banyak manisan. Kemudian tertawa, bergurau atau memuji kenalannya. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Seperti orang yang terhipnotis. Ketika kesadarannya kembali, sudah terlambat untuk menyesal. Kata-kata yang terlanjur ia ucapkan tak dapat ditarik kembali, begitu juga dengan makanan yang tak tak dapat ia kembalikan lagi.

Karenanya Naruto selalu berakhir di kamar mandi, memuntahkan semuanya dengan paksa-entah dengan melesakkan jarinya ke tenggorokan atau memukuli perutnya sendiri. Ia akan tetap melakukan itu. Tak peduli meski rasanya menyakitkan hingga sudut matanya berair. Ini adalah imbas dari kelalaiannya.

Anehnya, Naruto hampir selalu mengulang hal yang sama. Membenci, terlena, dan berakhir dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Kenyataannya, Naruto tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

 **Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis seperti yang tercantum di bawah!**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto – Naruto

Rosarypea– HERO X HEROINE

Rate : T+

Main character (s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), masih pendek, _**Flashback**_ , alur kadang cepat-kadang lambat.

 **Jika tidak suka apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back!**

.

.

.

" _Ck! Lagi-lagi begini. Mau sampai kapan kau melakukan hal bodoh itu, hah?" Naruto mengabaikan komentar sinis anak perempuan yang mencegatnya di ambang pintu. Ia sengaja menabrakkan bahunya kala lewat tanpa peduli._

" _Naruto!" Sakura memekik, lantas mencengkram pundaknya kuat. Keadaan ini sudah berulangkali terjadi. Di setiap pesta yang digelar, si pemurung itu pasti ditemukan di kamar mandi. Wajahnya pucat akibat ulahnya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah mau mendengarkan orang lain. Suka bertindak seenaknya dengan prinsip tolol yang dia buat. Sungguh hal yang menyedihkan!_

" _Apa?" Naruto berujar sebal, sambil menepis kasar tangan anak perempuan yang setahun lebih tua darinya._

" _Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi sebaiknya kau berhenti melakukan kebiasaan burukmu ini!"_

" _Itu bukan urusanmu!" sahutnya ketus._

" _Memang bukan. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu sakit! Orang tua angkatmu akan datang sebentar lagi. Jadi jangan membuat mereka khawatir, dan bersikaplah lebih sopan!" Sakura memperingatkan. Membuat Naruto menampilkan ekspresi terkejut._

" _Kau ini bicara apa?" tanyanya bingung. Giliran Sakura yang tidak mengerti. Gadis itu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan aneh._

" _Barang-barangmu baru saja dikemas. Mereka bilang kau akan pindah dengan keluarga barumu. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu?"_

 _Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Naruto telah berlari pergi._

 _Apa-apaan yang tadi itu? Jika Sakura memang mencoba menakutinya dengan lelucon konyol, itu benar-benar tidak lucu! Tidak pernah ada yang menginginkan bocah pembuat onar sepertinya untuk jadi bagian dari keluarga. Naruto tahu hal itu sebaik dia ingat hari ulang tahun Konohamaru-yang selalu jadi hari terburuk setiap tahun, dan sayangnya juga jatuh tepat hari ini. Jadi Naruto tidak pernah berharap Sakura mengomel tentang berita yang bisa menambah penderitaannya._

 _Sudah cukup ia menyiksa diri agar bisa memuntahkan manisan yang terlanjur tertelan saat pesta beberapa saat lalu. Ia sungguh tidak mau lebih tersiksa lagi dengan berita beracun yang barusan dia dengar._

 _Tapi tampaknya Sakura tidak bohong. Gadis cilik itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya saat bilang bahwa barangnya sudah di kemas, terbukti dari kasurnya yang telah rapi seperti baru. Tidak ada mainan, baju-baju lusuh, dan bahkan sisa bungkus jajan murahan yang ia sembunyikan di bawah kasur pun menghilang._

" _Tidak mungkin!" lirihnya tak percaya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Kenapa sebelum ini tidak ada yang memberitahunya?_

 _Ia berbalik dan menemukan teman sekamarnya baru saja kembali-entah darimana. "Kakek Sarutobi memanggilmu ke ruangannya." Pesan itu disampaikan dengan senyum tertahan. Naruto tahu anak itu merasa senang karena ia akan segera pergi. Hanya agar Naruto tak bertambah marah, ekspresi bahagianya tidak ditunjukkan terang-terangan._

 _Naruto kembali memacu langkah tanpa mengucap apapun. Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan. Lagipula mereka memang sudah biasa seperti ini. Saling tidak peduli satu sama lain. Naruto bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Jadi tidak masalah. Yang paling penting untuk saat ini adalah memprotes keputusan Ketua Yayasan! Demi kelangsungan hidupnya!_

 _Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan ia keberatan di adopsi. Semua anak di panti asuhan pasti berharap untuk tinggal dengan keluarga yang baik. Mendapat kasih sayang dari orang yang akan di panggilnya papa dan mama. Naruto juga begitu. Inginnya seperti itu. Tapi dia merasa tidak bisa._

 _Naruto ragu. Dia tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang memiliki kejelasan tentang keberadaannya di sini. Dia tidak seperti Sakura yang terpaksa berada disini karena orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Dia juga tidak seperti teman sekamarnya yang ditelantarkan. Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa tentang asal-usulnya. Dia tidak pernah diberitahu, sekalipun ia mengatakan bahwa ia dapat menerima alasan sesakit apapun._

 _Wajar bukan jika ia merasa marah?_

 _Dia hanya anak-anak yang ingin tahu. Tentang bagaimana rupa orangtua kandungnya, siapa nama mereka, dan alasan apa yang membuatnya berada di sini, tumbuh tanpa mereka di sisinya. Apa ia memang anak buangan yang tak di inginkan, atau keadaan yang memaksakan keberadaannya di sini. Cuma itu yang dia ingin tahu. Ia juga tidak berniat balas dendam-jika itu yang dikhawatirkan-andai dia memang ditelantarkan. Namun pertanyaan sederhana seperti itu pun tak pernah diberi jawaban. Pak Tua Sarutobi itu malah mengatakan kalau tidak ada gunanya mengungkit masa lalu. Betapa menyebalkan!_

 _Karena itulah Naruto jadi begini. Senang berbuat onar, berkelahi, dan bersikap sesukanya. Melampiaskan rasa frustasinya pada lingkungan sekitar. Kepala Yayasan mungkin berpikir bahwa tindakannya akan membuat Naruto lebih mudah menjalani hidupnya dengan keluarga baru. Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Naruto malah merasa lebih bimbang. Terjebak dalam ribuan pertanyaan tentang keluarganya yang dulu. Di dalam hatinya, ia masih berharap orang tuanya akan datang mejemput. Itulah mengapa dia sangat keberatan jika harus diadopsi!_

 _Dan karena amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun dari kepalanya yang kecil, Naruto melupakan apa yang dinamakan sopan santun demi menerjang masuk ke ruang Yayasan._

" _Pak Tua!" hardiknya marah. Menatap tepat ke mata Hiruzen Sarutobi yang tidak merasa terkejut sedikitpun._

" _Ketuk pintu sebelum masuk." Suara renta yang masih berwibawa itu tak membuat Naruto gentar. Satu-satunya hal yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah melancarkan kalimat protes khas pembangkang. Percayalah, Naruto tidak pernah takut untuk menyuarakan pikirannya dengan nada tinggi. Itu bukan hal yang baik. Jadi tidak sebaiknya ditiru._

 _Namun, sebelum-apapun itu yang tidak baik-keluar dari mulutnya, Naruto sudah lebih dulu dikejutkan oleh benda dingin yang menempel di pelipis kanannya. Darahnya berdesir cepat saat melirik dari sudut mata._

 _Itu Pistol._

 _Ya, tidak salah lagi. Sekalipun di umur sekecil ini, Naruto tahu betul jika benda metalik dingin itu merupakan senjata berbahaya yang kebanyakan digunakan untuk melukai… dan membunuh._

" _Bocah Nakal." Komentar dingin itu keluar dari bibir yang kini menyunggingkan seringai kejam. Pemiliknya adalah seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya-agak kesamping._

 _Saat itu Naruto benar-benar mengerti arti dari kata takut yang sesungguhnya. Tubuhnya kaku tak bisa bergerak, sementara nafasnya berubah lambat dan lirih, seolah ia akan mati jika bernafas terlalu keras. Bagaimanapun nyawanya kini bergantung pada pelatuk yang bisa ditarik kapan saja. Sekali tertembak, maka ia pasti tamat. Naruto tidak mau itu terjadi. Membayangkannya saja membuat perutnya melilit._

 _Kenapa situasinya berubah jadi seperti ini?!_

" _Naruto, bukankah kau selalu ingin tahu bagaimana masa lalumu? Kalau begitu tanyakan saja padanya. Dia yang dulu membawamu kemari. Dan dia telah kembali untuk mengambilmu."_

 _Naruto-yang merasa cukup heran dengan sikap tenang Hiruzen Sarutobi-tak sanggup membalas. Lidahnya kelu oleh tekanan yang begitu sulit dipercaya. Terhimpit antara situasi hidup dan mati, juga kebingungan yang serasa mencekik. Ditambah orang itu-yang masih belum bosan menodongkan pistolnya-terlalu menyeramkan untuk dia hadapi. Apalagi saat tanpa sengaja mata mereka beradu pandang._

 _Laki-laki itu punya tatapan mata yang jahat. Warna irisnya merah pekat. Sangat tidak manusiawi._

" _Tampaknya kau dipelihara dengan baik, eh? Kuso-gaki!"_

 _Naruto merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang saat mendengar suara dalam nan besar darinya. Kemudian ia merasa seperti tenggelam di samudra saat keputusan mengerikan itu dijatuhkan bak bom nuklir._

" _Kurama Kyuubi. Mulai sekarang dia adalah walimu."_

 _..._

…

…

 _Seseorang… Tolong bangunkan Naruto dari Kenyataan ini!_

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga tak bisa menghilangkan rasa senang dan khawatir yang berlomba-lomba mendominasi isi hatinya. Dia senang karena setelah perjanjian mereka selesai, Naruto tak langsung pergi, melainkan menemaninya berendam di bathup. Awalnya Hinata takut karena laki-laki itu cuma diam saja, tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Ia bahkan sampai tidak punya waktu untuk merasa malu atau mempermasalahkan kegiatan mereka. Hingga tiba-tiba Naruto yang berinisiatif untuk menceritakan semua tentangnya seperti yang dia janjikan. Dan Hinata merasa tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari saat itu. Meski Naruto belum menceritakan semuanya, setidaknya ia sudah mau membuka diri pada Hinata.

Di sisi lain, Hinata juga merasa khawatir pada banyak hal. Sebut saja dia remaja gila yang nekat melakukan hal terlarang di rumahnya sendiri, dimana seluruh keluarga besarnya menghuni tempat itu. Nasib baik tidak ketahuan. Semua berkat luka lecet di kakinya yang berhasil jadi alibi saat orang-orang menatapnya heran karena cara berjalannya agak ganjil. Itu bukan hal aneh mengingat seberapa kuat stamina Naruto ketika mendominasinya. Lagipula itu adalah kali pertama untuk mereka-remaja tak berpengalaman yang hanya mengikuti naluri untuk kepuasaan masing-masing. Jadi bisa dibilang jika mereka memang bermain cukup liar waktu itu.

Ngomong-ngomong umurnya baru menginjak enam belas bulan desember nanti, sementara Naruto juga belum ada delapan belas. Apa itu artinya mereka melakukan seks dini? Lalu bagaimana kalau dia hamil? Naruto tidak pakai pengaman.

Tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Orang-orang bilang butuh dua sampai tiga kali baru bisa punya anak. Jadi rasanya masih aman-aman saja.

Meski begitu, ada masalah lain yang cukup Ia cemaskan. Ini mengenai pertunangan apalah itu yang tampaknya cukup sulit untuk dihentikan. Hinata tidak pernah melihat ayahnya kebingungan seperti itu sebelumnya, saat dia diharuskan untuk memilih salah satu dari dua lamaran yang diajukan. Itu membuat Hinata khawatir tentang bagaimana Naruto akan menggagalkannya. Jika Ayahnya kesulitan memilih, itu berarti status orang-orang itu lumayan tinggi. Lalu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan?

Hinata meremas seprai yang sejak hari 'itu' ia ganti. Mencoba menenangkan diri dari rasa gelisah yang menghantui. Bagaimana kalau Naruto tidak datang? Bagaimana kalau dia bohong dan tak kembali?-pertanyaan seperti itu kerap mengganggunya. Terutama setelah beberapa hari terlewat tanpa kabar dari si pirang jabrik. Namun Hinata kembali meyakinkan diri bahwa Naruto bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji. Toh sudah terbukti selama ini. Lagipula batas waktu yang dijanjikannya belum habis. Masih ada beberapa hari menjelang genap dua minggu. Hinata masih bisa menunggu.

Perkataan Naruto waktu itu juga sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Hinata merasa tenang setiap kali mengingatnya. Maksudnya, siapa yang tak akan melayang jika diberikan kata-kata heroik seperti,

"Aku pasti mati jika tidak menjemputmu!"

Aaah… kala teringat perkataannya, serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perut Hinata. Tentu saja ia tak menganggap kalimat itu sebagai gombalan atau godaan murah. Karena Hinata melihat keyakinan dan keseriusan dalam sorot matanya yang begitu jernih. Membuat Hinata tersanjung hingga memberikan kepercayaannya secara penuh pada laki-laki itu. Meski agak lucu juga meihat orang yang memyebut dirinya pembunuh bertingkah selayaknya pahlawan. Yah, Naruto memang bukan orang yang mudah di tebak. Namun, apapun yang terjadi, Hinata akan selalu berharap bahwa Naruto terlindungi di manapun dia berada.

…

…

…

Semoga dia selamat.

.

.

.

To Be Continue!

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Well, chapter ini mengungkap sedikit masalalu Naruto-kun. Dan yah, dia dibesarin di panti. Dari sedikit penjelasan di atas, kalian sendiri yang tentukan seberapa kelamnya seorang Naruto. Flashback-nya mungkin bakal muncul lagi di chapter depan.

Ngomong-ngomong, banyak yang bilang kalo chapter kemarin hot, meski saya gak merasa seperti itu. Yah, pembaca yang menilai, jadi saya nggak keberatan. Tapi memang chapter kemarin full lemon sih. Dan sebenarnya itu jadi alasan untuk Naru cerita ke Hinata. Karena tentu saja Naru butuh seseorang untuk menghiburnya saat pikirannya melayang ke masa-masa sulit. Jadi Naru minta Hinata penuhi janjinya waktu itu.

Hinata-chan belum berani bilang Hiashi, dia masih nunggu Naruto.

Oh iya, tebakan kalian menarik deh. Pekerjaan Naruto mungkin bakal di ungkap chapter depan.

Sepertinya cukup itu saja dulu.

Special Thanks to :

 **Nyonya Besar Gaara, Azu-chan NaruHina, Onpu 885, Yami No Be, dylanNHL, Esya. 27. BC, Asyah Hatsune, Indigo Rasengan 23, Fery. Ichigokurosaki, bebek kuning, Chanshasa, Chacasavika, Uzumaki NaruHina Hyuga, Fury F, Aizen L Sousuke, Muhiddin. Fajar, Byakugan no Hime, Kucing Nista, Noor-sama, ShieLNaruHina 44, hqhqhq, rena 27, f. Dan kalian yang udah baca, fave, atau follow, juga yang telah repot-repot PM saya.**

Bagi Author manapun, apresiasi pembaca selalu jadi semangat. So,

Mind to Review?


	9. Altercation

**Chapter 9 : Altercation**

" _Aku pasti mati jika tidak menjemputmu."-Kalimat itu memang dikatakan Naruto dalam artian sebenarnya. Dia tidak sedang menggoda atau bercanda. Semua itu murni dikatakannya dengan serius. Jadi jika dia memang tidak datang menjemput Hinata, bisa diasumsikan bahwa Naruto sudah tewas di suatu tempat._

 **Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis seperti yang tercantum di bawah!**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto – Naruto

Rosarypea– HERO X HEROINE

Rate : T+

Main character (s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), masih pendek, _**Flashback**_ , alur kadang cepat-kadang lambat.

 **Jika tidak suka apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata merasa benar-benar akan terkena serangan jantung saat menjumpai Naruto di balik pintu. Tidak, tentu saja bukan karena Naruto berteleportasi atau muncul sebagai hantu, melainkan karena laki-laki itu terang-terangan menemuinya lewat pintu depan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Hinata!"

Gadis itu hanya bisa berdiri kaku dengan mata membulat. Sementara Naruto tetap berlagak seolah mereka telah saling mengenal sejak lama. Pelukan dilancarkan secara frontal dan senyum di umbar tanpa sungkan.

"A-Apa y-yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto-kun?!" Hinata berbisik panik. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Naruto erat. Pikirannya terbagi antara terkejut, bingung dan khawatir. Sekarang ini dia malah ingin menarik Naruto untuk menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat.

"Nah, tentu saja aku kemari untuk menjemputmu!" berbeda dengan Hinata, Naruto berujar dengan nada seringan kapas. Gadis itu sontak terkesiap. Berbagai praduga memenuhi kepalanya. Oh, jangan katakan laki-laki itu kemari untuk mengaku jika mereka telah tidur bersama dan berharap dengan alasan itu dia bisa membawa Hinata pergi. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Naruto sangat salah jika mengharapkan itu! Alih-alih membawanya pergi, yang ada malah kepala mereka nantinya di lubangi timah panas! Astaga, apa yang harus Hinata lakukan?!

"Ada apa? Kau tidak terlihat senang." Hinata tersentak. Gerak refleks membuatnya mundur kebelakang. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu risau. Dan Naruto tak meragukan dugaannya. Sudah pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara dulu." Lanjutnya, sambil menarik Hinata ke tempat yang lebih aman. Rasa-rasanya pembicaraan mereka memang tidak sebaiknya di dengar orang lain.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa?"

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang bicara. Mereka hanya saling melempar pandang, mencoba membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Hingga kemudian Hinata berpaling. Pandangannya mulai tidak focus. Naruto mungkin akan marah mengenai ini, tapi Hinata juga tidak berharap laki-laki itu merasa senang. Jujur saja, apa yang akan ia katakan bukan murni keinginannya. Hinata hanya terpaksa melakukannya. Dia tidak punya pilihan.

"B-Bukan masalah besar. Hanya teringat bahwa aku tak seharusnya merepotkan Naruto-kun lebih dari ini."

Naruto kelihatan bingung. Meskipun ia dapat menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Bicaralah yang jelas. Aku tidak mengerti jika kau hanya berbelit-belit seperti ini, Hinata."

Sebenarnya nada yang Naruto gunakan tergolong biasa saja. Tidak terdengar dingin atau marah. Tapi entah mengapa Hinata tak bisa menyingkirkan rasa takutnya.

"Kau meragukanku, Hinata?"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa aku meragukanmu, Naruto-kun? Kau telah datang menemuiku, Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup."

Apa yang Hinata katakan bukan kebohongan. Setiap mengingat Naruto, hanya rasa terimakasih yang selalu ingin ia sampaikan. Tak peduli sekalipun perlakuan Naruto tidak dapat dikatakan baik secara menyeluruh. Namun laki-laki itu selalu ada saat ia butuh. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Hinata menghela nafas. Masih tidak berani menatap langsung pada dua bola mata sapphire milik pemuda pirang yang entah sejak kapan telah memojokkannya di sudut ruangan.

"A-Aku hanya merasa telah bersikap egois. Tidak seharusnya aku memaksamu hingga seperti ini. Semua ini adalah masalahku. Sudah jadi tanggungjawabku untuk menyelesaikannya. Sendiri. Aku tidak boleh melibatkan Naruto-kun lagi. Maaf sudah menyusahkanmu. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Naruto-kun tidak perlu lagi-"

Terhenti. Hinata tak mampu melanjutkan ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipinya.

"Yah. Apa boleh buat jika Hinata bilang begitu. Aku akan lakukan seperti keinginanmu."

Untuk sesaat Hinata merasakan sakit di sudut hatinya, namun pada akhirnya ia membalas dengan senyum simpul. Ia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak meneriakkan perasaan sesungguhnya, bahwa Hinata sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini! Hanya saja… tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat. Ini semua demi Naruto. Hinata hanya akan membebaninya jika hubungan mereka terus berlanjut. Ia harusnya merasa lega saat Naruto mau menyetujuinya. Atau setidaknya begitu, sebelum seringaian dingin tersungging di bibir si pirang jabrik.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan bilang begitu? Bicaramu angkuh sekali ya?"

"Eh?-"

Naruto tiba-tiba menarik kepala Hinata, menyambar bibir gadis itu dengan lumatan kasar. Ciuman yang penuh rontaan. Dan rasa manis yang menyakitkan. Semakin Hinata melawan, maka Naruto akan makin menekannya.

"Fuuhh… Jangan salah paham, gadis kecil. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kumau. Tidak untukmu atau siapapun. Dan hanya aku yang berhak memutuskan!" Naruto tersenyum, meski bisikannya terdengar begitu tajam. Dia bahkan sama sekali tak merasa bersalah.

"Nah, aku perlu bicara dengan ayahmu sekarang. Kau tunggu saja, Hinata." Lanjutnya. Kemudian laki-laki itu pergi begitu saja.

Hinata tak mampu bergerak. Sudut matanya berair, sementara tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Sungguh keterlaluan. Tega sekali laki-laki itu menancapkan taringnya di bibir Hinata. Membuat gadis itu mengecap rasa dari darahnya sendiri. Sakit sekali! Hinata merasa akan mati karena perih yang menyiksa.

"Aku lupa kalau Naruto-kun bukan orang baik."

.

.

.

"Bukan salahku." Naruto berkata pelan. kemudian menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Gadis itulah yang membuatnya marah. Tiba-tiba saja berniat memutuskan hubungan mereka. Memangnya dia pikir siapa yang memegang kendali di sini? Apa dia pikir Naruto datang kemari tanpa persiapan? Bodoh sekali. Sekalipun tanpa rencana, Naruto bisa menjamin bahwa dirinya dapat membawa gadis itu keluar.

"Yo, Pak Tua!" Sapanya sembari masuk ke ruang kerja kepala keluarga Hyuuga tanpa permisi. Hiashi melirik lewat ekor matanya. Tak terlihat terkejut saat tahu bahwa seorang Naruto Uzumaki datang berkunjung.

"Huh! Kau benar-benar tahu cara memanipulasi orang ya, terutama anak baik seperti putri sulungmu itu! Tapi sayang sekali… yang seperti itu tak akan bekerja padaku."

Hiashi mencoba untuk tak mempedulikan si bocah liar yang kini duduk dengan dua kaki bertumpu di atas meja. Ia tahu betul jika Naruto tak akan menggubris sekalipun makian atau sumpah serapah dilayangkannya. Bahkan mungkin makhluk belingsatan itu makin senang. Naruto Uzumaki punya seribu macam cara untuk mencari kelemahannya. Dia seorang pemuda yang penuh tipu muslihat. Karena itulah Hiashi bertahan untuk tidak terpancing.

Sebenarnya Hiashi juga tidak menyangka jika harus berurusan dengan monster kecil itu. Diantara berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, mengapa harus Naruto orangnya? Bagaimana bisa putri sulungnya berhubungan dengan makhluk berbahaya itu? Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Saat tahu bahwa putrinya terjebak di sarang si bocah rubah, Hiashi segera mengirim para bawahannya untuk membawa Hinata kembali. Namun tanpa disangka putri sulungnya itu melawan, dan tak ada pilihan selain membawanya secara paksa. Hiashi sama sekali tidak berharap bahwa tindakannya malah melukai Hinata. Ia juga tidak berharap bahwa anggota keluarga yang lain menghujat putrinya. Hanya saja Hiashi juga memiliki keterbatasan, sekalipun dengan jabatan tinggi sebagai kepala keluarga Hyuuga.

Putri pertamanya adalah gadis yang terlalu baik. Karena itulah dia begitu rapuh ketika beradu dengan hukum klan yang keras. Sebagai putri sulung, dia dituntut untuk menjadi penerus. Namun semua orang tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak sanggup. Kemudian timbul kesalahpahaman. Hinata mungkin menganggap seluruh klan membencinya, sehingga dia memilih kabur dan terlibat dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Semua adalah kesalahannya. Hiashi tak bisa bersikap jujur sehingga bencana seperti ini terjadi. Karena itu ia harus bertanggungjawab. Semua demi kebahagiaan putrinya!

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk untuk meladenimu. Jadi cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan." Ujarnya tegas. Tak mau lebih banyak berbasa-basi dengan bocah urakan itu. Namun Naruto masih tampak tak terusik, terbukti dari ucapannya yang serasa membakar emosi.

"Jangan bicara hal bodoh seperti itu. Kau tahu benar apa mauku."

"Perhatikan cara bicaramu, bocah rubah! Hinata akan segera menikah dengan orang lain. Kau tak lagi punya hak untuk ikut campur! Sekarang cepat keluar dari sini!"

Bukannya mundur, Naruto malah kelihatan geli. Ia bahkan berani memamerkan seringaiannya pada orang nomor satu di keluarga Hyuuga. Terlebih saat mengetahui siapa orang-orang yang mengajukan lamaran pada Hinata. Tentu, Naruto sudah tahu semuanya. Terimakasih pada Karin Uzumaki yang telah ia paksa bekerja keras.

"Heeh… Jadi mana yang kau pilih? Bajingan Sabaku atau laki-laki keparat dari klan Ootsuki?"

Hiashi tersentak, namun dapat segera menguasai diri.

"Kubilang cepat pergi dari sini!" hardiknya tajam. Sementara Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Yah. Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, rasanya cuma ini yang bisa kulakukan. Lagipula Hinata akan sedih jika keluarganya kuhabisi. Jadi apa boleh buat."

Naruto melempar sebuah amplop hitam tepat di hadapan Hiashi. Senyum angkuh tepampang saat melihat Lelaki paruh baya itu terbelalak.

"Kaulah yang tak punya hak untuk menolak, Pak Tua. Dia milikku sekarang."

Hiashi menggigil geram. Rahangnya terkatup rapat, sementara jemarinya mencengkram tepi meja dengan niat menghancurkan.

"Bisa-bisanya kau…"

"Yah, aku memang bisa lakukan apapun jika aku mau."

Sial! Jika sudah seperti ini, maka tak ada lagi yang bisa Hiashi lakukan. Bahkan orang sekelas Bangsawan seperti Toneri Ootsuki atau anggota elit pemerintahan Suna tak akan bisa berkutik. Bocah rubah itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya bertindak. Sesuatu seperti ini tak pernah Hiashi duga.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, ijinkan aku pamit sekarang. Dan jangan berharap untuk bertemu dengan Hinata lagi. Selamat tinggal, Pak Tua."

Naruto bangkit, kemudian melangkah pergi dengan lambaian tangan.

.

.

.

 _Lelah. Naruto sama sekali tidak asing dengan kata itu, bahkan bisa dibilang jika hidupnya menempel erat dengan istilah itu. Tapi entah kenapa, untuk yang satu ini dia benar-benar ingin mengakhirinya secepat mungkin!_

" _Aku sudah nggak tahan lagi!"_

 _Itu tadi bukan Naruto yang bilang, tapi salah satu rekannya, Tenten, yang bersembunyi tak jauh dibelakang. Penampilannya sama kacau, dengan tubuh penuh lumpur yang mengering, rambut awut-awutan, dan bau yang bahkan bisa membuat siapapun pingsan jika mendekat dalam radius dua meter. Jangan lupakan kantung mata berlapis yang mulai menghitam, membuat mereka tampak seperti mayat hidup._

 _Sementara rekan Naruto yang lain, yakni Rock Lee, sedang menggumamkan sesuatu berulangkali. Kedengarannya seperti 'Semangat masa muda', atau 'inilah perjuangan', dan sesuatu semacam itu. Naruto tak mendengar terlalu jelas, karena posisi mereka berjarak lumayan jauh._

" _Psst… Oi, Kogitsune!" Tenten mendesis-desis, tapi yang dipanggil tak kunjung menoleh. "Kogitsune!" panggilnya lagi, namun masih tak ada respon. "Ck, Baiklah, Naruto!" Serunya, kali ini sambil melempar batu seukuran kepalan tangan yang mendarat tepat di punggung si pirang jabrik._

 _Naruto mengumpat tertahan, baru kemudian menoleh dengan raut wajah terganggu._

" _Sudah kupanggil dari tadi! Kenapa tak menjawab? Apa kau tuli mendadak?" gadis bercepol dua itu keburu nyerocos sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya._

" _Aku tidak merasa kau memanggil namaku selain yang terakhir, dan aku tak butuh kau lempari batu!"_

" _Kogitsune itu juga namamu!"_

" _Kalian saja yang seenaknya memanggilku begitu!"_

" _Lah, itu kau tahu."_

 _Merasa jika berdebatan konyol ini akan sia-sia, Naruto memutuskan untuk langsung ke inti pembicaraan. "Apa maumu?"_

" _Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang situasinya! Aku tak dapat melihat apapun dari sini." Bisiknya gusar._

 _Naruto menghela napas, mencoba memaklumi kondisi yang tak mendukung, terutama bagi 'mereka yang bermata normal', seperti Tenten atau Lee._

" _Belum ada tanda-tanda jika gerbang akan di buka. Selain itu, kira-kira ada lima kelompok lain yang juga bersembunyi di sekitar sini."_

" _Hmm… Jadi begitu. Instingmu itu boleh juga, Kogitsune!"_

" _Namaku Naruto! Cobalah untuk memanggilku dengan benar!"_

 _Tenten hanya mengangkat bahu, pura-pura tidak dengar. Dia tahu kalau Naruto sebenarnya juga tidak benar-benar mempermasalahkan nama panggilannya. Hampir semua yang ada di sini tahu mengenai Uzumaki Naruto. Dia anak asuh dari makluk yang dijuluki Monster Rubah Ekor Sembilan, Kyuubi no Yoku. Jadi julukan Kogitsune-anak rubah, memang cocok dilabelkan padanya._

" _Lee! Tenten!-"_

 _Dua orang yang dipanggil mulai bersiaga. Mereka bergerak maju dengan sangat perlahan dan tanpa suara, berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian kelompok lain. Target mereka ialah menjadi kelompok pertama yang keluar dengan nyawa yang masih melekat pada tubuh masing-masing. Dalam hal ini ketepatan dan kegesitan sangat mempengaruhi, tidak lupa dengan sedikit bumbu keberuntungan._

 _Naruto mulai menghitung dalam hati,_

 _Lima._

 _Empat._

 _Tiga._

 _Dua._

" _Sekarang!"_

 _Dalam sekejab Tenten dan Lee berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Mereka Berteriak dan menerjang apapun yang di laluinya. Naruto sendiri tahu-tahu sudah berada jauh di depan, sementara kelompok yang lain mulai menyusul. Di depan sana, pintu gerbang mulai terbuka._

" _Lima belas detik!" Naruto memperingatkan sembari melirik senapan otomatis yang mulai di aktifkan di kanan-kiri lintasan lari mereka._

 _Lee berteriak makin kencang, seiring kecepatannya yang bertambah. Sementara Tenten kelihatan makin panik. Bahkan pandangannya sempat kabur karena menangis. Namun mereka akhirnya berhasil keluar hidup-hidup, ditambah beberapa orang beruntung lainnya._

" _Berakhir sudah!" Tenten memekik, sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang basah. Lee yang terbawa suasana jadi ikut terharu kemudian mulai berkicau ria bersama Tenten._

 _Sementara Naruto berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. Mereka terlalu berisik untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja lepas dari maut. Yah, semua orang yang berhasil lolos memang memiliki karakter unik yang berbeda. Tak peduli sekonyol apapun tingkah mereka, orang-orang ini tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Baik Naruto, Lee, Tenten, dan orang-orang dari kelompok lain, mereka semua adalah para pasukan yang nantinya akan dikirim ke medan perang. Sebuah pasukan khusus yang terdiri dari para maniac perang. Bertarung bukan lagi semacam keinginan, namun suatu kebutuhan. Dan medan tempur adalah tempat yang sangat cocok untuk mereka. Meskipun sebenarnya ada yang datang kemari dengan alasan tertentu._

 _Ya, sebuah program yang menjanjikan keinginan rasional mereka terpenuhi, seaneh apapun permintaannya. Dengan melewati serangkaian tes yang mana pada detik pertama dapat menghilangkan nyawa mereka, para peserta yang lolos akan terpenuhi harapannya. Awalnya Naruto tak tertarik dengan penawaran ini. Tujuan utamanya memang ingin turun ke medan perang. Sesuatu semacam ini hanya dianggapnya sebagai formalitas, toh ia sudah pasti lulus dengan mudah. Bahkan bisa dibilang bahwa Negara patut bersyukur saat seorang Uzumaki Naruto mau bergabung. Namun karena ada seorang gadis yang keberadaannya sangat menarik, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengambilnya. Persoalannya tidak rumit. Prosedurnya juga mudah. Lagipula ini cuma sekalian saja. Jika ada cara yang lebih mudah, maka tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. Dan karena ini adalah program yang di buat Negara, para petinggi juga tak dapat ikut campur._

 _Naruto menginginkan Hinata. Setelah semua yang terjadi, jangan harap Naruto mau melepaskannya. Hak kepemilikan sudah ada sejak gadis itu masuk ke wilayahnya. Dan Naruto akan selalu dapat apa yang ia mau. Itu pasti._

 _._

.

.

Hinata hanya membisu sepanjang perjalanan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Naruto dapat membawanya keluar tanpa ada keributan yang terjadi. Tidak lama setelah meninggalkannya dengan membekaskan luka gigitan yang menyakitkan, laki-laki itu segera kembali dan membawanya pergi. Dia sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apapun, namun karena tidak ada yang menahan kepergian mereka, maka Hinata menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto telah berhasil.

Sebenarnya Hinata sangat ingin menanyakan banyak hal. Tentang kemana arah tujuan mereka, atau mengapa Naruto mau melakukan ini, juga mengenai alasan yang Naruto gunakan untuk membebaskannya, dan masih banyak lagi. Seluruh pertanyaan itu kian berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Namun Hinata tak dapat bersuara. Bibirnya terlalu sakit, bahkan untuk sekedar menghela nafas.

Sementara tersangka yang melakukan perbuatan kejam itu masih terus berfokus ke jalanan. Untuk kali ini mereka pergi dengan mobil yang Naruto kemudikan. Hinata tidak tahu darimana Naruto mendapatkannya. Dan ia juga tidak terlalu ingin tahu.

"Apa kau marah Hinata?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng. Satu tangannya masih betah bertengger di bibir. Pandangannya teralih ke samping. Naruto hanya melirik sedikit, kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau lain kali kau bicara seperti itu lagi... lidahmu-lah yang akan kugigit sampai putus!"

Seharusnya Hinata takut, namun yang tampak malah rona merah samar dipipinya. Penyebabnya hanya dimengerti olehnya sendiri. Dan Hinata sedang tidak ingin berbagi dengan orang lain.

"Kau mengerti kan, Hinata?"

"Umm."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Well, cuma permintaan maaf karena updatenya lama. Dan selamat datang juga bagi pembaca baru. Semoga kalian terhibur.

Special Thanks to :

 **ShielNaruHina44, anita. Indah. 777, IndigoRasengan 23, Onpu 885, Fuyukai 26, Rinne TEN, Nyonya Besar Gaara, Aizen L Sousuke, Noor-sama, Fery. Ichigokurosaki, bebek kuning, Liu, muhiddin. Fajar, primaasep 1899, chanshasa, hqhqhq, durarawr, rena27, mari-chan, Sarah Hyuzumaki, Dksfgxo, WassupK, Ikha Hime, Astiari, Destback, Asyah Hatsune, NaraBee, Pearl-kun, Winda 289, kaila wu, Sena Ayuki, xxx, agintalavegr, shinobigila, uchiha della, kurotsuhi mangetsu, Natsu 819. Dan bagi kalian yang udah baca, fav atau follow.**

Bagi Author manapun, apresiasi pembaca selalu jadi semangat. So,

Mind to Review?


	10. Remember (2)

Siapapun pasti pernah mendengar-sedikitnya satu kali-jika menyangkut tentang Uzumaki. Ketika nama itu disebut, kebanyakan orang akan menatap prihatin sambil menyatakan duka cita.

'Pengorbanan…', 'Tragedi…', 'Mistery…', dan… 'Musnah.'-Salah satunya pasti terdengar jika membahas tentang Uzumaki. Itu tak mengherankan, mengingat Uzushio, desa tempat mereka tinggal, hancur lebur dalam sebulan.

Saat itu merupakan puncak dari perang perebutan Wilayah. Dan di desa yang mulanya damai itu, secara tiba-tiba terjadi kerusuhan. Pemicunya tak diketahui. Ada yang bilang jika Klan Uzumaki membelot dan bergabung dengan Wilayah lain. Ada pula yang mengatakan tempat itu di serang musuh karena diduga merupakan tempat persembunyian Penguasa Wilayah. Ada lagi yang mengatakan jika desa itu ikut tersulut perang karena berada di perbatasan. Banyak rumor yang berkembang, namun tak satu pun yang tahu kejadian sebenarnya. Satu hal yang pasti , ratusan jiwa telah menjadi korban dari kekacauan yang timbul.

.

.

.

 **Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis seperti yang tercantum di bawah!**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto – Naruto

Rosarypea– HERO X HEROINE

Rate : T+

Main character (s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), masih pendek, _**Flashback**_ , alur kadang cepat-kadang lambat.

 **Jika tidak suka apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti tidak cukup puas dengan berbagai ketidakjelasan, Naruto lagi-lagi membuat Hinata bingung dengan mengajaknya berkunjung ke sebuah mansion mewah yang terletak di daerah terpencil, tepatnya di bagian tenggara yang jauh dari pusat kota.

Hinata mengira Naruto memiliki sesuatu yang perlu di urus lebih dulu, baru kemudian mereka akan kembali ke rumah kecil penuh tanaman itu. Jadi Hinata berinisiatif untuk menunggu di mobil, terlebih ia tidak ingin orang lain menemuinya dalam keadaan bibir bengkak karena digigit orang yang tidak lain adalah Naruto sendiri. Astaga, itu sungguh memalukan.

Sayangnya, anggapan Hinata harus pupus ketika pemuda pirang itu mengajaknya turun. Naruto berubah ke mode super perhatian ketika ia membantu Hinata keluar, kemudian berjalan mengiringinya hingga pintu depan. Laki-laki itu bertingkah seolah beberapa saat lalu mereka tidak sedang bertengkar.

"Sial. Kuncinya ketinggalan." Naruto merutuk pelan ketika sadar benda yang dicarinya ternyata tertinggal. Ia kemudian membunyikan bel dan menggedor pintu, sementara Hinata hanya membatu di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu kau di dalam! Jangan menyalahkanku jika pintu ini kurusak karena kau tak cepat keluar!" teriaknya keras, hampir mirip seperti rentenir yang menagih hutang.

"Berisik! Siapapun disana, sebaiknya berhenti berteriak atau kau akan menyesal!" Si empunya rumah balas mengancam. Langkah kakinya berderap kasar, hampir siap mendamprat siapapun yang berani mengacau di tempatnya sepagi ini.

BRAAKK…

"ADA URUSAN-Ck! Naruto rupanya. Masih hidup, eh?" seorang wanita muda melongok keluar dengan setelan gaun tidur kedodoran. Pandangannya menyiratkan rasa bosan yang teramat kentara. Kerah gaunnya melenceng ke arah kiri, mengekspos sebagian bahu dan leher putihnya yang entah kenapa penuh dengan ruam kemerahan. Naruto sebenarnya tahu itu apa, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

"Bicara seenakmu saja." Bocah pirang itu mendengus. "Untuk sementara aku akan tinggal disini. Dan aku ingin kau…" Naruto sedikit bergerser, membuat pandangan wanita itu terarah pada Hinata yang berdiri dibelakang, "…mengurusnya."

Hinata mencoba menyapa sebisanya. Ia dalam posisi tidak tahu apa-apa, selain mengikuti arus yang Naruto ciptakan. Dia tidak kenal wanita itu, dan ia tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto memutuskan untuk membawanya tinggal di sini. Apalagi rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman ketika wanita itu memelototinya dan terlihat hampir kehabisan napas. Namun detik selanjutnya, Hinata nyaris memekik ketika wanita itu menerjang ke arah Naruto hingga keduanya tumbang.

" Brengsek kau, Bocah! Aku tahu kau itu bodoh, tapi aku tidak mengira kau sebodoh ini! Sejak kapan kau berani menghamili anak orang?! Dan sekarang kau memaksanya melakukan Aborsi?! Astaga, gadis yang malang! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Naruto, aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk jadi seperti ini! Huaa… semua salahku!"

Giliran Naruto yang menatap bosan ke arah wanita yang tampaknya kini sedang memainkan salah satu drama picisan dalam serial tv yang mungkin sering ditontonnya. Sementara Hinata kelihatan begitu terkejut.

 _'Di-Dia Ibunya?!'_ batinnya menjerit.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti kau adalah pengasuhku, Jidat lebar!" Naruto mendorong muka wanita itu, kemudian cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri. Dan sebelum ia mendapat amukan lagi, laki-laki itu segera membawa Hinata kabur ke lantai dua.

"Berhenti kau! Dasar brengsek!" Teriakan wanita itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Naruto segera mengunci pintu kamarnya, kemudian menerjang ranjang empuk yang memang sudah lama tidak ia tempati.

"Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada Ibu-mu, Naruto-kun!"

"Dia bukan Ibuku Hinata."

"Tapi tetap saja-"

"Kalau begitu turunlah dan gantikan aku minta maaf."

"Eh? Tapi itu tanggungjawabmu Naru-"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" potongnya keras kepala. Sekarang laki-laki itu malah semakin menyurukkan kepalanya ke tumpukan bantal. Hinata menghela nafas, memilih menyerah dan menggantikannya turun untuk minta maaf. Sebenarnya ia sedikit heran, karena tidak bisanya Naruto merajuk seperti itu.

"Namanya Sakura. Sekalian minta dia untuk memeriksa kondisimu. Dia dokter." Pesan terakhir Naruto sebelum Hinata berlalu.

Sekarang Naruto sendirian, dan rasa kantuk menggelayutinya begitu cepat. Setelah pertarungan panjang di hutan bersama Lee dan Tenten, Naruto hanya sempat bersiap-siap, kemudian langsung menjemput Hinata.

Di saat inilah kelelahannya menumpuk, membuatnya tak berdaya dan tertidur dengan cepat, sekalipun ia tidak senang berada di tempat ini. Tempat yang penuh dengan memori masa lalu. Membawa kembali kenangan suram masa kecilnya.

.

.

.

 _Sakit. Jari-jari kokoh itu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya seperti ular yang membelit mangsa. Erat dan seakan hendak meremukkan. Naruto tak berkutik, lidahnya serasa kelu ketika menatap sepasang mata jahat yang mampu membuatnya menahan napas. Otak yang harusnya penuh dengan pertanyaan itu kini dipaksa untuk fokus memikirkan cara, agar ia tetap dapat mengimbangi langkah panjang orang tua angkatnya tanpa terjatuh. Itu sudah pasti, karena ia sangat yakin sekalipun ia jatuh, lelaki jahat itu tak akan berhenti dan memilih untuk menyeretnya sepanjang jalan._

 _"Masuk!" Suara berat itu kembali terdengar. Naruto merasa tubuhnya terdorong hingga nyaris terjerembab._

 _Kyuubi menutup pintu, kemudian merebahkan diri di sofa terdekat. Matanya mengerling ke arah Naruto yang kini sibuk mengamati sekitar. Bocah itu pura-pura kuat meskipun sudut matanya berair, satu tangannya menggosok lengan yang memerah-bekas cengkraman tangan yang tercetak jelas. Tentu Kyuubi menyadarinya, namun ia tidak berkomentar apapun._

 _"Hei… sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan di sini?" Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya. Semenjak keluar dari panti, Kyuubi tidak menceritakan apapun. Dan ia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapi keluarga barunya. Apa ia harus bersikap seperti anak penurut untuk dapat bermain dengan bebas? Rasanya tidak. Naruto tak berpikir hidupnya akan berjalan semudah itu. Lagipula di sana tidak ada sesuatu yang dapat dimainkan atau diajak bermain._

 _Kelihatannya Kyuubi juga tinggal sendiri. Dia tampak seperti pria liar yang enggan terikat. Itulah yang membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya mengapa laki-laki itu mau mengasuhnya. Dan satu pertanyaan menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya. Ia mencoba menatap balik laki-laki yang masih diam mengacuhkannya dan bertanya lagi dengan kepolosan seorang anak umur enam tahun._

 _"Apa aku harus memanggilmu Ayah?"_

 _Tercengang, adalah reaksi yang kelihatannya tak mungkin Kyuubi tunjukkan, namun tidak untuk saat ini. Raut wajahnya terlihat Shock dengan bola mata yang membulat sempurna, sementara mulutnya setengah terbuka. Ia menatap Naruto seolah bocah itu baru saja bicara menggunakan bahasa alien._

 _Ayah, katanya? Ya ampun, Kyuubi merasa ingin tertawa kencang. Apa bocah itu mau melucu?_

 _"Hmmph…" Pada akhirnya dia mendengus. Sorot mata jahat itu kembali dan seringainya makin melebar._

 _"Menggelikan." Oloknya, menohok perasaan si bocah polos secara telak. Naruto terhuyung ke belakang. Mata birunya bergetar saat beradu dengan tajamnya mata merah yang seakan membakar habis harapannya._

 _"Kau bodoh, ya?! Apa kau pikir aku memungutmu untuk memainkan drama keluarga tolol seperti yang kau bayangkan? Jangan bermimpi! Kau datang kesini untuk mati bocah!"_

 _Kyuubi merasa mulutnya tak lagi berada dalam kendalinya. Semua kata-kata kejam itu terus meluncur, mengoyak habis perasaan Naruto hingga tak bersisa. Menekan kesadaran mentalnya hingga ke titik terendah. Air mata dan raut wajah terluka, yang bahkan terpampang jelas itupun masih tak mampu mengghentikan ocehannya._

 _"Lagipula kau yakin dengan fantasi konyolmu untuk memanggilku_ _ **Ayah**_ _? Memanggil seseorang yang telah membunuh_ _ **Ayah kandungmu**_ _dengan panggilan itu?-"_

 _Seolah tak cukup, Kyuubi membombardir Naruto lagi dengan kenyataan pahit. Dan untuk sekejab, waktu serasa berhenti berdetak. Mereka beradu pandang. Tatapan tajam tanpa ampun melawan sorot terkejut yang penuh dengan rasa tidak percaya._

 _Apa ini? Naruto tak habis pikir ketika mendengar pengakuan bahwa orang yang bertanggungjawab mengasuhnya, malah terang-terangan mengaku bahwa dirinyalah pelaku pembunuhan orang tuanya._

 _Jadi begitu? Jadi itu alasannya berada di panti asuhan? Jadi karena orang inilah ia tumbuh sendirian? Lalu bagaimana mungkin dia datang dan kini menjadi mengasuhnya?! Apa ini candaan? Sungguh tidak lucu! Terlalu ironis hingga membuatnya muak._

 _Kenapa… ini harus terjadi padanya? Ini bukan lelucon kan?_

 _Bocah itu terisak keras. Meremas kepalanya yang seakan hendak pecah._

 _"Kau mau memanggilku_ _ **Ayah**_ _? meskipun aku juga yang menghabisi_ _ **Ibumu**_ _?-"_

 _"Di-Diamlah-" Naruto memohon dengan suara parau. Dia kesal! Dia marah! Pria ini yang bersalah! Kenapa tega membuat hidupnya sengsara seperti ini? Ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi! Tapi Kyuubi masih tidak mau diam._

 _"Kau masih mau memanggilku_ _ **Ayah**_ _sekalipun aku menghabisi_ _ **keluargamu**_ _?"_

 _"BERISIK!" Naruto meraung hingga terbatuk, tersedak karena tangisan dan nafasnya berbenturan. Terengah-engah!_

 _"KAU MAU MEMANGGILKU AYAH PADAHAL AKULAH YANG MEMUSNAHKAN SELURUH KLAN-MU?! HAHAHA… TOLOL! KAU BENAR-BENAR BOCAH TOLOL!" Namun Kyuubi malah tertawa keras, kewarasannya seolah menghilang. Ia berubah menjadi sosok gila. Mentertawai kondisi mengenaskan si bocah yang kini mencengkram kuat dada kecilnya. Membuat pakaian lusuhnya bertambah kusut. Sorot mata si bocah polos berganti dengan tatapan tajam penuh kebencian._

 _Orang ini yang bersalah! Dialah yang menghabisi keluarganya. Apapun alasannya, lelaki ini telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Tak bisa dimaafkan! Sampai mati pun tak akan termaafkan! Tidak akan bisa dimaafkan!_

 _"SIAL! AKAN KUBUNUH! AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" geramnya dengan rahang terkatup._

 _Kyuubi tersenyum, tatapannya berubah datar._

 _"Tentu. Kau dapat membunuhku, kapanpun! Tapi ingat… itu hanya akan terjadi jika kau tidak mati lebih dulu!" katanya, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajah, mengunci pandangan Naruto agar menatap matanya._

 _"Mari buat kesepakatan, bocah! Aku tak akan membunuhmu asal kau mau menuruti perintahku. Dan tentu saja kau tetap boleh mencoba membunuhku kapanpun kau mau. Bagaimana?"_

 _Naruto tak dapat menyahut, tekanan yang diberikan Kyuubi tak mampu ia lawan. Naruto benci kondisi ini. Dia benci saat melihat makhluk biadap itu menang. Dan rasa marah serta kebenciannya tersalurkan dengan baik lewat tatapan matanya._

 _"Baiklah bocah, kuanggap kau setuju! Besok kita akan mulai latihannya, kau akan jadi mesin pembunuh yang menakjubkan! Dan jangan mati dulu sebelum kau bisa membunuhku! Kau mengerti, bocah?!"_

 _GREEP… Naruto berhasil mencengkram kerah baju Kyuubi, masih dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras, ia mulai bersuara._

 _"Jangan panggil aku bocah, sialan! Namaku Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!"_

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Special Thanks to :

 **Byakugou no Hime, Byakugan no Hime, Kurotsuhi Mangetsu, KillYouLove, Rhein 98, bebek kuning, Anitaa Hyuuga, anita indah 777, yusufnur 321, uchiha emo 10, kaila wu, Setya 566, Betelgeuse Bellatrix, Ikha Hime, andypraze, Tsukikohimechan, IndigoRasengan 23, Winda 289, luchaai, Onpu 885, nuun, chanshasa, Guest, uchiha della, kensuchan, Chimunk-NHL, Guest (2), Nacs uzumaki, risa chan.** **Dan bagi kalian yang udah baca, fav atau follow.**

Bagi Author manapun, apresiasi pembaca selalu jadi semangat. So,

Mind to Review?


	11. Remember (3)

_"Sial! Rubah bodoh sialan! Dasar Siluman Tua! Tidak punya otak!"_

 _Kesal. Naruto benar-benar kesal hingga dia ingin menangis. Terserah mau dianggap cengeng atau apa, ia sudah tidak peduli. Luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya kalah oleh rasa sakit di perutnya. Semua ini gara-gara Kyuubi. Pria tak bertanggung jawab itu menghilang dua minggu lamanya tanpa menyisakan apapun. Tak ada uang yang tertinggal, sementara persediaan makanan habis sejak lima hari lalu. Apanya yang orangtua asuh?! Pria gila itu malah tega menelantarkannya sendiri di sini._

 _Sejak awal Naruto tahu jika pria itu memang tak peduli padanya. Dan ia membenci dirinya sendiri ketika ingat bahwa ia sempat berharap pada monster itu. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir untuk memanggilnya ayah. Kelihatannya waktu itu ia melindur, atau otaknya sedang bermasalah. Setidaknya itulah yang ia percaya ketika berusaha mengumpulkan sisa harga dirinya yang hancur lebur. Namun ia tidak sepenuhnya menyesal, karena kenaifan itulah yang membuat Kyuubi mau mengaku. Membuatkan alasan agar ia bisa terus hidup demi membalas perlakuan pria itu._

 _Satu hal yang masih menjadi misteri, adalah sesuatu yang membuat Kyuubi mau mengasuhnya. Naruto hanya tahu bahwa pria itu adalah orang yang membantai seluruh keluarganya dan membawanya ke panti, kemudian mengasuhnya hingga kini- dibilang mengasuh juga sepertinya tidak cocok, karena yang dilakukan si brengsek itu cuma memukulinya, mencekokinya dengan makanan instan, dan memperalatnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor jika waktunya tiba. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya? Harusnya dia tidak punya alasan untuk melakukan itu semua. Yah, apapun yang terjadi, tujuan Naruto sekarang adalah mengalahkannya. Kenyataan rumit tentang masa lalu yang terlilit bak benang kusut itu terlalu sulit ia pahami sekarang. Mungkin nanti, setelah ia tumbuh cukup dewasa dan mengetahui kebenarannya._

 _Masalah krusialnya saat ini adalah menunggu rubah itu pulang! Orang itu harus pulang sebelum ia benar-benar jadi mayat. Naruto sudah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Lima hari dia tidak makan apapun. Tubuhnya melemas, ia tak bisa melakukan hal lain kecuali meringkuk di sofa. Perutnya terasa sangat perih. Rasanya sakit sekali! Bahkan ia jauh lebih suka meresapi sakit dari luka memarnya daripada rasa perih di perutnya sekarang. Karena baik diam atau bergerak, rasa sakitnya tetap tidak berkurang._

 _"Dasar rubah bodoh…"_

 _"Tega sekali dia…"_

 _" Kyuubi bodoh…"_

 _"Kurama tidak punya otak…"_

 _"Kau bilang tidak akan membiarkanku mati jika aku menurutimu…"_

 _"Pembohong…"_

 _"Kau saja yang mati sana…"-_

 _Dan Naruto mulai menangis dalam diam. Meski begitu mulutnya terus komat-kamit, berharap kutukannya mampu membuat Kurama Kyuubi- dimanapun dia berada sekarang- mendadak dapat sial, agar dia ingat bahwa ada anak kelaparan yang menunggu kepulangannya._

 _Naruto diliputi rasa takut. Dia belum mau mati. Tidak sampai ia bisa membalas rubah bodoh itu. Membalas semua perlakuannya. Untuk itulah ia dapat bertahan sampai sekarang. Tak pernah mengeluh menjalani serangkaian latihan ekstrim, yang normalnya tak mungkin dijalani anak seumurnya. Terus menekuni jadwal ketat, dimana seharian penuh digunakan untuk latihan fisik dan mental. Berlari, berenang, memanjat, melompat, berguling, bahkan berjalan tanpa suara. Belum lagi menghafal berbagai macam senjata, berlatih menggunakannya, merakitnya, dan masih banyak lagi. Kyuubi selalu mengatainya bodoh jika ia lambat mempelajari sesuatu, meski sejujurnya Naruto termasuk anak berotak jenius yang mampu meresapi semua itu di usia yang masih sangat muda._

 _Bicara soal usia, Naruto sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tahu berapa usianya sekarang. Segala kesibukan membuatnya lupa menghitung hari. Waktu seolah berlalu begitu saja. Kira-kira berapa lama ia berada di tempat ini? Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Naruto tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa ia tumbuh lebih tinggi, dan rambutnya makin panjang. Jadi berapa usianya sekarang? Pertamakali diberitahu di umur tiga tahun, selanjutnya ia biasa menghitung usianya lewat ulang tahun konohamaru. Namun hari terburuk sepanjang tahun itu kini tak lagi bisa dia ingat. Kalau dipikir lagi, itu semua tidak penting. Untuk apa mengingat hari ulang tahun orang lain? Toh Naruto benci pesta ulang tahun. Ia tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya. Dan itu sudah pasti… karena ia sendiri tak tahu kapan ia dilahirkan._

.

.

.

 **Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis seperti yang tercantum di bawah!**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto – Naruto

Rosarypea– HERO X HEROINE

Rate : M

Main character (s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), _**Flashback**_ , alur kadang cepat-kadang lambat.

 **Jika tidak suka apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back!**

.

.

.

Hinata sedikit ragu untuk menemui seseorang yang dipanggil Sakura itu. Tentu karena ia hanya orang asing disini. Mungkin saja kedatangannya kemari malah membuat kacau. Lagipula ia tidak tahu apa hubungan Naruto dengan wanita itu. Kakak adik? Atau malah mantan pacar?! Astaga, apa yang harus Hinata lakukan jika mereka memang punya hubungan semacam itu? Lagipula mereka tidak mirip satu sama lain, dan wanita itu terlalu muda untuk jadi ibu angkat Naruto-Hinata ingat si pirang itu pernah mengatakan jika dulunya dia dibesarkan di panti. Kalau sampai tinggal bersama itu tandanya mereka ada hubungan dekat kan? Jangan-jangan wanita itu sebenarnya ingin memperbaiki hubungan antara mereka, tapi Hinata malah muncul dan mengacaukan semuanya. Itu sebabnya wanita itu tampak sangat marah. Ya ampun, Hinata benar-benar tidak ingin jadi orang ketiga. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Apalagi Naruto tadi menyuruhnya untuk menggantikan laki-laki itu minta maaf. Mungkin maksudnya adalah meminta Hinata untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini. Bahwa mereka tidak ada hubungan apapun. Hinata hanya kebetulan di tolong Naruto, kemudian Hinata membalas budi. Hanya seperti itu. Dan semua sudah berakhir. Tak akan ada keslahan yang terulang lagi. Naruto dan Sakura-san akan segera berbaikan. Hinata akan memastikannya

Dengan tekad bulat, gadis itu mulai menuruni tangga. Ia akan minta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya, meskipun ia tidak yakin akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Sakit hati sudah pasti. Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan mental jika nanti ia dicaci maki. Dan ia tidak akan keberatan sekalipun ia nanti dipukuli. Tidak apa-apa selama Naruto dan Sakura-san dapat berbaikan.

Mengira-ngira dimana tempat Sakura berada sekarang, Hinata menjumpai pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia mendekat, merasa bingung sendiri karena sikapnya sangat berhati-hati. Tidak! Hinata tidak sedang mencoba menyelinap atau apapun. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apa Sakura benar ada di sana tanpa membuat wanita itu terkejut. Jadilah dia berjalan dengan perlahan dan mengintip sedikit.

"!"

Terhenti. Hinata hanya dapat membulatkan matanya begitu melihat keadaan di dalam. Ada dua orang di sana. Itu Sakura-san dan seorang lelaki yang tidak ia kenal. Dan mereka sedang…

'Ci-Ci-Ci… Ciuman?!'

Apa? Apa yang terjadi?! Selingkuh?! Sakura-san selingkuh?! Yah, ini memang bukan urusannya, tapi… Sakura-san selingkuh meski Naruto ada di sini?! Apa itu tidak keterlaluan? Atau mungkin dia berpikir Naruto selingkuh dengan Hinata hingga nekat melakukan hal yang sama?!

Bagaimana ini?! Sekarang ia harus bagaimana?! Apa harus dihentikan? Apa perlu ia kembali dan memberitahu Naruto? Aah… kakinya tak bisa bergerak. Suaranya tercekat. Dan apa pula itu?! Laki-laki tak dikenal itu melirik ke arahnya! Dia melihat Hinata!

"Hmmmph… Fuah… Ada apa Sa- Ahh! Gadis yang tadi!"

Wajah Hinata memerah sampai telinga ketika Sakura menyadari kehadirannya.

"MA-MAAF MENGGANGGU!" ia memekik dan mencoba kabur, namun Sakura berhasil mencekal pergelangan tangannya lebih dulu.

"Kau tak akan kemana-mana sebelum aku tahu semuanya!" Seringai Sakura membuat gadis itu bergidik. Hinata tak bisa kabur kemanapun.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang kini di tempati Sakura dan Hinata bernuansa serba putih. Terdapat meja kecil dimana buku-buku tertata rapi. Sementara sudut ruangan di tempati lemari kaca yang bersebelahan dengan ranjang pasien. Aroma obat-obatan bercampur dengan pendingin ruangan menimbulkan bau yang khas. Inilah ruang perawatan, dimana Hinata duduk dan saling berhadapan dengan Sakura yang memilih berdiri di depannya.

"Jadi Hinata, bisa kau jelaskan sekarang? Aku tahu Naruto yang melakukan ini!" Sakura berujar sambil mengangkat dagu Hinata dan meneliti luka gigitan di bibirnya. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Tatapan tajam Sakura membuat nyalinya ciut.

Tapi ia tak boleh bersikap pengecut seperti ini! Hinata harus menjelaskan semuanya!

"Ma-Maafkan aku Sakura-san! Aku sungguh tak ada hubungan khusus dengan Naruto-kun. Dia sudah menolongku, dan aku merasa harus membalas budi. Ha-Hanya begitu. Tolong jangan salah paham."

Sakura masih menatap Hinata lekat. Ia mundur sejenak untuk mengambil beberapa barang, dan Hinata hanya berharap itu bukanlah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Ingat, cinta bisa membutakan segalanya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang mungkin dilakukan Sakura? Wanita yang cemburu cukup berbahaya. Apalagi dia juga memiliki pengetahuan yang mendukung lewat profesinya.

"Heh! Biar kutebak, Naruto minta tidur denganmu?"

Perkataannya membuat Hinata nyaris tersedak. Gadis itu menatap Sakura dengan terkejut. Sama sekali tidak menyangka jika perempuan yang sepertinya tiga tahun lebih tua dari Naruto mengucapkan hal sefrontal itu-meskipun tebakannya memang tepat.

"Maafkan aku." Lirihnya, terlihat amat menyesal. Tentu, Hinata sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal jahat dan memalukan. Tapi ia bisa apa jika Naruto memintanya sebagai balas budi? Hinata tak mungkin menolak permintaan orang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Ia juga tidak tahu jika Naruto punya mantan kekasih yang mau mengajaknya balikan. Apalagi orang itu lebih tua darinya.

Cukup lama pembicaraan terhenti. Hinata merasa keheningan ini menyiksanya. Membuatnya tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah. Sampai kemudian Sakura menghela nafas. Wanita itu mendekat kembali. Menatap gadis yang menunduk sedih itu dengan prihatin.

"Lukamu harus diobati." Tegasnya. Hinata memberanikan diri mendongak, meski matanya tertutup rapat. Gadis itu membiarkan Sakura menangani luka di bibirnya. Setiap sentuhan wanita itu terasa lembut, mematahkan dugaan Hinata yang sempat mengira jika Sakura mungkin akan mengasarinya.

"Dan jangan minta maaf. Naruto-lah yang bersalah. Akan kupukul nanti. Jadi tidak masalah." Sakura melanjutkan. Namun respon yang Hinata berikan membuatnya terkejut. Secara refleks gadis itu menggenggam tangannya. Menatap penuh harap sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan Sakura-san. Lebih baik pukul aku saja. Kalian tidak harus memperburuk situasi karena kehadiranku. Sakura-san harus kembali pada Naruto-kun! Jadi pukul aku saja! Setelah itu berbaikanlah dengan Naruto-kun dan tinggalkan laki-laki yang menakutkan tadi!"

Giliran Sakura yang kebingungan. Ia berkedip-kedip. Tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Kembali pada Naruto? Laki-laki menakutkan tadi? Tunggu, apa mungkin gadis ini salah paham?

"Hinata… mungkinkah kau berpikir aku dan Naruto pacaran?"

"Eh?! Me-Memangnya tidak?"

"Apa? Tentu saja… ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat wanita itu memegang pundak Hinata, lantas menatapnya lekat.

"Dengar ya, Naruto itu bocah pemurung, tidak bersahabat, bermulut pedas, kasar, dan sosok menyebalkan yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk muntah di toilet sepanjang hari setiap kami merayakan pesta ulang tahun Konohamaru! Dia juga sering mengumpulkan bungkus jajan murahan di balik kasurnya. Selalu mengabaikan orang yang peduli padanya, sering bertingkah semaunya sendiri, egois, dan kekanakan. Sampai kapanpun aku tak mau punya romansa dengan bocah itu sekalipun dia orang terakhir di dunia ini! Mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk kaku. Kenyataan yang dia dengar lebih membuatnya shock daripada pemikirannya yang salah mengenai hubungan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, apa hubungan Naruto-kun dengan Sakura-san? Tampaknya Sakura-san sangat mengenal Naruto-kun."

"Ada banyak macam. Kau bisa menganggapku rekan kerjanya, teman masa kecilnya, maupun saudara angkatnya."

"Eh?"

Karena penjelasan singkat tak mungkin membuat Hinata mengerti, Sakura dengan sabar menceritakan jika ia dan Naruto dulunya tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama, dan saat ini mereka juga diasuh oleh orang yang sama. Itu sebabnya rumah ini ditempati bersama.

"Aku mengerti. Itu artinya Sakura-san tumbuh besar bersama Naruto-kun, ya."

"Tidak. Aku baru bertemu dengannya lima tahun yang lalu. Sebelumnya Naruto sudah diasuh lebih dulu. Kalau tidak salah umurnya saat itu enam tahun. Kudengar dia sempat diasuh orang lain lagi, sebelum akhirnya diasuh oleh Tsunade-shisou-orang yang juga mengasuhku. Bahkan sekarang dia diwakili orang bernama Iruka, kira-kira sejak dua tahun lalu. Makanya aku sempat kaget waktu dia pulang kesini."

Mendengar penjelasan itu sedikit membuat Hinata bersimpati. Ternyata Naruto selama ini dibesarkan oleh orang yang berbeda-beda. Hinata membayangkan betapa sulitnya beradaptasi dengan setiap lingkungan baru. Tapi bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Bukankah seharusnya cukup menetap dalam satu keluarga? Apa ada masalah? Apa… ada hubungannya dengan profesi Naruto?

"Ke-Kenapa bisa begitu, Sakura-san? Apa ada masalah yang terjadi?"

"Hmm… aku tak yakin. Sejauh yang kutahu dia tidak punya masalah apapun dengan Tsunade-shisou, dan sampai saat ini pun, Naruto masih menjadi bagian dari kami. Iruka-sensei hanya menjadi wali selama Naruto masuk sekolah umum. Aku hanya tahu kalau orangtua asuhnya sebelum Tsunade Shisou-Kurama Kyuubi dan Tuan Jiraiya, keduanya dikabarkan menghilang."

Setelah itu Hinata tak bertanya apapun lagi. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Sakura tidak terlalu ingin tahu. Tapi dia cukup penasaran dengan gadis ini. Apa yang membuatnya terlibat dengan Uzumaki Naruto? bahkan bocah itu repot-repot mengajaknya kemari.

"Hinata, sekalipun kau mengatakan tak punya hubungan khusus dengan bocah itu, aku tak akan percaya. Naruto yang kukenal bukan tipe yang mau terlibat jauh dengan orang lain. Dia bahkan tak pernah terlihat dengan gadis manapun, apalagi sampai membawanya pulang. Jadi kalau dia sampai repot membawamu kemari, bahkan membantu membereskan apapun itu masalahmu, artinya kau bukan orang biasa baginya. Lebih baik berhati-hati. Naruto sangat possesif dengan apa-apa yang ia klaim jadi miliknya. Kalau kau termasuk, harapan untuk menjauh adalah hal yang mustahil. Pikirkan baik-baik posisimu. Meskipun aku tak tahu peringatanku ini datang terlambat atau tidak."

"Eh… Ah, terimakasih atas perhatiannya, Sakura-san. Dan untuk perawatannya juga." Hinata yang sempat tercengang, akhirnya mampu menanggapi dengan normal. Bagaimanapun ia cukup terkejut dengan fakta-fakta baru tentang Naruto. Selama ini Hinata bahkan tak pernah berpikir tentang hubungannya yang rumit dengan pemuda itu. Ia tidak tahu sekarang ada di posisi mana. Tapi ia merasa peringatan Sakura… datang terlambat. Bukan masalah Naruto, tapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya yang kini amat bergantung pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Bukan masalah. Oh, dan ambil ini. Kau akan memerlukannya jika Naruto memaksamu lagi."

Hinata memperhatikan botol atom yang Sakura berikan. Kemudian ia menatap dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kalau kau belum mau punya bayi, sebaiknya kau rutin meminumnya."

Sontak saja wajah Hinata berubah merah. Dia malu sekali. Buru-buru ia membungkuk dan berlari keluar, melewati laki-laki berbadan bagus yang berdiri menyandar di ambang pintu. Sebatang rokok terselip di antara bibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menghisap racun itu! Apalagi di ruanganku!"

Sasuke menatap bosan. Pasrah saat wanita itu menggiringnya keluar dan menginjak rokoknya yang dengan paksa dibuang ke lantai.

"Dokter tanpa lisensi tak berhak menceramahiku."

"Dokter tak berlisensi inilah yang nanti repot kalau kau penyakitan! Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Sasuke-kun. Meski tanpa lisensi, aku tetap seorang dokter. Kemampuanku sudah terbukti!"

"Bicara sesukamu saja, Sakura. Tapi kau harus membayar dua kali lipat untuk ini."

"Kalau kau terus memerasku, aku bisa berhenti menyewamu, Sasuke-kun."

Keduanya saling tatap. Senyum mengejek dibalas seringai merendahkan. Lalu akhirnya berpagutan dan berakhir di kamar yang terkunci rapat.

.

.

.

 _"Oi, bocah sial. Kau masih hidup? Jangan bilang kau sudah mati."_

 _Naruto merasa seseorang menusuk-nusuk pipinya. Perlahan ia coba membuka mata. Awalnya agak samar, sampai akhirnya wajah pelaku yang menusuk-nusuk pipinya terlihat jelas, Kurama Kyuubi. Makhluk itu masih tidak berubah, tetap saja terlihat jahat seperti biasa. Namun, belakangan ini Naruto paham bahwa Kyuubi memang selalu terlihat begitu bagaimanapun ekspresi yang terpasang di wajahnya._

 _"Hentikan! Itu sakit. Kau tidak pernah potong kuku ya, Pak Tua?!"_

 _"Hoo… seperti biasa mulutmu begitu kurang ajar. Tampaknya kau juga tak kenapa-napa. Sia-sia saja aku merawatmu-"_

 _"Aku hampir mati, brengsek!" sentaknya keras. Menatap penuh emosi tepat pada manik merah yang tidak rasional itu. "Aku tak peduli kau menghilang atau apapun, tapi setidaknya kau bisa penuhi tanggung jawabmu sebagai pengasuhku! Kau bilang tak akan membiarkanku mati. Pembohong!"_

 _"Siapa yang kau sebut pembohong, hah? Bisa bicara sekeras ini, itu tandanya kau nggak mati kan?" Kyuubi balas menatap dengan sorot mata bosan tanpa penyesalan. Meskipun ia ingat betul kondisi memprihatinkan si bocah yang terkapar di sofa ruang tamu dengan kulit memucat disertai ekspresi menahan sakit. Begitupula mata sembabnya yang dikelilingi sisa air mata yang mengering._

 _"Aku takut, bodoh!" Naruto menggigit bibir, entah kenapa hari ini ia jadi cengeng sekali. Tentu masalah kelaparan membuatnya marah, tapi ia lebih takut akan kenyataan jika Kyuubi benar-benar membuangnya. Jauh dalam hatinya, Naruto hanya seorang yang takut diabaikan._

 _"Haha… kau menangis ya? Dasar bocah cengeng! Mukamu kelihatan jelek sekali!"_

 _"Berisik!"_

 _Kyuubi menampakkan raut wajah yang kentara sekali meledeknya. Senyum samar terpatri saat pria tiga puluhan itu menatapnya intens._

 _"Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan? Mana ada pembunuh yang takut mati? Aku heran kau bisa mengatakan hal konyol begitu. Kau akan jadi pembunuh, Naruto. Itu pasti, cepat atau lambat, karena kau hanya hidup untuk itu. Kematian ada di sekelilingmu. Cukup ingat itu baik-baik! Dan jangan bicarakan hal tak berguna itu lagi."_

 _Kyuubi hendak berdiri, namun tangan kecil yang tertanam infus itu mencengkram jemarinya erat._

 _"Mau kemana?" Naruto bertanya dengan aksen menuntut. Tatapannya seolah tak mengijinkan Kyuubi pergi kemana pun._

 _"Apa pedulimu? Kau tak butuh aku disini kan?"_

 _Cengkraman itu pun terlepas. Naruto memilih membuang pandangannya keluar, membiarkan Kyuubi berjalan menjauh. Pintu ditutup, dan Naruto meremas selimutnya hingga kusut. Jangan salah paham. Ia hanya takut tidak ada yang membayar tagihannya di rumah sakit ini, jika Kyuubi menghilang lagi. Naruto benar-benar mengutuki laki-laki tak bertanggungjawab itu. Meninggalkannya sendirian tak akan membuat Naruto membaik. Jadi kenapa laki-laki itu harus pergi? Mana janjinya membiarkan Naruto mencoba membunuhnya kapan saja. Itu benar, sekarang Naruto benar-benar ingin membunuh Rubah Tua itu! Sudah seharusnya dia kembali, kan?!_

 _Knop pintu diputar. Naruto yang terkejut buru-buru membuang pandangannya sekali lagi. Pura-pura tak peduli meskipun sudut hatinya sedikit merasa senang. Kyuubi kembali. Dengan tampang super malas, dia mengamati Naruto lagi. Sekali lihat saja dia tahu jika anak itu sedang ngambek, mencoba mengacuhkannya._

 _Hubungan mereka memang rumit. Saling membenci, namun juga saling mengasihi. Itulah kenyataannya, meski tak satupun dari mereka yang mau mengakui. Kyuubi membenci anak itu. Ingin sekali ia menyingkirkannya. Berharap dapat lepas dari jeras rantai rasa bersalah yang membelenggunya begitu erat. Keberadaan Naruto membuatnya mengingat masa lalu. Dan Kyuubi benci mengingatnya._

 _Naruto membenci Kyuubi. Membenci perlakuan dan kenyataan pahit yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Perasaan itulah yang menjadi alasannya untuk terus hidup. Bertekad membalas pria jahat itu suatu saat nanti._

 _Namun keduanya memungkiri perasaan yang saling melengkapi. Mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain. Mengusir rasa sepi yang sudah begitu akrab. Kepedulian itu tertutupi oleh kebohongan yang lembut._

 _"Makan." Kyuubi meletakkan sebuah kotak persegi ukuran sedang di pangkuan Naruto yang masih enggan menatapnya._

 _"Tidak butuh." Ketusnya, nyaris menampik kotak makanannya, namun Kyuubi lebih cepat menangkisnya. Dengan jengkel ia memelintir tangan si bocah pirang,_

 _"Jangan berani membuang makanan, bocah nakal! Kau masih tidak belajar dari masalah kelaparanmu ini?"_

 _"Memangnya kau pikir ini salah siapa?!" Naruto membalas tak kalah kesal. Keduanya saling pandang. Dan Naruto kalah karena rasa sakit ditangannya._

 _Setengah hati bocah itu membuka kotak makanannya. Dan mendadak pergerakannya terhenti. Kaku bagai patung batu. Bola matanya membulat sempurna, sementara mulutnya separuh terbuka. Sesuatu dalam dadanya berdesir. Suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan. Lalu tanpa sadar air matanya lolos begitu saja._

 _Yang Naruto lihat adalah kue bulat berlapis coklat hitam dengan hiasan sederhana, sebuah gambar rubah berwarna orange dengan tulisan namanya disertai kata 'bodoh' dibelakang. Disusul angka 10 dibawahnya._

 _Kyuubi dengan tampang datarnya yang meskipun begitu masih tampak sangar memilih membalik tempat duduk. Mengamati reaksi Naruto dengan duduk menghadap sandaran sambil menyangga dagu._

 _"Tadi ada anak aneh yang terus memaksaku menerima benda tak berguna itu-katanya kue sisa jualan dari klub yang dia ikuti. Bocah itu terus mengoceh akan menuliskan sesuatu di kuenya. Benar-benar berisik. Jadi kusuruh menulis tanggal lahirmu, karena sialnya cuma itu yang kuingat."_

 _Naruto menyambar tangan Kyuubi secepat kilat, kemudian menggitnya sekuat yang dia bisa. Tangisannya makin keras, dan dia terus merutuk sambil menggeram. Merasa kesulitan menangani perasaannya yang campur aduk. Dia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang menghinggapinya sekarang. Entah kesal, marah, senang atau bahkan tersentuh. Naruto tak mengerti! Jadilah kelakuannya tidak normal semacam ini._

 _"Ah, sudah pasti hari ini jadi hari tersialku. Sial, sial, sial. Kau ulang tahun hari ini, tepat tanggal 10 di bulan ke-10, diumur yang 10 tahun! Haha… dunia sudah pasti mengutukku! Dipaksa membawa kue dan sekarang kau menggigitku! Baiklah, lakukan sepuasmu bocah!"_

 _Raungan Naruto makin keras dan Kyuubi masih membiarkan satu tangannya dikoyak gigi-gigi tajam si bocah yang histeris tanpa alasan jelas. Tidak, Kyuubi tahu betul apa yang mengganggu anak itu hingga kelakuannya jadi liar seperti ini. Sebuah dilemma. Yah, tapi apa pedulinya? Bagaimanapun Kyuubi tetaplah Kyuubi. Seorang pria jahat._

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Special Thanks to :

 **Anita Hyuuga, Bougenville, Iis899, anitaindah777, IndigoRasengan23, Awim Saluja, kaila wu, Salsabilla12, uchihaemo10, littlezoo5, lililala, Guest, hqhqhq, Guchan, mintje, Blu Kira, Shizuka. Dan bagi kalian yang udah baca, fav atau follow.**

Bagi Author manapun, apresiasi pembaca selalu jadi semangat. So,

Mind to Review?


	12. Confession

**Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis seperti yang tercantum di bawah!**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto – Naruto

Rosarypea– HERO X HEROINE

Rate : M

Main character (s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), _**Flashback**_ , alur kadang cepat-kadang lambat.

 **Jika tidak suka apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata termenung. Ia menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya lembut. Dirinya terdampar di balkon lantai dua, tiba-tiba merasa belum siap untuk menghadapi Naruto. Sebuah pemikiran terasa sangat mengganggunya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas.

Naruto adalah sebuah pribadi yang membingungkan. Dan Hinata tak mengerti bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap. Mereka belum terlalu saling mengenal, sekalipun beberapa bulan telah berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama. Dulu mereka sama-sama orang asing, tidak saling mengenal, bahkan membayangkan pun tidak!- hingga kemudian terlibat semacam peristiwa rumit yang akhirnya mengantar mereka ke tahap ini.

Tapi bagaimana cara Hinata menanganinya? Ia tidak tahu harus menganggap Naruto sebagai apa! Naruto adalah penyelamatnya- tapi bukan sekedar itu. Tidak sesederhana itu. Hinata tak mungkin mau berbuat sejauh ini meskipun dengan alasan balas budi. Menyerah untuk tidur bersama? dan sukarela di bawa pergi?- kalau logikanya masih berfungsi normal, Hinata akan menolak tanpa berpikir dua kali! Tapi melihat kenyataan, dengan enggan ia mengakui ada yang salah. Apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini? Mengapa Naruto memengaruhinya begitu banyak?!

Tiba-tiba sebuah kesadaran menyentak seperti tamparan kasar. Ia mengernyit dengan ekspresi sakit. Dasar perutnya seperti dililit.

Hinata menemukan dirinya telah melibatkan perasaan!

Ketakutan merayapi punggungnya. Sejak kapan hal itu terjadi? Mereka belum kenal lama. Atau mungkin sejak pertama kali? Entah. Hinata tak tahu. Ia jauh lebih kuatir memikirkan bagaimana pandangan Naruto padanya. Sekarang ia menyerah untuk mengakui kalau… kalau ada kemungkinan jika ia telah menyukai-tidak! Lebih tepatnya jatuh cinta, ya jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Hinata punya perasaan pada pemuda itu! Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apakah Ia berarti bagi pemuda itu? Atau ia hanya ingin dimanfaatkan?-pikiran ini membuatnya bergidik. Dimanfaatkan untuk apa? Teman Sex? Hinata mendadak mual memikirkannya.

Ia mengusap dahinya yang berpeluh. Mencoba menghapus pikiran negative yang berjejalan di kepalanya. Naruto bukan orang serendah itu! Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Mensugesti diri bahwa mempercayai pemuda pirang itu bukan suatu kesalahan. Memangnya pada siapa lagi ia bergantung? Ia sudah senang Naruto mau membantunya. Masalah bagaimana anggapan Naruto terhadapnya bisa ia pikirkan nanti. Yang terpenting ia sudah berdamai dengan perasaannya sendiri. Hinata telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto- hingga ia merasa mampu melakukan apapun demi pemuda itu. Ya, apapun. Bahkan dengan senang hati ia akan merangkul sisi gelapnya. Dan bergantung dengan harapan yang ia percaya, Hinata mungkin dapat menariknya keluar dari kedalaman, membawanya ke tempat yang lebih terang. Namun jika hal itu tak mungkin terjadi… Hinata siap untuk terjun dan tenggelam bersamanya. Hinata pastikan takkan ada satu pun yang dapat menghentikannya!

Ya, karena cinta itu buta!

Hah!- rasanya Hinata ingin tertawa puas-puas. Setidaknya kini bebannya banyak berkurang. Ia siap menemui pemuda pirang itu. Jadilah ia berbalik, namun menyempatkan diri untuk memandang hamparan awan di langit yang biru cerah. Namun secepat ia mendongak, secepat itu pula ia membeku- setelah hampir menjerit kaget. Ada penghuni di lantai tiga. Tepatnya di pagar balkon yang lebih sempit dari tempatnya berdiri di lantai dua. Seorang wanita paruh baya tampak menelitinya. Rambutnya pirang dan matanya coklat tajam. Di sampingnya adalah seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang memeluk babi kecil-orang ini juga menatapnya.

Hinata memerah rata. Malu saat tahu kalau tingkah absurdnya diamati sedari tadi. Mungkinkah itu Orangtua asuh Naruto? Hinata hanya menebak-nebak, namun tak berani bersuara. Pada akhirnya ia hanya memberi anggukan sopan, dan cepat-cepat melangkah ke dalam. Ia akan bersembunyi di kamar Naruto saja!

.

.

.

Pintu mengayun terbuka, kemudian kembali tertutup pelan. Hinata menjumpai Naruto berbaring miring membelakanginya. Terlelap dengan nafas teratur. Hinata tak berani mengusiknya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling, tertarik akan berbagai macam potret yang terpajang di sudut meja. Ada foto saat mereka sedang berkumpul bersama- Naruto, Sakura-san, dan dua orang yang ada di lantai tiga tadi. Sepertinya benar dugaannya tentang mereka yang jadi orangtua asuh Naruto. Kemudian ada foto Naruto muda-sekitar 13 tahun-yang tertidur di bawah pohon bersama seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut putih panjang. Juga ada fotonya saat bersama seorang pria tigapuluhan dengan luka melintang di hidungnya. Dan terakhir ada foto yang terlihat agak kusam dan tertutupi oleh foto lain. Hinata nyaris melewatkannya. Ia memperhatikan dengan teliti. Di foto lain Naruto selalu terlihat tanpa ekspresi, acuh tak acuh-kecuali penampakan tenangnya saat tertidur. Sementara Naruto di foto ini terlihat lebih bersemangat-meskipun yang Hinata lihat adalah ekspresi marahnya. Naruto mungkin saat itu masih sepuluh tahun, rambutnya tampak lebih panjang dari yang sekarang, badannya kecil dan kurus. Dia duduk di ranjang rumah sakit? Hinata tak begitu yakin, tapi ia melihat ada infus yang menancap di tangannya. Naruto tampak marah dan meneriaki seorang laki-laki yang tak bisa Hinata perkirakan umurnya. Sekitar pertengahan tiga puluhan mungkin. Laki-laki itu sedang memenuhi mulutnya dengan kue coklat, tangannya mencegah tangan kecil Naruto merebutnya. Lucu sekali.

Hinata tertawa kecil, namun pikirannya mulai menerawang. Ada hal asing yang entah kenapa terasa familiar. Hinata ingat pernah bertemu orang di foto itu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana? Otaknya memproses dengan cepat. Menggali ke kedalaman memorinya. Laki-laki bermata tajam dengan pupil merah yang tidak manusiawi. Kue coklat yang hinata perhatikan terdapat gambar rubah kecil.

Ah! Mana mungkin Hinata lupa! Laki-laki itu ia temui tujuh tahun lalu, duduk diam di pekarangan sekolah SD-nya. Semua anak menghindarinya, karena Hinata pun harus mengakui kalau tampangnya menyeramkan. Namun entah kenapa Hinata yang mendekat lebih dulu. Terusik oleh rasa penasaran karena laki-laki itu tampak berwajah sedih. Ia menawarkan kue-nya, mengatakan itu sisa kue di kelas tata boganya. Hinata masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana terkejutnya laki-laki itu- menatap ke arahnya dengan mulut terbuka dan mata mendelik. Rasanya saat itu Hinata benar-benar mau lari. Tapi ia menahan diri, malah dengan berani menawarkan untuk membuat hiasan di kue-nya. Dan dengan suara pelan dan dalam, laki-laki itu menyuruhnya menggambar rubah kecil dan menambahkan tulisan yang berbunyi 'Naruto-bodoh' dan sederet angka 10. Saat itu Hinata terpana, hari ke 10 di bulan ke 10 dan di umur ke sepuluh. Siapapun orang yang menerimanya pasti terkesan. Ini ajaib sekali. Dan Hinata senang ia terlibat dalam kegiatan special ini. Sayang sekali waktu itu ia harus pulang cepat, jadi ia bergegas pamit. Orang itu tak bilang terimakasih, tapi dia memberi Hinata dua buah permen dan menepuk kepalanya pelan.

Setelah jauh, Hinata memakan satu permennya. Dan ia menangis tanpa suara sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Permennya sangat pedas, tapi juga sangat enak. Hinata tak bisa menahan air matanya, tapi ia tetap kukuh menghabiskannya. Permen kedua adalah kejutan lain. Ia baru berani memakannya menjelang tidur, dan terkejut saat tahu kalau yang kedua rasanya sangat manis. Ia terus tersenyum dalam tidurnya, hingga esoknya terlambat masuk kelas. Mungkin memang sebaiknya ia tak terima barang dari orang asing. Tapi Hinata menyukainya dan menerima tanpa penyesalan. Itu permen paling menakjubkan yang pernah Hinata makan. Terimakasih pada Tuan Tanpa Nama.

"Kurama Kyuubi." Hinata menggumam dengan senyum kecil. Dia yakin Tuan Tanpa nama adalah orangtua asuh Naruto yang pertama. Hinata tak tahu bagaimana masa lalu Naruto, tapi Hinata senang karena setidaknya Naruto memiliki sedikit momen menyenangkan.

Tatapannya melembut saat memandang pemuda yang tertidur itu. Dan Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar kamar lagi. ia menjumpai Sakura yang terlihat rapi, dan Hinata menghentikanya saat dia melangkah ke pintu.

"Sakura-san, apa aku boleh memasak di dapur?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat. "Silahkan masak apapun yang kau suka Hinata. Ada banyak bahan di dapur, kuharap isinya tak mengecewakan. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Nikmatilah waktumu."

"Terimakasih Sakura-san. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Ia melambai sebagai tanda perpisahan.

.

.

.

Hinata benar-benar dibuat kagum oleh berbagai macam bahan makanan yang ada di dapur. Semua lengkap, terlalu lengkap hingga Hinata nyaris berpikir bahwa ia sedang ada di swalayan. Peralatannya juga tak kalah mendukung. Mungkin pemilik rumah ini hobi memasak. Siapa tahu?

Tak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu, Hinata mulai menyiapkan beberapa bahan. Ya, ia akan membuat kue yang sama seperti yang dibuatnya tujuh tahun lalu. Ia akan membuat Naruto terkejut! Pemikiran itu membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil. Dengan cekatan ia mencampur bahan. Namun kedatangan seseorang mengusiknya.

Sasuke datang dengan langkah santai. Ia hanya mengenakan jeans kusam yang menggantung di pinggangnya. Mereka bertatapan dan Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Lama tidak bertemu Uchiha-san." Katanya pelan. Rona dipipinya timbul. Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi seorang exhibitionist?

Pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu mengangkat alis, kemudian tersenyum miring. "Kukira kau lupa." tanggapnya menyindir.

Hinata memperhatikan lelaki itu melangkah ke kebelakang, meraih botol anggur dan gelas kaca. Kemudian duduk dan balas menatapnya.

Hinata terbatuk pelan, sejenak merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan intens Sasuke. Mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, Hinata melanjutkan acaranya.

"Kau tampak sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya Uchiha-san. Aku butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk tahu bahwa itu kau." Lanjutnya pelan.

"Bagaimanapun sudah lima tahun berlalu Hinata."

Apa Sasuke baru saja mengatainya bodoh? Tatapannya mengganggu sekali. Sudah pasti Hinata tahu bahwa lima tahun telah berlalu sejak terakhir mereka bertemu. Ia hanya menjawab secara logis. Kenyataannya ia memang butuh waktu lebih lama dari yang seharusnya untuk mengingat sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia ingat. Apalagi kenangannya dengan Sasuke berakhir buruk. Pertunangan batal dan Sasuke pergi. Itu semua karena kesalahannya. Astaga, Hinata tak mau mengingat itu lagi.

"Jadi sedang apa kau di sini?" Sasuke melanjutkan. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Hinata lagi.

"Aku datang bersama Naruto-kun."

"Heeh…? Sudah kuduga kau akan kabur. Tapi aku cukup terkejut kau berani memanfaatkan si bodoh itu."

"Uchiha-san! Aku tidak memanfaatkan siapapun. Dan dia tidak bodoh!" Hinata merengut. Membanting adonannya ke oven. Sekarang ia punya waktu luang hingga kuenya matang. Selama itu ia akan meladeni rasa penasaran si bungsu Uchiha itu. Bagaimanapun Hinata pernah berhutang nyawa padanya.

"Apa Uchiha-san dan Sakura-san… berkencan?" tanyanya, mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sasuke. Berhadap-hadapan dengan meja sebagai pembatas.

"Aku miliknya hingga tiga hari ke depan."

Mendapat tatapan bingung dari Hinata, ia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dia membayarku." Lanjutnya tenang.

Hinata membulatkan mata. Terkejut. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" ia berbisik.

"Itu pekerjaan yang mudah." Jawabnya tak acuh. Kemudian menambahkan dengan seringai saat ia melihat pandangan tak setuju dari Hinata. "Apa? Kau juga sama saja kan?"

Hinata hanya dapat menggigit bibir. Yah, apa yang bisa ia katakan tentang status tidak jelasnya dengan Naruto? Pada dasarnya ia sama saja, meskipun istilah yang ia gunakan adalah balas budi. Ya ampun, ini membuatnya sakit kepala. Yang berbeda hanyalah kenyataan bahwa Hinata benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu. Ia mencintai Naruto.

"Kita disini bukan untuk membahasku. Ini tentangmu Hinata. Sekarang mulailah bercerita sebelum aku bosan." Sasuke menutup topic tentang dirinya. Ia tak mau membahasnya lagi. Hinata mengerti, dan gadis itu mulai menceritakan semuanya. Tentang bagaimana ia bertemu Naruto pertamakali hingga ia di bawa kemari.

Sasuke tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Melayang kembali ke masa-masa dimana ia pernah mengagumi gadis kecil yang mengoceh di depannya ini. Hinata adalah gadis yang menarik. Dia cantik dan sangat manis. Pipinya akan merona jika dia malu, dan Sasuke menyukainya. Ketidak percayaan dirinya adalah kontradiksi yang unik. Bagaimana Hinata bisa tidak menyadari kelebihannya sendiri? Sasuke tidak mengerti. Ada banyak orang yang tergila-gila padanya-Sasuke bertaruh jika cinta pertama si sombong Neji tak lain adalah Hinata yang notabene sepupunya sendiri. Tentu Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana pandangan laki-laki itu yang menatap penuh ketidakrelaan saat ia bertunangan dengan gadis ini. Belum lagi pandangan iri yang lain. Tapi entah mengapa gadis itu selalu merasa jika ia tidak inginkan oleh siapapun.

Dan barusan Hinata mengatakan jika ia hampir menikah dengan salah satu anggota klan Sabaku atau Ootsuki. Tentu saja Sasuke mengenal nama-nama itu. Uchiha, Hyuuga, Sabaku dan Ootsuki- adalah bagian dari klan-klan tertua nan dihormati. Anggota dari sedikit klan yang memiliki kekuasaan dan kekayaan yang melimpah ruah. Namun Hinata tidak bahagia, begitu pula dengannya. Mereka di besarkan di lingkungan yang memenuhi semua kebutuhan mereka, tapi tidak dengan orang-orang yang ramah. Jadilah mereka seperti ini. Memilih kabur dan mengambil jalan masing-masing.

Kembali ke awal, alasan yang membuat klan-klan besar memburu Hinata tentunya bukan hanya karena dia berasal dari keluarga terpandang, bukan hanya karena ia cantik, tapi lebih karena kemampuannya. Alasan klan Uchiha memburunya pertama kali adalah karena karena mereka tahu jika gadis itu istimewa. Seseorang yang diberkati bakat ingatan kuat. Hinata tak pernah melupakan apapun yang dilihatnya meski dalam waktu sangat singkat. Keluarganya menginginkan gadis itu menjadi alat militer. Dan klan-klan yang lain pasti juga memiliki keinginan tertentu terkait dengan kemampuannya itu.

Namun pada akhirnya pertunangan mereka batal. Sasuke tanpa sengaja mengusik keingintahuan gadis itu dengan membawanya ke ruang arsip rahasia. Saat itu Sasuke belum tahu jika Hinata memiliki kemampuan khusus. Kemudian kecurigaan timbul, dan Sasuke memilih melarikan diri dengan beberapa dokumen penting. Ia menimpakan kesalahan pada dirinya sendiri, dan membawa pergi rahasia Hinata bersamanya. Dan ia lega gadis itu selamat. Entah apa yang terjadi jika rahasia mereka terbongkar. Mungkin sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari kematian akan terjadi.

Sasuke menatap ke arah Hinata, bertanya-tanya seberapa banyak dokumen rahasia yang tertanam di kepala kecilnya itu. Sasuke tahu Hinata dimanfaatkan bahkan dalam klan nya sendiri, selama bertahun-tahun. Dan ia yakin jika Hinata sendiri tak menyadarinya. Tentu tidak, karena hal-hal tersebut disamarkan dengan berbagai macam metode manipulasi.

Sasuke ingat jika Hinata sangat pandai mengolah berbagai simbol, tapi anak itu tidak sekalipun tahu jika yang dia gunakan sebenarnya adalah sandi dalam strategi perang. Hinata pasti terkejut jika dia tahu. Tapi Sasuke belum ingin memberitahunya. Akan lebih baik jika dia tak tahu sama sekali. Dan ironisnya gadis itu malah menyerahkan dirinya pada monster berbahaya bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Tak ada yang lebih menghibur daripada mengetahui kenyataan itu. Naruto dan Hinata adalah mesin pembunuh dan amunisinya. Atau mungkin lebih seperti Hinata adalah pemicu, dan Naruto orang yang menekan pemicunya. Haaah… Sasuke benar-benar tak sabar untuk melihat permainan macam apa yang bisa mereka mainkan.

"Uchiha-san?... A-Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Dengan sangat jelas Hinata."

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku membuatmu bosan."

"Ya, dan aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau menciumku." Sasuke menggodanya dengan senyum separuh.

Hinata membeku. Menatap dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Setelah itu kau boleh pergi dengan kue konyolmu itu." Sasuke menambahkan. Melirik acuh tak acuh pada kue yang telah siap sejak lima belas menit lalu. Wow… sepertinya Sasuke telah menahannya cukup lama.

Hinata berdiri canggung, menimang-nimang dengan ragu. Tapi akhirnya ia tetap melangkah maju. Sasuke sedikit berjengit ketika gadis itu meraih wajahnya. Kemudian bibir lembut yang tampak sedikit luka itu menyentuhnya. Tepat menempel hangat di keningnya-dengan ketulusan yang membuatnya merinding.

"Terimakasih sudah melindungiku, Sasuke-senpai." Hinata berbisik. Memberikan senyum kecil dan kemudian lari terburu-buru ke lantai atas bersama kuenya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung. Memang bukan ciuman di bibir. Tapi Sasuke sudah merasa cukup puas. Ah… Sakura pasti akan membunuhnya. Atau mungkin Naruto yang akan meremukkan kepalanya. Yah, siapa yang peduli.

.

.

.

"Naru-"

"Naruto-kun!" Sekonyong-konyong Naruto membuka mata. Dengan linglung ia menatap ke arah Hinata. Nafasnya memburu. Keringat membanjir di sekujur tubuh. Ia mencoba fokus. Tahu bahwa gadis itu memucat karena khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mimpi buruk? Jangan menangis." Hinata merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Naruto baru sadar jika pipinya basah. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia sejak terakhir ia mengingat tentang pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kyuubi. Laki-laki itu pergi setelah menyerahkan hak asuhnya pada kakek genit Jiraya di rumah sakit tujuh tahun lalu. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia memimpikannya?

Naruto membaui Hinata sejenak. Mengecup lehernya singkat, kemudian menarik diri. Merasa lebih baik saat tahu sentuhannya membuat gadis itu menegang.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinata." Katanya sambil mengusap wajah.

"Sungguh?" Hinata memastikan. Dan ia mengangguk.

"Berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Uhhmm… tiga jam?" Hinata menjawab tak yakin. Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Apa?" Katanya bingung saat Hinata menatapnya intens.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Gadis itu mendekat ke nakas di samping ranjangnya. Apa yang dibawanya? Makanan?, Naruto menebak-nebak.

Hinata duduk menghadapnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan dengan pelan menarik tudung saji.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Bisiknya.

Naruto merasa darah surut dari wajahnya. Nafasnya tercekat. Kue dalam mimpinya kini hadir kembali. Kue pertama dan satu-satunya yang ia dapat di hari ulang tahunnya. Masihkah ia bermimpi? Rasanya tidak. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Dari mana Hinata mendapatkannya? Siapa yang memberitahunya?

Naruto menatap penuh kebingungan, setengah tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa-"

"Aku lihat fotomu. Aku membuat kue yang sama tujuh tahun lalu." Lirihnya. Hinata menceritakan kenangannya lagi.

Naruto tercengang. Ini kebetulan yang sungguh gila. Jadi secara tak langsung, Hinata adalah orang yang menghiburnya. Gadis pertama yang membuatkan kue untuknya. Kue pertama yang ia dapat saat ia pertamakali tahu tanggal lahirnya. Hadiah pertamanya yang Kyuubi berikan didapatnya dari gadis ini. Astaga, bagaimana Naruto harus menyebut Hinata? Penyelamatnya?

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa pada Tuan bermata merah itu. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka Naruto yang itu adalah Naruto-kun. Sungguh kebetulan yang ajaib." Hinata tertawa riang.

Naruto tak mampu menahan perasaannya. Ia meraih dagu Hinata, mengecup bibirnya berulang-ulang. Meluapkan segala emosi yang tak bisa ia mengerti. Mengapa gadis itu memengaruhinya begitu banyak? Sial.

Naruto merenggut kuenya dan meletakkannya kembali di atas nakas.

Ia menatap gadis yang terengah-engah itu dengan pandangan gelap. Hinata harus bertanggung jawab. Ia butuh pelampiasan atas perasaan yang membuatnya frustasi ini. Perasaan yang tak dapat ia mengerti.

"Naru-" Hinata mengerang atas ciumannya yang bertubi-tubi. Bagus. Dia harus merasakan bagaimana frustasinya Naruto akan hal ini.

Hinata merasa sesak nafas. Naruto menyiksanya dengan ciuman intens sementara tangan menggerayang di balik bajunya. Ini adalah jenis emosi yang tak ia mengerti. Marah? Sedih? Bingung? Senang? Terluka? Tersentuh?, Hinata tak tahu yang mana. Ini lebih mirip dengan perasaan seseorang yang kesulitan menerima perlakukan baik. Ya, seseorang yang merasa tak pantas menerimanya. Mengapa Naruto merasa seperti itu? Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Naruto harus tahu bahwa dirinya pantas mendapat perhatian. Naruto harus tahu jika dia diinginkan.

"Naru… tolong dengarkan aku." Hinata mencoba menarik perhatian pemuda yang frustasi ini. Ia menaruh tangannya di masing-masing sisi kepalanya.

"Kurasa… Kurasa aku… aku jatuh cinta padamu, Naruto-kun." Ujarnya serius. Keterkejutan tampak di mata yang sebiru lautan itu. Kemudian melembut, dan emosi yang tak tertebak itu kembali lagi.

Naruto tak mengatakan apapun. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Ia mencium Hinata lagi, mendorongnya berbaring, menghujani gadisnya dengan serangan yang membangkitkan. Ia akan menguasainya lagi. Mereka akan terbakar bersama. Terbakar bersama rasa frustasinya.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

 **Terimakasih** **bagi kalian yang udah baca, review, fav dan follow. See you at next chapter!**


	13. Answer, Dinner, Couple?

Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Naruto dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit.

Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu senang saat tahu Hinata telah terhubung dengan masa lalunya. Hal itu hanya memperjelas bahwa Hinata telah mempengaruhinya begitu banyak- telalu banyak malah.

Apa kebetulan ini bisa dipercaya? Oh, Naruto tidak berharap ini adalah kutukan Kyuubi. Monster itu, dimanapun dia berada sekarang, pastilah berpuas diri jika menyaksikan kenyataan ini. Bahkan dia mungkin masih akan terbahak dalam kuburnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Sialnya lagi, ada apa dengan Hinata?! Keberadaannya sangat menganggu. Gadis itu telah menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama bertemu. Naruto bahkan tidak pernah mengenalnya! Dan gadis itu orang pertama yang membuat Naruto bertindak tidak masuk akal- Dia membuat Naruto menambal masalahnya!

Yang lebih buruk lagi, Naruto tak bisa menyingkirkannya. Ia tak tahu kenapa hal seperti itu harus jadi sangat sulit. Hinata hanya seorang gadis kecil – mudah rusak. Naruto bisa dengan mudah menghabisinya. Ia bisa pikirkan cara paling sederhana atau bahkan cara paling rumit. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak mampu melakukan hal semudah itu.

Kegelisahan ini mulai membuatnya tak nyaman. Naruto menyadari bahwa tindakan sekecil apapun dari Hinata akan mempengaruhi seluruh tindakannya sendiri, dan itu tidak bagus. Ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi, terlebih ia tidak suka. Jadi ia putuskan untuk memerangkap gadis itu. Menguasai, mengontrol, dan membuat gadis itu jadi miliknya.

Dan semua bisa lebih mudah lagi saat Hinata mengaku telah tunduk. Dia bilang jatuh cinta! Tapi mengapa sekarang Naruto jadi merasa bingung? Bukan masalah besar jika ia mengabaikannya. Hanya saja ia masih merasa itu bukan tindakan yang tepat.

Mau tak mau Naruto harus katakan jika Hinata adalah kelemahan terbesarnya. Ia tak bisa mengenyahkan gadis itu, jadi dia tak punya pilihan selain mengikatnya. Naruto sudah membuang apapun itu yang berkaitan dengan harga diri saat ia meminta Hinata tidur dengannya. Seterganggu apapun ia dengan keberadaan gadis itu, Naruto jauh lebih tidak suka jika Hinata jadi milik orang lain. Hinata adalah aib untuknya- bagi seorang pembunuh yang gagal menyingkirkan mangsanya. Naruto tak punya pilihan selain menundukkan Hinata dengan cara gila seperti itu. Dan akan jadi penghinaan terbesar untuknya jika gadis itu sampai jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Hal seperti itu tak akan pernah ia biarkan terjadi, sekalipun ia harus terikat sampai mati dengan gadis bernama Hinata itu!

Lagipula Hinata tidak terlalu buruk. Dia cantik, manis, sopan, agak pemalu dan yang paling penting, dia penurut. Setidaknya sikap-sikap yang dimilikinya cenderung menguntungkan Naruto daripada merugikannya. Dan lagi, gadis itu juga punya kemampuan yang membuatnya diincar banyak orang. Oh, Naruto selalu tahu apapun tentang Hinata, termasuk kemampuan spesialnya. Yang tak boleh dilupakan, Naruto adalah orang yang sangat berbakat dalam memanfaatkan orang lain. Contohnya? Karin. Naruto juga adalah orang yang sangat cocok untuk mengurus permasalahan yang dihasilkan dari kemampuan Hinata. Bagaimanapun, Naruto itu… pembunuh yang terampil.

.

.

.

 **Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis seperti yang tercantum di bawah!**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto – Naruto

Rosarypea– HERO X HEROINE

Rate : M

Main character (s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), _Flashback_ , alur kadang cepat-kadang lambat.

 **Jika tidak suka apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back!**

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata menegur pelan. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan menjumpai Naruto yang duduk diam di pinggir ranjang. Bahkan bajunya belum dikancingkan sama sekali. Tampaknya dia melamun sejak Hinata membersihkan diri.

Mencoba mendekat, Hinata berlutut diantara kaki Naruto, dan dengan lembut ia kancingkan baju pemuda itu satu per satu. Tak adanya penolakan membuatnya sedikit lega. Sesungguhnya ia takut Naruto marah padanya.

"Hinata…" Naruto memanggil. Dengan ragu Hinata mendongak. Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong dan tampak sedikit dingin. Tapi pemuda itu tidak terlihat marah.

"Hinata… aku, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tidak bisa menilai perasaanku padamu." Perkataannya membuat Hinata berjengit. Sebenarnya ia sedang tidak siap mendengar jawabannya sekarang. Terlebih, apa yang barusan itu bentuk penolakan? Hinata tidak tahu. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menggangguk kecil, mencoba mengerti.

"Tapi… Hinata bagiku adalah… orang yang sangat penting." Naruto menambahkan lamat-lamat. Ia tidak berbohong tentang perkataannya. Hinata memang seorang yang penting- bagaimanapun, gadis itu kelemahan terbesarnya.

Tak mendapat respon, Naruto menutup separuh wajahnya dan mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya. Sedetik kemudian ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun, tidak ada, selain dua bola mata yang berbinar, bibir kecil yang sedikit terbuka dan wajah yang memerah sampai telinga. Ekspresi terpana gadis itu membuat Naruto tertular, hingga tak bisa berkata-kata.

Di sisi lain. Alam bawah sadar Hinata telah melayang ke atas- terbang kesana-kemari dengan kikikan geli. Ia adalah orang yang penting? Oh, pernakah ia lebih bahagia dari ini?

"A-Aku bisa menunggu." Katanya, kemudian buru-buru menambahkan. "Aku bisa menunggumu Naru. Jadi ambil semua waktu yang kau perlukan. Aku akan selalu menunggumu!" Senyumnya tak pernah seriang ini.

Naruto tak menyangka jika jawabannya akan memberi efek terbalik. Padahal dia kira Hinata akan kecewa. Tapi senyum gadis itu membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Benar-benar aneh.

Tak mau memikirkan lebih jauh, Naruto menarik Hinata berdiri, kemudian menggandengnya keluar.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo turun. Kau belum makan, kan? Sepotong kue tak bisa membuatmu kenyang."

Tak punya alasan menolak, Hinata menuruti keinginan Naruto untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap dingin pada pria yang terkulai lemas di hadapannya. Itu Uchiha Sasuke, pria arogan yang harusnya jadi miliknya selama tiga hari ke depan. Tapi si brengsek itu melanggar perjanjian, dan hal itu membuatnya hilang kendali.

Sakura hanya pergi sebentar, tak lebih dari lima jam – demi mengurus pasien yang tak dapat berobat ke rumah sakit dan memilih menyewa dokter gelap sepertinya. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Ia lelah dan berharap di hibur, tapi yang ia jumpai adalah bau perempuan lain! Sasuke mendekati Hinata! Sialan!

"Harusnya kau tak lakukan itu, Sasuke." Ujarnya tajam. Kemarahan masih enggan lenyap, terutama saat pemuda itu hanya tersenyum remeh. Tampak tak menyesal sama sekali. Jadi Sakura melayangkan tangannya lagi, tepat menghantam pipi pucat yang kini semakin memar.

Suara tamparannya bergema keras di ruangan yang sunyi. Sudut bibir pemuda itu terkoyak. Sakura senang ia memanjangkan kukunya.

"Ini salahmu, Sasuke." desisnya muram.

Mencoba untuk menyiksanya lebih jauh, Sakura merendahkan tubuhnya, membuatnya berhimpit dengan dada bidang Sasuke yang terekspos.

Kulit bertemu kulit, Sakura telah membuang pakaiannya saat menduduki perut ramping pemuda itu beberapa waktu lalu. Kemudian ia merayap pelan ke atas, memainkan bibirnya di telinga kiri Sasuke. Senyum sinisnya tersungging saat mendengar geraman tertahan.

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi, lumayan kewalahan menghadapi siksaan manis dari wanita psychopath ini. Belum lagi rasa malu yang menggerotinya atas ketidakberdayaannya melawan dominasi tersebut. Dimana ia hanya dapat menahan diri tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Jelas saja, ia terlambat mengantisipasi saat Sakura menancapkan jarum suntik yang entah apa kandungannya, beberapa waktu lalu, hingga kemudian tubuhnya melemas dan kehilangan tenaga.

Lalu wanita gila itu memborgol tangan dan kakinya di ranjang, kemudian kembali menyuntiknya lagi dengan aphrodisiac. Dan beginilah ia berakhir dengan mendapatkan siksaan fisik yang membuatnya menderita. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah menyesali perbuatannya, lagipula ini bukan pertamakalinya mereka berakhir seperti ini.

"Jangan-jangan kau ini masochist ya, Sasuke-kun." Kali ini Sakura terkikik. Tak habis pikir mengapa Sasuke tak pernah jera meskipun sudah sering kena hukuman. Sakura bahkan pernah lebih nekat dari ini. Kalau tak salah saat ia tahu pria raven ini mengencani Karin, membuatnya gelap mata, dan Sasuke harus dirawat di rumah sakit lebih dari dua minggu karena mengidap terlalu banyak zat kimia di tubuhnya. Tentu saja Sakura-lah pelakunya.

"Heh… Sebaiknya cepat puaskan… dirimu, dan biarkan aku istirahat, jalang!" Sasuke menggumam tak peduli. Masih berfokus untuk menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu. Astaga, ini benar-benar menyiksanya.

"Mulutmu perlu didisplinkan, brengsek. Dan jangan berharap ini akan cepat berakhir!" Sakura menyahut geram. Lantas menginvasi mulut Sasuke dengan bibirnya, sengaja membuat rasa perih di bibir luka pemuda itu meningkat. Sementara satu tangannya bermain di bawah sana.

"Kau kalah, Sasuke." Sakura menyeringai sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sementara Sasuke mendecih di sela-sela nafasnya yang terengah, masih tak merasa lega usai pelepasannya. Ini semua karena efek obat gila itu.

"Jangan khawatir, bajingan tampan. Permainan utama baru akan dimulai!" Dan seringai Sakura bertambah lebar.

.

.

.

Sebetulnya Hinata tak terlalu heran saat tak ada makan malam yang tersedia sekalipun Naruto mengajaknya turun. Membuat makan malam sendiri bukan hal yang sulit untuknya, dan ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak minta dilayani, karena tentu saja, Hinata paham disini tak ada pelayan. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang tampak berang. Terlebih saat melihat dua wanita anggun menuruni tangga dengan ekspresi tak kalah kecewa.

"Shizu-Nee, Baa-chan, siapa yang bertugas membuat makan malam?!" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Tsunade- orang yang dipanggil Baa-chan itu- melirik tajam. Sudah berulangkali ia peringatkan bocah kuning itu untuk berhenti memakai panggilan yang di bencinya, tapi dasarnya Naruto berotak bebal, peringatannya tak dianggap sama sekali. Dan sekarang ia bahkan terlalu malas untuk mengomel lagi.

"Sakura yang harusnya menyiapkan makan malam." Shizune- si wanita berambut hitam yang menyahut. Jelas sama terganggunya dengan Naruto. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini keteledoran perempuan berambut pink itu semakin menjadi. Dimulai sejak Uchiha Sasuke menghuni tempat ini.

"Wanita gila itu…!" Naruto menggumam sambil berdecak. Ia melangkah panjang-panjang menuju pintu kamar Sakura dan menendangnya kuat-kuat.

"Kau dalam masalah besar, brengsek!" Umpatnya kesal. Namun lenguhan panjang yang ia dengar malah membuat telinganya iritasi. Tentu saja ia tak perlu repot menebak apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana.

"Na-Naru… tak apa, aku bisa memasak untuk semua." Hinata mengusap lengannya pelan sebelum ia sempat melancarkan serangan lagi. Wajah gadisnya merah sampai telinga. Apa boleh buat, Hinata memang tak terbiasa dengan tingkah bar-bar keluarganya.

"Kita makan di luar saja. Sekalian kenalkan anggota baru keluarga kita." Tsunade mengusulkan sambil mendekat ke arah Hinata yang mendadak kikuk. Dibimbingnya gadis itu ke luar, atau Naruto akan mulai mengamuk dan membuat keadaan bertambah kacau.

"Ide yang bagus. Jadi sebaiknya kita cepat pergi saja, Naruto." Shizune menyusul, setengah agak menyeret pemuda yang masih mengumpati kakak angkatnya itu.

…

Mereka menempuh perjalanan selama hampir setengah jam. Shizune memutuskan mengambil alih kemudi daripada menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Pemuda itu sama gilanya dengan Sakura jika moodnya sedang buruk. Tentu tak ada satupun yang ingin memacu adrenalin dengan perut kosong.

Tsunade duduk di samping kemudi, sibuk berkutat dengan reservasi dadakan di rumah makan langganannya. Wanita ini juga tak ada bedanya- berubah menjadi gila jika keinginannya tak terpenuhi. Dan sekarang mereka dapat mendengar berbagai ancaman berlebihan yang dilayangkannya jika tak ada meja yang tersisa.

Naruto dan Hinata duduk dibelakang, masih terjebak topik 'Mengumpati Sakura' dan 'Jangan Bicara Seperti Itu'. Harusnya mereka paham jika obrolan itu sangat tidak penting. Shizune heran mengapa hanya ia yang bisa bersikap normal. Kelakuan Sakura memang keterlaluan, tapi ia tidak mengerti mengapa masalah itu harus dibesar-besarkan. Semua bertindak seakan segala sesuatu berakhir hanya karena Sakura tak memasak makan malam. Berlebihan sekali. Yah, walaupun ia sendiri tak bisa memungkiri jika segala hal tampak buruk karena mereka kelaparan.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita sudah sampai."

Shizune memarkir mobil dengan anggun, kemudian menyusul Tsunade yang turun lebih dulu. Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk memasangkan jaketnya ke pundak Hinata. Jelas merasa tak rela jika orang-orang memperhatikan kulit cantik gadisnya yang hanya mengenakan gaun tidur tanpa lengan. Apa boleh buat, mereka terlanjur diseret pergi tanpa sempat ganti pakaian. Ini adalah rencana yang sangat mendadak!

Hinata pun hanya bisa pasrah. Ia menahan rasa malunya dengan berpegang erat pada lengan Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Rombongan mereka benar-benar terkesan salah tempat dan salah kostum. Hinata yakin telah mendengar bahwa mereka hanya akan makan di 'kedai' Paman Teuchi. Jadi ia berpikir jika orang-orang tak kan terlalu memperhatikan penampilan mereka yang begitu 'rumahan ala kadarnya'. Tapi ia salah besar! Memang benar tertulis 'Kedai Teuchi", tapi tempat ini bukanlah kedai, melainkan rumah makan bintang lima yang khusus menjamu orang berkelas. Ia sungguh tertipu mentah-mentah. Lebih tepatnya tertipu khayalannya sendiri! Dan sekarang orang-orang mengernyitkan dahi saat memperhatikan mereka. Oh, Hinata berharap mendapat kepercayaan diri sebesar keluarga Naruto yang berjalan tanpa ragu atau ciut nyali akibat tatapan puluhan mata yang bingung.

"Yo, Pak Tua Teuchi, senang melihatmu baik-baik saja!" Tsunade menyalami koki utama sekaligus pemilik tempat makan yang menyambut mereka di depan pintu masuk.

"Nona Tsunade! Senang melihatmu berkunjung kemari. Kau masih tampak cantik seperti biasa ya! Hahaha… Kemarilah, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kunjunganmu yang sangat mendadak ini."

"Hoo... begitu rupanya. Jadi, berapa orang yang kau tendang keluar?"

"Hahaha… hanya beberapa yang tidak terlalu penting." Pak Tua Teuchi menjawab dengan mata menyipit serta senyum ganjil yang melebar hingga nyaris sampai telinga. Siapapun tahu itu senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Hmm… terimakasih. Aku sangat menghargai usahamu." Tsunade membalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah dibuat-buat.

"Tak perlu sungkan… dan ' **pesanlah sebanyak yang kalian ingin'**." Teuchi berucap penuh penekanan, kemudian tatapan matanya beralih ke pemuda pirang yang membantu gadisnya duduk.

"Waah… coba lihat siapa ini. Naruto kecil sekarang sudah besar dan punya kekasih."

Sontak pipi Hinata memerah. Ia melempar senyum gugup dan mengangguk sopan kepada lelaki paruh baya yang tatapan matanya kini tampak melembut.

"Ayolah Paman, jangan menggodanya. Kami semua lapar dan aku ingin secepatnya makan ramen jumbo-ku!"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Akan kusiapkan yang special untukmu!" Teuchi terkekeh sambil melambai pergi sementara kehadirannya digantikan oleh putrinya, Ayame, yang dengan cekatan mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Naruto-kun sering kemari?" Hinata berbisik pelan. Tak bisa menyangkal rasa penasarannya akan tatapan lembut si pemilik kedai terhadap Naruto.

"Ya, aku sering kemari sejak tempat ini masih jadi 'kedai sungguhan'." Sambil mengangguk kecil, Naruto mulai bernostalgia tentang kunjungannya kemari.

"Begitu rupanya. Aku bisa mengerti jika kalian begitu dekat."

"Tunggu dulu, Hinata. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalimatmu tidak tepat. Lagipula siapa yang kau sebut dekat?"

Percakapan kecil itu pun terus berlanjut. Tsunade menatap interaksi keduanya dengan raut wajah tertarik, terutama pada Hinata. Luar biasa sekali jika dia bisa membuat Naruto bersikap ramah. Seingatnya si pirang itu tak ubahnya rubah liar yang tak bisa diajak bercanda.

"Berhenti membelalakkan matamu, Baa-chan! Kau jadi tambah jelek jika terus melotot seperti itu!"

Naruto melirik lewat sudut matanya, menyindir dengan tak acuh.

"Jaga mulutmu, bocah tengik! Lagipula mau sampai kapan kau bertingkah bodoh seperti itu?! Ayo cepat kenalkan anggota baru keluarga kita!"

Naruto melengos, pura-pura tidak dengar. Lagipula ia tidak berminat mengenalkan Hinata, terlebih pada wanita ini.

Tsunade mungkin tampak seperti wanita mandiri dengan karir cemerlang. Tergolong bermulut pedas dengan perhatian yang tak ditunjukkan terang-terangan. Mereka yang baru pertamakali bertemu tak akan menyangka jika wanita itu telah hidup selama setengah abad. Dan dia jauh dari kata normal.

Pendek kata, dia kejam. Bahkan termasuk dalam sedikit orang yang benar-benar Naruto waspadai. Tidak ada alasan untuk membuatnya terlibat dengan Hinata.

Jadi, tepat saat gadis kecil itu membuka mulut untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dengan alasan sopan santun,

"- Hmmph!?"

Naruto memblokadenya dengan ciuman dalam.

Hinata merasa jantungnya nyaris lepas. Sejenak ia linglung, namun segera mengerang protes. Meronta-ronta agar Naruto melepasnya. Namun pemuda itu justru mendekapnya semakin erat. Satu tangannya menahan kepala Hinata, tak mengijinkannya berpindah posisi.

Naruto sama sekali tak peduli Hinata menangis karena malu dan bahkan masih bisa memaksakan lidahnya menerobos masuk, membuat gadis itu makin sulit mengambil nafas. Namun tatapan Naruto dari awal tak terarah pada Hinata, melainkan pada Tsunade yang benar-benar terlihat terkejut.

Wanita itu tak menyangka jika Naruto benar-benar serius terhadap gadis ini. Bukan hanya perlakuannya, tapi juga tatapan penuh peringatan yang Tsunade terima. Semua itu membuatnya terpukul mundur, membuang jauh-jauh keinginannya untuk melibatkan gadis unik itu. Sangat disayangkan memang, padahal Hinata terlihat lebih mudah dikendalikan. Boneka cantik itu sudah sepenuhnya milik Naruto.

Oh, atau mungkin belum… setidaknya…

"Hyuuga tak akan melepaskanmu, Naruto."

Pagutan mereka terlepas dan Naruto menyembunyikan wajah kacau Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Mereka tak akan bisa lakukan apapun. Hinata bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga."

Tsunade terbelalak, jika dugaannya tepat, itu artinya…

"Naruto, kau… jangan bilang-"

"Mulai hari ini ia resmi menjadi Uzumaki, Uzumaki Hinata." Naruto memotong dengan tegas. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan dalam sorot matanya.

"Dia sepenuhnya milikku." Jadi jangan mengusiknya!, peringatnya dalam diam.

Tsunade kehilangan kata-kata, namun akhirnya ia mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau mengajaknya pulang. Maksudku, harusnya kau katakan itu sejak awal, bocah!"

"Kejutan?" Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Ya, benar-benar mengejutkan." Gumam Shizune pelan.

Selesai dengan persoalan tersebut, Naruto kini memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Hinata. Gadis itu masih diam dipelukannya, menangis, dan Naruto tahu dia juga terkejut. Tapi apa boleh buat, Hinata harus membiasakan diri, karena inilah dunianya sekarang, menjadi bagian dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

Tapi, untuk kali ini Naruto mengalah. Ia mengusap lembut punggung Hinata. Kemudian membisikkan kata maaf untuk pertamakalinya. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk membujuknya, baru kemudian Hinata mau menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah, matanya sembab, dominasi rasa malu dan kesal yang kentara. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merajuk. Naruto mengecup pipinya yang basah, lantas membuat candaan ringan.

Tsunade memberengut, terang-terangan menggerutu tentang mengasuh dua anak angkatnya yang dimabuk cinta, tak perhatian sama sekali tentang kesendiriannya. Dasar bocah-bocah itu… bikin iri saja.

"Hmm… mereka memang bukan anak kandungmu, tapi Sakura dan Naruto jelas mewarisi sikapmu Nona Tsunade. Senang menyiksa, bahkan pada pasangannya." Shizune berbisik lirih.

"Oh, tutup mulutmu Shizune. Aku tak pernah berlaku sekejam itu pada Dan." Tsunade memutar matanya.

"Tentu, sengaja memasukkan virus ke tubuh Nawaki sehingga Dan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk merawatnya di rumah sakit, itu bukan yang kau sebut tidak kejam? Aku mengerti."

"Sudah kubilang tutup mulutmu, babi betina! Kau pikir untuk apa aku melakukannya? Itu semua agar mereka tak mati mengenaskan di medan perang! Ideologi mereka menyedihkan! Mereka hanya orang-orang naïf."

"Orang-orang naïf yang kau cintai."

"Urusi saja masalahmu! Kau bahkan tak lebih baik dengan si kacamata gila itu!"

"Aku tahu, Nona. Aku tahu." Shizune mengibaskan tangannya, tak mau membahas lebih jauh.

Pelayan datang di saat yang tepat, secara berkala menyajikan menu makan malam mereka.

Akhirnya perut masing-masing dapat terisi. Tak lagi peduli soal apapun, terlebih saat Sakura mengumpat jauh di seberang sana, sadar jika ia ditinggalkan, membuatnya memohon kesialan untuk keluarga angkatnya, yang sayangnya tak berefek sama sekali.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

 **Terimakasih** **bagi kalian yang udah baca, review, fav dan follow. See you at next chapter!**


	14. Promise

**Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis seperti yang tercantum di bawah!**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto – Naruto

Rosarypea– HERO X HEROINE

Rate : T+

Main character (s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort & Drama

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), masih pendek, alur kadang cepat-kadang lambat.

 **Jika tidak suka apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back!**

.

.

.

Hinata tak mengira Naruto akan mengajaknya kencan dadakan segera setelah makan malam usai. Meskipun Hinata tak benar-benar yakin akan istilah kencan itu sendiri. Mungkin saja ia hanya salah paham dengan pemikirannya, seperti beberapa waktu lalu mengenai arti dari 'kedai' Teuchi. Ya ampun, terserah sajalah. Mengingat hal itu hanya membuatnya merasa malu. Lebih baik ia mulai fokus pada kegiatan mereka sekarang.

Naruto melangkah tegap di depan, menaiki tangga dengan ketenangan yang membuat Hinata merasa tegang, sementara ia sendiri mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara.

Udara dingin menerpa tepat ketika pintu di dorong membuka. Seketika Hinata merasa nafasnya tercuri. Atap gedung Kedai Teuchi ini luar biasa mengesankan! Taman-taman kecil tersebar rapi diantara meja-meja makan yang ada. Lampu-lampu berbentuk bulat di tempatkan di berbagai sudut dan sengaja dibuat tidak terlalu terang, setidaknya cukup untuk membuat makan malam terasa nyaman.

Satu hal yang membuatnya heran, tidak ada seorang pun disini selain mereka berdua. Diam-diam Hinata ingin tahu apakah Naruto telah menyewa tempat ini khusus untuk mereka? Ah, serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutnya.

"Kau suka?" Naruto tersenyum miring, sengaja melempar pertanyaan yang ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi Hinata tetaplah seorang gadis yang baik hati.

"Suka sekali!"

Naruto membiarkannya memilih meja yang paling dekat dengan pagar pembatas. Sementara ia sendiri berjalan ke sudut kiri, mengambil nampan dan mulai mengisinya dengan kue-kue kecil yang di pajang di display makanan. Hinata mungkin tak mau makan lagi, tapi setahunya gadis itu tak pernah menolak makanan manis. Setidaknya selalu ada ruang untuk makanan penutup dalam perut mereka. Ditambah lagi, ini pelayanan gratis. Meskipun Naruto juga tak keberatan kalaupun harus membayar.

Puas memilih, pemuda itu beranjak ke meja yang Hinata pilih.

"Naruto-kun, tolong jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi." –adalah kalimat pertama yang ia dengar.

Naruto tahu yang Hinata maksud tidak lain adalah insiden ciuman paksa beberapa waktu lalu. Dan salah satu dari banyak hal yang ia sukai dari Hinata, selain rambut gelapnya yang lembut, yaitu cara bicaranya yang rendah hati. Dia tidak memerintah, memaksa, bahkan tidak meninggikan suaranya. Dia meminta secara halus, hampir mirip permohonan. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto tidak berpikir ia harus menuruti permintaannya. Jadi yang bisa ia katakan hanyalah,

"Aku tidak janji."

Singkat, padat, jelas.

Nampan di taruh di meja. Naruto memilih berdiri menyandar di pembatas, menikmati seteguk soda dingin.

Di sisi lain Hinata menghela nafas. Ia tahu ini akan sulit.

"Naruto-kun, aku tak bisa selalu mengimbangimu. Ada kalanya beberapa hal membuatku tak nyaman, termasuk hal seperti tadi. Karena itu, setidaknya aku ingin Naruto-kun sedikit memahami-"

"Hinata," Naruto memotong, menatapnya tanpa emosi. "…yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menerimanya. Aku punya aturanku sendiri."

Ya, selalu begitu. Hinata sudah menduga jawabannya akan seperti itu. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang mau berkompromi. Semua dilakukan dengan caranya sendiri, tidak peduli Hinata suka atau tidak. Jika dia telah menetapkan suatu pilihan, Hinata hanya harus mengikutinya.

Tapi, bisakah tetap seperti itu? Hinata bukan boneka, dia manusia utuh yang punya kehendak sendiri. Dia tak bisa terus-menerus menerima keputusan yang bahkan tidak mempertimbangkan pendapatnya. Ketidaknyamanan yang sama telah membuatnya memilih pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga. Dan Hinata tak ingin Naruto melakukan itu padanya.

"Apa kau tahu, Naruto-kun? Aku memilih pergi bukan untuk mengulang hal yang sama lagi."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

Hinata meraih sekotak jus jeruk untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Menurutku… apa yang Naruto-kun lakukan sekarang tidak ada bedanya dengan apa yang dilakukan keluargaku dulu. Seberapa besar aku mencintai mereka, itu tidak berarti sama sekali. Mereka… hanya menganggapku sebagai alat – boneka hidup yang cukup menuruti perintah."

Hinata memandang lurus ke depan, hanya saja bola mata itu tak terfokus pada apapun. Begitu kosong, kehampaan terekspresi dengan jelas.

"Tak didengar namun dipaksa mendengar. Kejujuran dan kebohongan serasa tidak lagi ada bedanya. Dan semua selesai jika keputusan telah dibuat. Terus seperti itu, berulang-ulang. Monoton, membosakan, tidak menarik."

"Hingga akhirnya Naruto-kun datang menyelamatkanku." Kali ini Hinata tersenyum tulus.

"Aku tak yakin alasanmu melakukannya. Aku sungguh tidak tahu alasannya! Tapi… meski begitu… meskipun begitu… Naruto-kun benar-benar datang membawaku pergi! Bahkan… setidaknya bagiku-"

"Naruto-kun adalah pahlawan." Hinata menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Aku mungkin hanya beban untukmu, karena aku begitu tidak berguna. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menyukaimu, dan itu kulakukan dengan sepenuh hati! Tolong jangan ragukan itu!"

"Hinata-"

"Karena itulah…" Ganti Hinata yang memotong. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Aku tak akan menghianatimu. Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu apapun yang terjadi. Naruto-kun boleh membunuhku jika aku berbohong!"

Naruto bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam matanya yang membara bak bulan purnama. Gadisnya yang berjuang mati-matian hanya untuk membuatnya percaya.

"Aku ingin memahamimu, aku akan menerima apapun yang kau beri, berapun, meski luka dan rasa sakit sekalipun! Aku akan menanggungnya bersamamu. Kita bisa pikirkan bersama. Sungguh… Naruto-kun bisa mempercayaiku. Jadi kumohon… kumohon… kumohon…"

"…jangan membuangku." Hinata melirih di akhir.

Seberapa sering ia mencoba mengenyahkannya, perasaan takut itu tak pernah hilang. Lukanya masih tetap di sana, terus membayanginya dengan rasa sakit. Tidak akan ada yang tersisa darinya jika Naruto membuangnya. Karena satu-satunya hal yang ia punya hanyalah perasaan tulusnya pada pemuda itu.

Sementara di sisi lain, Naruto diam membatu. Ini bukan pertamakalinya seseorang begitu bergantung padanya, seolah dia bisa mati kapan saja jika Naruto berpaling. Sudah banyak yang seperti itu, memohon-mohon padanya, terutama saat pekerjaannya berlangsung, dan Naruto selalu dapat mengabaikannya dengan mudah.

Tapi Hinata berbeda. Segala tentangnya berbeda. Dia memohon meski Naruto tidak mengancamnya. Gadis itu memohon untuk sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang dia rasa lebih berharga dibanding nyawanya. Hal abstrak yang tak Naruto mengerti.

Hinata, seorang gadis yang selama hidupnya didoktrin dengan anggapan bahwa dia hanyalah anak tidak berguna yang hanya harus menuruti aturan klan. Seseorang yang tak bisa memiliki kehendaknya sendiri. Dan gadis ini sedang memohon padanya untuk sebuah kepercayaan, hal yang Naruto sendiri tidak yakin mampu memberikannya. Bahkan sejak awal, Naruto mungkin tidak memilikinya.

Dirinya telah hidup sendiri selama hampir enam belas tahun karena ia tak bisa mempercayai siapapun. Tidak lagi setelah apa yang dilakukan Kyuubi. Hubungannya dengan orang-orang selama ini tak lebih dari saling memanfaatkan. Naruto tak ingin merasakan sakit itu lagi. Hinata adalah orang terakhir yang Naruto inginkan untuk menghianatinya. Dan tidak ada jaminan dia tidak melakukannya. Jadi ia pikir, jika Hinata tetap berada dalam kuasanya, ia bisa mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Ah, betapa merepotkan! Naruto harusnya tahu jika menjalin hubungan akan serumit ini, tentu saja karena keduanya sama-sama orang bermasalah. Sama-sama punya luka. Dan sama-sama pernah merasa sakit. Tapi, memang bukan tidak mungkin bagi keduanya untuk mengerti satu sama lain. Hanya saja…

"Mengapa aku harus mempercayaimu, Hinata?"

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada datar, raut wajah tanpa ekspresi, dan dibawah tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

"!"

"…"

Hening.

Hinata hanya dapat membulatkan matanya. Seratus persen terguncang atas pertanyaan yang tak pernah ia sangka. Apa Naruto serius menanyakan hal itu padanya? Terlebih dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Bahkan meskipun Hinata tahu jika Naruto memiliki masa lalu kelamnya sendiri, ia tetap merasa tersakiti. Mengapa Naruto harus mempercayainya? Tentu saja karena Hinata menyukainya! Hinata ingin Naruto bergantung padanya! Ia ingin menjadi bagian yang utuh bersamanya! Tapi mengapa pemuda itu masih tidak mengerti?! Sebegitu tidak berartikah dirinya dimata Naruto? Apa dia sungguh tidak membutuhkannya?

"Lalu mengapa kau menyelamatkanku? Mengapa kau lakukan itu Naruto-kun?!" Kali ini Hinata berteriak. Luar biasa frustasi menghadapi seseorang yang pertahanannya begitu sulit ditembus. Padahal Hinata hanya ingin meraih hatinya. Namun tampaknya Naruto telah memasang benteng tak bercelah.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti." Jawabannya nyaris membuat Hinata menjerit, namun ditahannya dengan menggigit bibir. Naruto dapat melihat raut wajah si gadis begitu pias seolah menahan sakit. Tapi jawaban yang diberikannya adalah kejujuran. Naruto sendiri bertanya-tanya akan hal yang sama, yang sampai sekarang jawabannya masih tak ia temukan.

"Kalau begitu, harus… kusebut apa hubungan kita?" Hinata bergumam putus asa. Sekarang ia jelas mengerti. Naruto punya masalah serius dengan sesuatu yang bernama 'komitmen'.

"Kau milikku Hinata."

"Aku bukan barang, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menghela nafas. Jari-jarinya menyisir rambut pirangnya ke belakang.

"Apa hal itu – ikatan, kepercayaan, dan semacamnya - sangat penting untukmu?"

"…"

"…"

"Aku… Aku bingung. Aku tidak mengerti. Naruto-kun sangat mudah berubah-ubah, dan tidak pernah memberitahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan. Hal itu membuatku selalu merasa cemas. Aku tak bisa menurutimu jika kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan setiap hal yang kupikirkan padamu, Hinata. Ada banyak hal rumit!"

"Karena itulah aku ingin memperjelas hubungan kita, Naruto-kun. Aku ingin kita saling percaya. Aku butuh… kepastian."

"Kepercayaan adalah hal yang menyalahi aturan, Hinata. Bagiku sudah cukup dengan kau ada untukku, dan aku akan melindungimu. Jika kau butuh kepastian, aku sudah berikan margaku dibelakang namamu. Apa itu tidak cukup?"

Spontan Hinata mendongak. Ia menatap Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Eh?... marga?"

Naruto memijit pelipisnya.

"Kau sudah dengar saat makan malam bukan? Namamu sekarang Hinata Uzumaki."

"Ku-kukira Naruto-kun bercanda." Ya, Hinata pikir yang tadi itu hanya gurauan.

"Lalu… statusku sekarang?" tanyanya ingin tahu. Sedikit berharap juga.

"Itu tidak penting, untuk sekarang. Maksudku, kau bilang bisa menunggu kan, Hinata?"

Si gadis mengangguk.

"Yah, secara teknis kau jadi bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki."

Hinata menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Menjadi keluarga – itu artinya…

"Naruto-kun… tidak akan membuangku?"

Naruto balik menatapnya serius.

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah."

Hinata tersenyum amat tulus. Mata bulannya berkaca-kaca akibat rasa haru yang membuat jantungnya seakan mau meledak. Hinata masih tidak mengerti akan maksud atau alasan Naruto mempertahankannya sementara hubungan mereka masih menggantung. Tapi semua itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membuatnya tersentuh daripada orang yang begitu ia puja menganggapnya berharga. Bagi Hinata itu lebih dari cukup.

"Kalau begitu… berjanjilah padaku." Hinata berbisik lirih, menatap penuh permohonan pada sepasang mata biru jernih yang berkilat-kilat di bawah pantulan cahaya bulan.

Naruto membuka mulut.

"Aku berjanji padamu." Ucapnya tanpa kebohongan.

Refleks Hinata menerjang ke arahnya. Pelukannya begitu erat hingga hampir terasa menyakitkan. Tapi Naruto tidak menghetikannya. Ia hanya membalas pelukan gadis itu dengan lebih lembut.

"Terimakasih."

Naruto dapat mendengar suara kecilnya dengan jelas.

Namun mendadak saja gadis itu mengambil jarak, membuat Naruto mulai was-was lagi. Padahal ia pikir pertikaian ini sudah selesai. Rupanya Hinata punya semacam ketidakpekaan untuk memancing masalah. Pantas hidupnya suram. Satu misteri lain sudah terjawab.

"Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Itu… umm… kau tahu, ka-karena masih belum ada kejelasan tentang hubungan kita, jadi kupikir… Naruto-kun sebaiknya tidak… me-menyentuhku lagi!" ungkapnya dengan wajah semerah tomat. Kalimat yang barusan itu diucapkan dengan mengerahkan seluruh keberanian yang Hinata punya.

Naruto kelihatan agak terkejut. Entah kenapa ia tidak merasa senang mendengarnya. Tidak menyentuh… itu artinya Naruto harus menahan diri kan? Merepotkan. Tapi jika memaksa, kemungkinan besar Hinata malah akan membencinya. Hmmph…

"Baiklah. Lagipula aku akan pergi dalam waktu dekat."

"Eh? Naruto-kun… akan pergi?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia membawa Hinata kembali ke meja, mendudukkannya, baru kemudian ia ikut duduk menyandar di kursi lain, tepat didepan Hinata.

"Dua minggu lagi pertempuran akan terjadi di perbatasan Konoha-Iwa."

"?!"

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

 **Terimakasih** **bagi kalian yang udah baca, review, fav dan follow. See you.**


	15. Boredom

**Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis seperti yang tercantum di bawah!**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto – Naruto

Rosarypea – HERO X HEROINE

Rate : M

Main character (s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort & Drama

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), masih pendek, alur kadang cepat-kadang lambat.

 **Jika tidak suka apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back!**

.

.

.

Sebulan lagi musim gugur akan berakhir. Pemandangan yang di dominasi guguran daun merah-kuning itu akan lenyap menyusul tibanya musim dingin. Selama ini Hinata selalu berharap salju turun lebat. Tapi untuk tahun ini, ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya berharap bahwa apapun yang terjadi nanti, Naruto bisa bertahan dalam perang yang berlangsung.

Ya, tentu saja Hinata tidak lupa. Naruto mengatakan pertempuran terjadi di perbatasan Konoha-Iwa, sesuatu yang kini menjadi perbincangan panas di televisi dan khalayak umum. Semua sibuk berdebat tentang ini dan itu, menebak-nebak siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Meski tampak sedikit tidak lazim, sebenarnya istilah 'perang' ibarat sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari di berbagai daerah, tak terkecuali di Konoha. Kebanyakan konflik yang timbul dipicu oleh keinginan memperluas wilayah kekuasaan.

Berita seperti hancurnya suatu desa atau punahnya sejumlah klan bukanlah hal yang asing lagi. Uzumaki dan Uchiha adalah contoh nyata yang Hinata tahu. Perang besar yang terjadi tujuh belas tahun lalu mengakibatkan Naruto dan Sasuke, serta ratusan anak lainnya menjadi yatim piatu. Mungkin itu sebabnya Naruto dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Entah dugaannya ini benar atau tidak, Hinata belum berani menanyakannya.

Kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu memutuskan untuk terjun ke medan perang juga membuanya bertambah sedih. Hinata sudah membujuknya untuk tinggal, tapi tidak berhasil. Naruto bilang dia punya alasan kuat untuk pergi. Hinata tak kuasa menghentikannya, terutama saat salah satu alasan yang Naruto sebutkan menyangkut tentang dirinya.

" _Kau pikir kenapa keluargamu mengijinkanku membawamu pergi tanpa ribut-ribut? Itu karena sebuah program istimewa, entah apa istilahnya. Pokoknya sesuatu semacam program pengabul permintaan yang diberikan pada siapapun yang lolos masuk tim pasukan khusus. Aku menggunakannya untuk mengambilmu, Hinata."_

Terjawab sudah. Misteri tentang mengapa Ayahnya membiarkan mereka pergi hidup-hidup ternyata karena itu. Hinata pernah dengar rumor mengenai program yang Naruto sebutkan. Ya, sebuah program yang menjanjikan keinginan rasional mereka terpenuhi, seaneh apapun permintaannya. Dan karena itu adalah program Negara, siapapun yang terlibat tak dapat menolak. Tapi Hinata tidak menyangka Naruto akan meminta dirinya. Pantas dia selalu menyebut-nyebut kepemilikan terhadapnya. Ternyata ia memang termasuk dalam asset yang dimiliki pemuda itu.

 _Tahu jika nantinya Hinata akan merasa bersalah karena berpikir bahwa ia ikut perang dan mengorbankan diri demi gadis itu, Naruto menambahkan penjelasan singkat._

" _Dengar, Hinata. Aku tak lakukan itu untukmu. Ada hal penting lain yang ingin kuketahui sehingga aku mau repot-repot ikut ambil bagian dalam pertempuran nanti. Singkatnya, kau itu cuma sekalian saja. Mengerti, kan?"_

" _Jadi Naruto-kun tidak terpaksa melakukannya karena masalahku?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak. Buat apa repot-repot bertempur hanya untuk menambal masalahmu? Itu kan konyol sekali." Komentarnya cukup masuk akal, tapi tetap saja Hinata merasa sedikit kesal ketika mendengarnya._

" _Kalau begitu Naruto-kun tidak berniat membawaku pergi apabila program itu tidak ada?"_

" _Siapa bilang? Aku akan tetap membawamu pergi, sekalipun harus membantai keluarga Hyuuga." Naruto mengatakan hal mengerikan itu dengan sangat ringan. Sementara Hinata bergidik membayangkannya._

" _Tapi aku tahu kau tak akan menyukai itu. Jadi aku menempuh cara yang lebih mudah, meskipun itu agak membosankan." Naruto mengangkat bahu, dan Hinata mendesah lega. Setidaknya Naruto sudah menghindari kemungkinan terburuk dengan tidak mengorbankan siapapun, termasuk dirinya sendiri hanya karena masalah Hinata._

" _Kalau kau sudah puas dengan penjelasan ini, bisa kita pulang sekarang?"_

" _Baiklah."_

Pembicaraan di atap kedai Teuchi waktu itu adalah percakapan terakhirnya dengan Naruto. Sampai sekarang, awal bulan November, Hinata belum pernah melihatnya lagi.

Kalau ditanya bagaimana perasaannya saat ini? Sudah tentu Hinata khawatir! Hampir tiap malam ia tidak bisa tidur saking gelisahnya memikirkan anak laki-laki itu. Dia masih begitu muda, baru resmi umur tujuh belas tahun sekitar tiga minggu lalu, tidakkah itu tindakan yang cukup ekstrim untuk mengijinkannya turun ke medan perang? Apakah pemerintah begitu putus asa hingga nekat menerimanya? Hinata benar-benar tidak paham.

Naruto sendiri adalah misteri. Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang hanya satu tahun lebih tua darinya telah mengaku berprofesi sebagai pembunuh? Jujur saja Hinata masih meragukannya. Diam-diam ia memikirkan kemungkinan jika Naruto cuma bercanda. Anak laki-laki itu pernah mengatakan dia gemar menipu, dan Hinata belum pernah melihatnya bertarung atau melukai seseorang-meski Hinata juga tidak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Dengan kata lain, ada kemungkinan Naruto tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

Namun jika dilihat dari sisi lain, pemikiran naif Hinata sudah terbantahkan dengan telak. Jika Naruto membohonginya, bagaimana Hinata bisa menjelaskan tentang tiap luka baru yang didapatnya jika pemuda itu pergi dalam jangka panjang? Lalu bagaimana dengan surat khusus yang membuat Hinata dapat pergi dari rumah dengan mulus? Juga tentang pernyataannya mengenai perang di perbatasan?

Oh, tentu kalau mau Hinata bisa beranggapan jika itu tidak lebih dari kebetulan belaka. Tapi pemikiran itu pun bisa dibilang sebagai sesuatu yang dipaksakan saja, karena kenyataannya, Hinata hanya bisa menduga tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

' _Kami-sama, mengapa aku begitu menyukainya?'_ Hinata gemas sendiri pada perasaan sukanya terhadap Naruto, juga segala hal menyangkut dirinya. Kadang ia berpikir, apakah lebih mudah jika ia tidak jatuh cinta pada pemuda pirang itu? Dan jawabannya tak perlu dipikirkan dua kali. Sudah pasti, tidak. Hinata lebih bahagia dengan perasaannya sekarang. Ia senang mengetahui Naruto-lah orang yang mencuri hatinya, bukan orang lain.

Setiap saat otaknya juga selalu penuh dengan makhluk satu itu, yang kelihatannya semakin lama semakin mengkhawatirkan, apalagi disituasi semacam ini. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Hinata selalu bertanya-tanya, kira-kira sedang apa laki-laki itu sekarang? Apa dia terluka? Apa dia makan teratur? Apa dia sendirian? Dan yang lebih penting, apa Naruto masih hidup?

' _Hentikan, Hinata! Jangan berpikir seperti itu!'_ batinnya mengerang. Tubuhnya berguling-guling di ranjang hanya untuk mengenyahkan pemikiran negatif yang mengkontaminasi kepalanya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk menunggu dengan sabar. Ia harus percaya pada pemuda itu!

"Aku merasa perlu udara segar." Hinata bergumam pelan. Malas-malasan ia bangkit dari ranjang dan menyeret kakinya untuk keluar kamar, mencoba mencari semilir angin di balkon lantai dua, tempat favoritnya untuk melamun.

Kebetulan tidak ada orang di Mansion ini selain dirinya, sedang yang lain pada sibuk bekerja. Keluarga Naruto yang ini - Sakura- _san_ , Shizune- _san_ dan Tsunade- _sama_ \- semuanya ahli medis. Bahkan Tsunade- _sama_ sepertinya mengepalai sebuah rumah sakit besar di pusat kota. Hal itu membuat mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, walaupun cuma sekedar berbincang ringan.

Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tersisa, jelas Hinata merasa kesepian. Keadaan ini sedikit berbeda dengan kondisinya beberapa bulan lalu, dimana, meskipun sendirian, ia masih dapat menghabiskan waktunya dengan belajar saat masih tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga, atau menghibur dirinya dengan merangkai bunga di rumah kecil Naruto.

Namun kini ia tak punya apa-apa untuk dikerjakan. Di mansion ini tidak ada bunga, dan ia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar lagi karena telah lulus. Memasak pun tak ada gunanya kala ia sendirian tanpa teman makan. Sasuke? Lelaki itu malah sudah menghilang lebih dulu dibanding Naruto. Dan kini Hinata terjebak dalam kebosanan yang amat menyiksa. Ingin keluar pun, ia tak punya tempat untuk dituju. Miris sekali.

Merasa kondisinya tak kunjung membaik, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam. Mungkin ia bisa membunuh waktu dengan tidur seharian, setidaknya sampai salah satu dari penghuni rumah kembali. Namun baru beberapa langkah, sekitar dua meter sebelum ia sampai ke ambang pintu, tiba-tiba alarm keamanan memekik nyaring. Seluruh pintu dan jendela dengan cepat diblokade oleh jeruji besi yang muncul otomatis.

Dilanda kepanikan, Hinata tergesa-gesa berlari masuk, berharap masih sempat melewati barikade yang bergerak lambat dalam penglihatannya. Entah penyusup, perampok atau apapun, ia tetap merasa lebih aman jika ada di dalam rumah. Sayangnya, sebelum ia sempat menerobos masuk, sekelebat bayangan lebih dulu menghambur dari arah berlawanan.

BUUGH!

Hinata terhantam keras di bahu kiri. Tubuhnya terlempar kebelakang. Ia jatuh tersungkur dan berguling-guling hingga punggungnya membentur pagar pembatas. Rintihan pelan spontan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Sial. Itu tadi sakit sekali!"- Ini bukan Hinata yang bilang, melainkan sebuah sosok asing yang berjongkok tak jauh darinya.

Hinata tak bisa mengamatinya dengan jelas, terlebih karena matanya berair dan kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

"Disini rupanya." Sosok lain mendekati Hinata. Dengan kasar dicengkramnya dagu gadis itu sambil memaksanya mendongak. Dia meneliti raut wajah dan tatapan mata mata si gadis yang masih tak fokus.

"Hyuuga." Dia menyimpulkan.

"Siapa yang peduli tentang itu! Urusan kita sudah selesai." Sang patner berdiri. Ia menggosok bahunya dan melirik acuh tak acuh.

"Sisanya tinggal bagaimana kita melenyapkannya."

"Hn."

Samar-samar Hinata dapat mendengar dua orang asing itu berbincang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka perdebatkan. Kepalanya terasa pusing, badannya luar biasa sakit, dan telinganya terus berdengung. Satu-satunya yang terbersit dalam angannya saat ini hanyalah anak laki-laki itu.

"Naruto…"

Kesadaran Hinata sempurna menghilang,

…bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terlempar dari balkon lantai dua.

.

.

.

To be Continued.

.

.

.

 **Terimakasih** **bagi kalian yang udah baca, review, fav dan follow. See you later.**


	16. Remember (4)

Bencana besar melanda. Sakura tak habis pikir kenapa ia selalu saja terlibat masalah dengan orang-orang aneh. Sialnya, kebanyakan pasti berasal dari dua orang dalam daftar hitam berjudul _'yang paling tidak bisa diprediksi'._ Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, dua makhluk super bermasalah yang menjadi penyumbang terbesar masa suramnya.

Hubungannya dengan bocah pirang sudah cukup buruk, ditambah cinta sepihaknya pada pemuda raven, dan sekarang diperparah dengan menghilangnya Hinata. Ya ampun, darimana Sakura harus memulainya? Semua berjejalan dalam kepalanya sampai rasanya mau meledak.

Ia baru saja kembali ke mansion hanya untuk mendapati istananya ini berubah menjadi penjara. Semua pintu terkunci, jedela terblokade jeruji besi, dan meski sudah sampai seperti itu pun, nyatanya semua lenyap tanpa sisa. Bukan. Bukan hartanya yang lenyap. Sakura tidak tidak kehilangan sepeser pun. Begitu pula Tsunade serta Shizune. Tapi ini jauh lebih buruk, karena Hinata lah yang menghilang. Siapa yang berani mencuri asset kesayangan Naruto itu?! Ditambah lagi pelakunya sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak. Catat, tidak ada jejak sama sekali!

 _Kami-sama_ … rasanya Sakura mau menangis meraung-raung.

.

.

.

 **Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis seperti yang tercantum di bawah!**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto – Naruto

Rosarypea – HERO X HEROINE

Rate : M

Main character (s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort & Drama

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), masih pendek, alur kadang cepat-kadang lambat.

 **Jika tidak suka apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back!**

.

.

.

 _Haruno Sakura telah hidup selama dua puluh tahun dan tumbuh dewasa dengan banyak pengalaman. Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka jika hidupnya bisa berujung ke sisi yang kacau. Sampai umur tujuh tahun ia masihlah gadis biasa, seorang anak tunggal yang disayangi ayah dan Ibunya. Hidupnya sangat damai, penuh mimpi dan berkecukupan, hingga kecelakaan itu terjadi._

 _Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki, dua orang yang paling disayanginya itu tewas akibat kecelakaan mobil saat perjalanan pulang dari Otogakure. Penyebabnya ditengarai oleh kerusuhan yang meluas di kota. Kabut tebal menghalangi penglihatan para pengendara, membuat mereka begitu panik saat tiba-tiba sekelompok orang berlarian ke jalan. Akibatnya tabrakan beruntun terjadi, baik karena ingin menghindar atau berhenti tiba-tiba. Orangtua Sakura termasuk yang menghindar, namun naas saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi malah di sambar oleh truk dari arah lain. Insiden itu merupakan salah satu yang terbesar dan paling mengerikan yang pernah terjadi di Oto. Alasan di balik kerusuhan pun masih tak jelas, bahkan saking banyaknya kejadian tidak mengenakkan, Otogakure juga disebut kota tak layak huni._

 _Sebab itulah, Sakura yang tak punya sanak saudara terpaksa masuk ke panti asuhan. Seluruh harta keluarganya terkuras habis demi menambal biaya kebangkrutan usaha mereka. Sama sekali tak ada sisa untuk sekedar hidup mandiri. Pertamakali dalam hidupnya, Sakura harus merelakan segala sesuatunya dibagi; kamar, baju, makanan, mainan, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia juga harus berpikir tentang masa depannya yang sudah tidak terjamin, karena sudah pasti panti tak bisa terus mengurusinya. Semua permasalahan itu hampir membuatnya menyerah, tapi saat teringat wajah sedih orangtuanya, semangat bertahan hidupnya bangkit kembali._

 _Di panti yang sama ia bertemu Naruto, bocah pemurung yang membuat kekacauan dimanapun dia berada. Sakura tahu semua yang ada di tempat itu punya masalah masing-masing, tapi menurutnya tingkah Naruto itu berlebihan. Mencari perhatian kan juga ada batasnya, begitulah yang ia pikirkan di awal-awal._

 _Mereka beda tiga tahun, jadi Sakura mengambil peran seolah ia kakak yang peduli dan selalu siap mengomeli anak itu, walaupun kadang berakhir dengan beberapa pukulan ringan karena ia begitu kesal. Mungkin saat itu ia juga pernah melepas stress dengan melampiaskannya pada Naruto, bahkan diam-diam merasa iri saat anak laki-laki itu mendapat orang tua asuh, sesuatu yang ia sesalkan dikemudian hari, apalagi saat permasalahan yang terjadi ternyata tidak sedangkal perkiraannya._

 _Sakura juga sempat berpikir bahwa hidupnya akan jadi lebih mudah ketika seorang Tsunade Senju, wanita cantik dari kalangan atas, tiba-tiba menawarinya adopsi, tepatnya setahun setelah Naruto pergi, dan langsung ia terima tanpa banyak pertimbangan. Ia kira dengan bergabung dalam keluarga baru yang mapan secara finansial dan punya reputasi tinggi, paling tidak akan menjamin masa depan yang terus dicemaskannya sepanjang waktu. Sakura sama sekali tidak menduga jika itu adalah awal dari kesengsaran baru._

.

.

.

 _"Haruno Sakura, sepuluh tahun, orangtua meninggal karena kecelakaan, belum pernah diasuh sejak pertama masuk panti, juga satu-satunya anak yang terlihat cukup dekat dengan Uzumaki Naruto, benar begitu?" Shizune, orang yang dikenalkan pada Sakura sebagai asisten orangtua asuhnya itu bertanya formal._

 _Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan kaku. Semua rasa amannya menguap segera setelah ia duduk tegang di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Tsunade. Wanita itu ternyata tidak seramah yang ia bayangkan. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun tersenyum padanya sejak masuk ke dalam rumah. Sesi perkenalan yang mereka katakan rupanya juga cuma kata lain dari introgasi dalam tanya jawab satu arah._

 _"Baiklah, Sakura. Menurutmu Naruto itu anak yang seperti apa?"_

 _Kernyitan heran memaksa timbul di raut wajahnya. Sakura memang hanya gadis sepuluh tahun, tapi pikirannya jauh lebih matang dari anak lain seumurannya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang mereka inginkan, tapi ia justru bingung saat nama Naruto disebut-sebut. Apa hubungannya dengan anak itu? Dan, lagi-lagi, kenapa pula harus si pirang itu?_

 _"_ _Naruto itu pemurung, tidak bersahabat, bermulut pedas, kasar, dan sosok menyebalkan yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk muntah di toilet sepanjang hari setiap kami merayakan pesta ulang tahun Konohamaru. Dia juga sering mengumpulkan bungkus jajan murahan di balik kasurnya. Selalu mengabaikan orang yang peduli padanya, sering bertingkah semaunya sendiri, egois, dan kekanakan." Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar, sebuah jawaban yang ia tahu tidak akan pernah berubah sekalipun waktu berlalu._

 _"Kebanyakan anak di panti tidak menyukainya. Dia selalu sendirian."_

 _"Apa kau juga tidak menyukainya?"_

 _"Tidak… tidak juga. Aku punya alasan untuk kesal padanya, tapi tidak sampai benci. Meski kelihatan tidak peduli, sebenarnya dia cukup sensitif dan mudah terluka hanya karena perkataan buruk orang lain. Mau bagaimanapun, Naruto itu masih anak-anak." kalimat terakhirnya membuatnya terdengar seperti orang dewasa, lupa kalau dia juga masih anak-anak._

 _"Apa kau tahu siapa yang mengambil Naruto?"_

 _"Seseorang bernama Kurama Kyuubi."sedetik setelah ia mengatakannya, Tsunade menghela nafas kasar. Wanita itu kelihatan siap mengomel, namun untuk suatu alasan dia menahan diri. Di sisi lain, Shizune nampak tidak terpengaruh. Dia melanjutkan sesi tanya jawab dengan intensitas ketenangan yang tidak berkurang._

 _"Apa kau tahu dimana Naruto tinggal sekarang?"_

 _Sakura mengedik, "Tidak tahu."_

 _"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi." Shizune berujar singkat. Sikapnya entah mengapa membuat Sakura merasa dicampakkan. Ia diminta duduk di sini hanya untuk mengorek keterangan tentang Naruto, tanpa sedikit pun menyinggung tentang bagaimana ia akan tinggal di rumah ini. Lalu bisakah tindakan itu dibenarkan?_

 _"Hanya itu yang ingin Anda tanyakan? Anda tidak ingin… tahu tentangku?"_

 _"Kami sudah cukup tahu tentangmu Sakura." Shizune menjawab seadanya, dia kehilangan minat untuk melanjutkan percakapan. Bahkan Tsunade sudah mulai beranjak pergi._

 _"Tapi ini penyambutanku!" Sakura memekik jengkel. Gadis kecil itu tidak terima saat keluarga barunya malah membahas orang lain dan memilih mengabaikannya, padahal ia seharusnya jadi pemeran utama malam ini. Namun sayang, protesannya itu malah ditanggapi dengan dingin._

 _"Penyambutan?" Tsunade mendengus, tatapannya yang semula datar berubah tajam menusuk._

 _"Memangnya kau pikir siapa kau ini?" lanjutnya dengan nada remeh terang-terangan._

 _Wajah gadis kecil itu berubah merah padam, tidak menyangka jika akan mendapat kalimat balasan sekasar itu. Niatnya cuma ingin dapat perhatian, tapi mengapa mereka menatapnya seolah ia tidak berharga?_

 _"A-anda yang memintaku tinggal, Nyonya." Ia mulai menuntut pertanggung jawaban lewat tatapan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Tapi Tsunade tidak peduli._

 _"Aku melakukannya hanya karena mereka bilang kau mengenal Naruto. Jadi kalau kau sudah tidak berhubungan dengannya lagi, maka urusan kita juga selesai. Terserah kau mau pergi atau kembali ke panti. Shizune akan mengurus imbalanmu setelah ini."_

 _Sakura menatap tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang baru beberapa jam lalu melambungkan harapannya untuk mendapat keluarga baru, kini malah sampai hati menelantarkannya. Wanita itu secara gamblang menyatakan bahwa Sakura hanya alat yang kemudian dibuang seperti barang rongsokan, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya yang terluka._

 _Sakura tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membenci wanita berhati baja itu, tapi ia lebih benci pada dirinya yang masih saja mengemis harapan padanya. Ia sudah terlalu putus asa. Dimatanya hanya Tsunade yang bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup. Kembali ke panti bukan jaminan ia akan hidup lebih baik. Kesempatan untuk diadopsi akan semakin kecil karena ia terus tumbuh besar. Hanya menunggu waktu sampai ia ditendang keluar, dan Sakura akan membusuk di jalanan. Ia tidak punya cukup pengetahuan, putus sekolah diusia dini, dan tidak punya relasi dengan siapapun, lalu apalagi yang menunggunya selain kematian?_

 _"Jangan. Aku tidak mau pergi. Aku tidak mau kembali ke panti. Aku ingin tinggal di sini. Ijinkan aku tinggal bersamamu Nyonya. Kumohon." Ia meratap sedih sambil memegangi ujung mantel Tsunade, yang kemudian ditepis kasar._

 _"Aku tidak butuh parasit di rumah ini." jawabannya membuat sakura gemetar. Namun sebelum ada lebih banyak kalimat yang menghancurkan mental gadis itu, Shizune buru-buru menengahi._

 _Wanita muda berambut hitam itu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya pada gadis yang menangis sesenggukan. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura, karena ia pun dulu pernah mengalami hal serupa. Jujur ia tak akan peduli pada orang yang bukan siapa-siapanya, tapi ia melihat potensi pada anak ini._

 _"Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?" penawarannya membuat gadis itu menatap ingin tahu. Wajah kacaunya membuat Shizune ingin tertawa, tapi ia menahan diri._

 _"Kalau kau mau tukar hadiahmu untuk kesempatan tinggal di sini, Tsunade-sama mungkin akan mempertimbangkannya."_

 _"Hadiah?"_

 _Shizune mengangguk, lantas menyebutkan berapa banyak nominal yang Sakura dapatkan atas informasinya mengenai Naruto._

 _"Sebanyak itu?" jumlahnya mampu membuat gadis itu terbelalak lebar. Otak kecilnya memproses apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan dengan hadiah itu, juga kemungkinan jika Shizune mencoba memanipulasinya._

 _"Apa… pertukarannya?" ragu-ragu ia bertanya._

 _"Kami ingin kau jadi ahli medis." jawab Shizune mantap._

 _"Keluarga ini hampir semuanya adalah dokter. Jika kau ingin menjadi bagian dari kami, maka kau juga harus jadi dokter. Kalau kau bersedia menukar hadiahmu, kami akan beri kesempatan untukmu belajar. Semua kebutuhanmu akan kami siapkan, batas waktunya paling lambat tiga tahun setelah Naruto kembali."_

 _Sakura mempertimbangkan dengan hati-hati. Dia harus memilih antara pergi dari rumah ini dengan hadiahnya, atau menukar hadiah itu dengan kesempatan yang berkaitan dengan masa depannya. Kalau diperhatikan, pilihan kedua terasa lebih mudah. Jika ia memilih hadiahnya, belum tentu ia bisa menggunakannya dengan bijak. Ada banyak masalah di luar sana, dan Sakura tidak punya siapapun yang bisa dipercaya. Akan lebih menguntungkan jika ia memilih tinggal di sini dan belajar untuk kelangsungan hidupnya di masa mendatang. Masalahnya adalah, apakah ia sanggup meraih gelar doctor dalam jangka waktu yang sudah ditentukan itu? Naruto bisa kembali sewaktu-waktu, entah bertahun-tahun, atau bahkan besok, membuat kesempatannya paling lambat adalah tepat tiga tahun. Apa mungkin gelarnya bisa diraih dalam waktu sesingkat itu?_

 _Sial. Memikirkan kesempatan yang tidak datang dua kali membuat Sakura kesal. Kalau sudah begini ia hanya bisa berusaha keras sambil berharap waktunya cukup. Toh tidak ada jaminan jika Naruto bisa ditemukan dengan mudah. Semua ini adalah pertaruhan. Ia harus rela mengorbankan segalanya demi sesuatu yang lebih besar. Hanya ini kesempatan yang ia miliki._

 _"Baiklah. Aku… aku akan jadi dokter." Sakura menatap Shizune penuh tekad. Wanita itu balas tersenyum menatapnya._

 _"Sepakat?" Shizune mengulurkan tangannya, disambut tangan kecil Sakura._

 _"Sepakat."_

 _"Bagus!"_

 _Shizune menoleh ke belakang, "Kau tidak keberatan kan, Tsunade-sama?"_

 _Yang ditanya memutar mata, tapi tidak menunjukkan penolakan. Terang saja hal itu membuat Sakura bisa bernapas lega._

 _Sebenarnya ia ingin tahu apa hubungan mereka dengan Naruto, tapi ia tidak cukup berani untuk bertanya kembali. Diijinkan tinggal saja sudah butuh upaya ekstra, apalagi kalau ia nekat bertanya-tanya. Biar saja pertanyaan itu terjawab seiring waktu. Sekarang tugasnya adalah belajar. Ia akan belajar giat agar mendapat pengakuan wanita kejam itu, serta menjamin masa depannya sendiri._

 _Saat itu Sakura sangat percaya diri. Dia menggantungkan harapannya pada sebuah pertaruhan besar. Ia terus melewati waktu sulit dengan dihantui perasaan takut akan kepulangan Naruto yang otomatis merperpendek masa tenggangnya._

 _Hingga lima tahun berlalu, dan Naruto akhirnya datang. Anak pirang itu kembali muncul dengan membawa penderitaan barunya, Uchiha Sasuke._

.

.

.

To be Continued.

.

.

.

 **Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu!**

 **Happy New Year Minna~**

 **Terimakasih** **bagi kalian yang udah baca, review, fav dan follow. See you later.**


	17. Missing

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Sakura menelan ludah gugup. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat, sementara keringat dingin membanjiri telapak tangannya yang sibuk memegang gagang telpon. Ia tahu kabar ini sama sekali tidak membuat orang yang ditelponnya di seberang sana senang. Lebih buruk lagi ia dipaksa mengulanginya.

"Hinata, gadis itu… a-aku tak menemukannya dimanapun."

"…"

Baiklah. Sakura tahu ia akan berakhir. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai orang yang dikabarinya ini, Naruto, bergegas pulang dan memenggal kepalanya. Itu mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi jika yang dibicarakan ini Naruto, Sakura merasa apapun bisa saja terjadi.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"T-tiga hari…"

"Kabur?"

"Bukan. Kurasa… dia diculik." Tepat setelah ia bicara, umpatan kasar disusul suara benda-benda jatuh terdengar keras. Sakura hanya bisa meringis ngeri. Matanya terpejam rapat membayangkan bocah pirang itu mengamuk. Kepalanya dengan jelas memproyeksi bagaimana raut wajah kesal Naruto sekarang, lengkap dengan hawa membunuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Beruntung mereka dipisahkan jarak yang lumayan jauh, setidaknya butuh lima hari perjalanan darat, sehingga Sakura tidak harus berhadapan langsung dan beresiko kehilangan nyawa. Namun tetap saja, keadaan ini tidak serta merta membuatnya lega.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk menjaganya!" Naruto terdengar marah. Sangat marah. Tapi kemarahan itu bukan hanya ditujukan bagi Sakura, melainkan juga pada dirinya sendiri, serta keadaan yang membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku." Sakura menjawab tak kalah frustasi. Ia menyesal dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Tahu begini ia akan menjaga gadis itu dengan lebih baik. Sungguh.

Hinata adalah gadis manis, juga sangat perhatian. Dia rela melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan memasak makan malam, tidak pernah mengeluh atau menuntut apapun yang membuat penghuni lain repot. Tapi Sakura malah mengabaikannya karena kesal saat tahu gadis itu pernah berhubungan dengan Sasuke, walaupun itu cuma masa lalu. Harusnya Sakura tahu rasa kesalnya tidak beralasan, terlebih saat ia dapat melihat dengan jelas jika gadis itu jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Tapi apa daya, semua sudah terlambat. Gadis itu tidak ada untuk dimintai maaf.

"Apa kau tahu siapa pelakunya?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunan. Selama beberapa detik ia diam. Sakura tahu siapa pelakunya berdasarkan info dari Tsunade, tapi ia tidak yakin apakah harus memberitahu lelaki itu atau tetap tutup mulut.

Namun saat mendengar Naruto berdecak tidak sabar, Sakura sadar bahwa dirinya tidak punya pilihan lain. Jadi ia berbisik sambil melirik ke kanan-kiri, walaupun sebenarnya tindakan itu tidak diperlukan mengingat di mansion ini tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Tingkahnya itu murni sekedar refleks.

"Akatsuki." katanya pelan.

Di seberang sana, Naruto mati-matian menahan diri. Intensitas kemarahannya naik drastis sampai rasanya ingin ia remukkan handphone di tangannya. Tapi jelas itu tidak mungkin. Alat kecil itu adalah penghubungnya dengan dunia luar, mustahil dihancurkan. Jadi sebagai gantinya ia menendang kursi di sampingnya hingga terbalik. Kemudian beralih pada objek lain di sekitarnya.

Tenten dan Lee, dua rekannya tanpa dikomando serentak berdiri, tak lupa membawa nampan masing-masing, kemudian kabur secepatnya. Rekan-rekan lain dengan bijaksana mengikuti mereka saat melihat benda-benda mulai berhamburan. Dalam sekejab kantin darurat itu kosong melompong. Menyisakan Naruto dan sederet kekacauan yang terus melebar. Orang-orang itu mungkin takut jadi bahan pelampiasan, karena Naruto yakin akan ikut melibas mereka saking kesalnya. Kepalanya terasa mendidih memikirkan gadisnya ada di tempat orang-orang bar-bar itu, Akatsuki! Dan Naruto dapat menebak siapa yang berperan dalam perkara ini.

"Keparat Otsutsuki!" geramnya.

Sakura yang mendengar hanya bisa meringis pahit mengingat apa yang Naruto katakan memang benar.

"Sepertinya kau juga sudah tahu apa motif mereka."

Naruto mendecih. Tentu saja ia tahu apa yang membuat mereka nekat melakukan tindakan ini, bahkan sampai menggerakkan Akatsuki.

"Orang-orang licik itu benar-benar tahu metode pemanfaatan maksimal!"

"Ya," Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Sepertinya mereka memang sudah merencanakan ini sejak tahu kau bergabung di sana dan membawa Hinata." Melihat insiden ini terjadi di waktu yang pas, dimana Naruto berada jauh di wilayah pertempuran, serta keabsenan anggota keluarganya yang lain, sudah pasti ini bukan kebetulan semata.

"Tsunade-shishou juga marah atas insiden ini. Tapi… kau tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

Naruto mendengus.

"Mana mungkin Baa-chan bisa lakukan sesuatu? Dia berada tepat di bawah kaki mereka!"

Di waktu yang biasa, Sakura pasti sudah menegur nada kasar yang Naruto gunakan. Tapi mengingat situasi yang terjadi saat ini, ia tidak punya hak mengatakannya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" ujarnya putus asa. Sakura benci saat ia merasa tidak berguna seperti ini.

"Tidak ada." dan jawaban dingin Naruto sudah bisa ia tebak.

"Mereka tidak menginginkanmu melakukan sesuatu. Mereka ingin aku yang melakukannya."

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa membenarkan ucapan si pirang itu, sebab sejak awal, target utama mereka bukan Hinata, melainkan Naruto.

"Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Memang apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan?"

Sakura menghela napas. Kepercayaan diri anak laki-laki itu kadang membuatnya khawatir.

"Hati-hati, Naruto."

Tak ada jawaban, namun Sakura tahu pemuda itu mendengarkan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam hening, sampai akhirnya hanya bunyi sambungan putus yang Sakura dengar.

.

.

.

 **Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis seperti yang tercantum di bawah!**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto – Naruto

Rosarypea – HERO X HEROINE

Rate : M

Main character (s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort & Drama

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), masih pendek, alur kadang cepat-kadang lambat.

 **Jika tidak suka apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back!**

.

.

.

Setelah percakapan singkatnya dengan Sakura, Naruto memilih menyendiri dengan duduk diam di bawah pohon. Siapa tahu saja udara segar di sana dapat mendinginkan amarahnya yang meluap-luap. Di saat seperti ini, semua jadi terasa menyebalkan. Hasrat untuk merusak apapun dalam pandangannya begitu besar, tapi rasionalitas menahannya dari tindakan merugikan itu. Tidak ada gunanya mencelakai diri sendiri, meskipun cukup sulit untuk menahan marah tanpa objek pelampiasan. Kenyataannya merusak kantin masih belum membuatnya puas. Bisa dibilang, tidak ada yang membuatnya puas sebelum Hinata kembali.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa mengawasi sekeliling, tajam dan menusuk, seakan memperingati setiap orang untuk tidak mengusiknya. Karena, ya, Naruto tidak menjamin keselamatan orang yang nekat mengganggunya saat ini. Dan sepertinya tindakan itu cukup ampuh, terbukti dengan tidak adanya seorangpun yang berani mendekat dalam radius lima meter.

Sebenarnya Naruto sama sekali tidak menduga hal ini bisa terjadi. Mulanya ia berpikir membawa Hinata ke mansion keluarganya hanya demi menghindari kejaran Hyuuga. Mereka memang tidak akan bisa membawa Hinata kembali, tapi masih ada kemungkinan mereka tetap merecoki gadis itu dengan banyak alasan. Hinata gadis polos, sedikit bujukan mungkin dapat meluluhkannya, itulah yang membuat Naruto khawatir meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah kecilnya dulu.

Namun menitipkan gadis itu bersama keluarganya juga tidak membuahkan hasil, karena pihak lain rupanya mulai ikut campur.

Yang pertama bergerak adalah Klan Otsutsuki-keluarga bangsawan, sekaligus salah satu dari banyak petinggi di Negara Api. Mereka juga alasan yang pernah membuat Hiashi menyeret Hinata pulang secara paksa. Dan meskipun gadis itu sekarang sudah jadi milik Naruto, tampaknya mereka masih belum mau menyerah, bahkan berencana untuk memanfaatkannya sekalian.

Itu sebabnya Naruto bilang kalau orang-orang licik itu benar-benar paham metode pemanfaatan maksimal. Mereka tahu ia bergabung dalam pasukan khusus. Mereka juga tahu ia sedang bertempur di perbatasan yang terletak ratusan kilo meter dari desa terakhir, jauh, jauh di pedalaman hutan, dimana hanya ada base camp yang terbuat dari tenda-tenda, juga serangga-serangga, serta pohon-pohon liar sejauh mata memandang. Sementara Hinata berada jauh, jauh di perkotaan.

Naruto tidak heran jika Sakura tidak dapat mencegah hal ini terjadi. Jangankan Sakura, Tsunade saja, yang notabene cucu dari pemimpin Konoha selama dua generasi berturut-turut, tidak bisa berkutik. Klan Senju yang memimpin Konoha selama periode pertama dan kedua, terpaksa kehilangan banyak dukungan akibat perang besar tujuh belas tahun lalu. Bahkan sampai sekarang masih ada yang menyalahkan mereka. Berbanding terbalik dengan Otsustuki yang anggotanya bergerak di belakang layar, sehingga mereka terlindungi dari hujatan publik dan memiliki banyak dukungan, sekalipun merekalah yang punya andil besar dalam bencana itu. Dan karena alasan yang sama, Tsunade terpaksa tunduk dalam kekuasaan yang lebih besar, dan merelakan mansionnya di bobol untuk mencuri asset hidup milik Naruto. Benar. Insiden itu memang separuh di sengaja. Tsunade tidak mungkin tahu siapa pelakunya jika dia tidak mengetahui rencana ini. Akatsuki terlalu lihai, dan sangat sedikit orang yang tahu tentang mereka.

Lantas darimana Naruto tahu?

Tanpa diberitahu pun, ia seratus persen yakin dugaannya tepat. Naruto tidak sebodoh yang orang kira, terlebih Akatsuki pernah jadi bagian masa lalu suramnya.

Bicara tentang motif, Naruto bahkan tidak repot memutar otak. Itu sesuatu yang sudah sangat jelas. Orang-orang licik itu ingin perang- yang dananya tidak sedikit ini- segera berakhir, sekaligus meraih kemenangan mutlak. Dasarnya orang-orang tamak. Mereka tahu Naruto tidak akan tahan dan diliputi kemarahan. Lalu apa lagi yang paling cocok selain amukan dan perang? Mereka akan membiarkan Naruto mengamuk di sana sambil memanfaatkan informasi yang mereka gali lewat kemampuan Hinata. Tepat! Itulah yang disebut pemanfaatan maksimal. Sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Naruto merasa bisa mengumpat sepanjang hari. Para Otsutsuki keparat itu sungguh membuatnya frustasi. Mereka benar-benar paham kapan Naruto kesulitan bertindak. Setelah bergabung dalam perang, ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Lepas tanggungjawab berarti gagal. Selain itu Naruto punya sesuatu yang ingin dicarinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya sampai repot-repot menempuh jalan ini. Dan ia belum mendapatkannya.

Sangat disayangkan, tapi Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Mari kita lihat, siapa yang akan bertahan di akhir nanti." gumamnya penuh ironi.

.

.

.

Dikejauhan sana Tenten sedang mencuri-curi pandang, merasa penasaran pada apa yang membuat anak rubah itu risau. Beberapa kali Naruto terlihat memberantaki rambut dan menendang pohon tak bersalah, itupun sambil sesekali berteriak. Umpatan juga terus meluncur bebas dari mulutnya yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa.

Orang normal pasti bakal menganggap Naruto gila, tapi tidak dengan Tenten. Baginya tidak ada kata gila dalam lingkungan yang sudah penuh kegilaan ini. Kalau ada yang bertingkah aneh, pasti penyebabnya bukan gila, melainkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih normal dan biasa saja. Misalnya ketika ada yang berkomentar tentang bau badan, perkataan tabu dalam medan perang, yang membuat siapa saja yang menyinggungnya bakal kena amuk masa, atau saat pasokan bahan makanan datang terlambat, membuat situasi memanas hingga dapat menimbulkan perang lain- perang berebut ganjal perut.

Tapi tentu saja, Tenten yakin Naruto tidak kesal karena dua alasan paling berat di atas. Ia bahkan ragu ada yang berani mengejek atau menyinggung tentang bau badan Naruto. Itu konyol sekali, siapapun yang berani mengatakannya pasti sudah bosan hidup, dan Naruto tidak akan akan repot mencari pelampiasan sampai frustasi seperti itu. Masalahnya pasti lebih berat, dan sepertinya tidak bersumber dari tempat ini, melainkan dari tempat orang menelponnya. Tenten menebak ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan lain si pirang itu.

Kira-kira apa yang bisa membuat Naruto marah? Pemuda itu bahkan sampai lepas kendali di kantin, menghancurkan meja kursi, memberantaki peralatan dapur, menyebar pisau dimana-mana, dan membuat para koki tentara itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Hebatnya, tidak satu pun dari mereka melayangkan protes, omelan atau semacamnya pada Naruto. Mereka hanya bersyukur bahwa kekacauan itu tidak merembet sampai ke gudang makanan. Bahkan Naruto yang hilang kendali saja tahu bahwa tidak ada yang akan bertahan tanpa makanan di tempat yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini. Untunglah.

Bukan tanpa alasan Tenten nekat memata-matai anak itu. Di tempat ini, segala tentang Naruto adalah topik panas, tentunya masih terkait reputasinya sebagai anak asuh Kyuubi- makhluk itu sangat terkenal. Jadi kabar apalah macamnya, entah yang nyata atau omong kosong sekalipun, setidaknya beberapa gosip tentangnya bisa membuat Tenten kenyang. Lagipula apa yang bisa dicari di tempat antah berantah yang terletak jauh di kedalaman hutan, dimana para nyamuk pun enggan hidup disana, selain gosip hiburan demi mempertahankan akal sehat mereka? Orang-orang dengan suka rela membayarnya dan Tenten tentu tak akan melewatkan peluang ini.

"Lee, menurutmu kenapa anak rubah itu uring-uringan?" tanyanya pada laki-laki rambut mangkok yang sibuk latihan push-up. "Tidak biasanya dia begitu."

"Aku tidak tahu. Coba saja kau tanyakan pada Naruto." rekannya itu menyahut asal sambil mengganti tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri. Laki-laki itu tidak tampak kesulitan meskipun hanya satu jari telunjuknya yang menjadi tumpuan.

"Lupakan saja. Ototmu terus yang kau pelihara, tapi kepalamu sama sekali tidak isinya." Tenten berujar pedas, yang malah di sambut Lee dengan tawa jenaka.

Malas meladeni Lee yang tidak pernah serius, Tenten mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto lagi, yang sialnya, tengah melotot balik ke arahnya.

"Mampus!" Gadis cepol itu buru-buru memalingkan muka.

Sepertinya, ia tak akan bisa makan dengan lahap malam ini.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

 **Terimakasih** **bagi kalian yang udah baca, review, fav dan follow. Dukungan kalian bikin author semangat. See you later.**


	18. Attack

"Akhirnya selesai!" Tenten berteriak girang. Dalam kepalanya sekarang hanya ada kata pulang dan tidur. Uang masalah belakangan. Ia tak terlalu memikirkan imbalannya yang sudah pasti. Kemenangan mereka telah dikukuhkan dengan menyerahnya pasukan Iwagakure, menandai berakhirnya perang yang memakan waktu selama hampir tiga bulan. Yah, memang tergolong singkat untuk sebuah peperangan. Tapi siapa yang peduli. Pasukan gila perang sekalipun pasti malas untuk bertempur di cuaca yang membekukan tulang. Kenyataannya musim dingin telah berlangsung selama hampir tiga minggu, mengikis sisa-sisa semangat mereka yang muncul diawal-awal. Sekarang yang memenuhi kepala mereka hanya selimut hangat dan perapian.

Namun nyala api seolah makin membara di mata Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda berjuluk anak rubah itu masih saja tidak puas melibas musuh-musuhnya selama perang berlangsung. Amarahnya kian memuncak dari hari ke hari.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang sebelum membakar habis rekan-rekanmu ini." Hatake Kakashi menepuk pelan bahu si pemuda pirang. Tak lupa dengan senyum simpulnya yang tertutup masker.

Naruto sendiri tidak menyahut. Ia hanya mengemasi barangnya dengan sangat cepat, tak lupa merampas kunci mobil yang diberikan. Urusannya dengan segala hal di medan tempur telah usai. Proritasnya sekarang adalah menemukan Hinata Hyu-bukan, Hinata Uzumaki!

"Jangan berlebihan Naru-"

BRAAAKK… pintu yang tertutup memotong ucapan Kakashi yang tak digubris, membuat pria bermasker itu menggaruk rambutnya canggung.

"Komandan- maksudku Kakashi-sensei, mengapa Naruto bersikap seperti itu? Dia membuat semua orang ketakutan!" Tenten bertanya setelah Naruto pergi. Rasa penasaran tak bisa dia tahan lebih lama, begitu pula rekan-rekan lainnya yang ikut menatap fokus, meminta kejelasan dari komandan mereka yang tampak tahu segala hal.

Melihat mata-mata lapar informasi membuat Kakashi tertawa pelan, "Anak itu," Ia berdehem sejenak. "Kekasihnya diculik orang." lanjutnya seringan kapas, namun langsung membuat para bawahannya heboh.

"EEEHHH?!"

"Naruto punya kekasih?!"

"Yang benar?!"

"Pacarnya diculik?!"

"Pantas dia marah."

"Siapa yang berani menantang Naruto?!"

"Siapapun itu pasti tidak selamat."

Berbagai macam komentar memenuhi ruangan. Tak bisa dielakkan lagi bahwa kabar itu memang mengejutkan semua orang. Siapa yang mengira anak rubah itu ternyata punya kekasih?!

"Padahal Naruto itu sulit didekati!"

"Jangankan mendekat, menatap saja seolah bakal kena terkam."

"Pacarnya pasti sejenis Dewi!"

"Apa Naruto punya identitas lain diluar? Seperti menyamar jadi pria baik-baik?"

"Astaga. Aku tak bisa membayangkannya!"

"Tapi kasihan juga pacarnya diculik."

"Kalau bukan orang nekat, mereka pasti lawan yang cukup tangguh."

"Baiklah, semuanya! Di waktu seperti inilah kita harus saling membantu!" Tenten mengompori. Sedetik kemudian mereka mengetik sesuatu di ponsel masing-masing. Kebanyakan berisi pesan dukungan agar pemuda pirang yang sedang kalut itu berhasil menyelamatkan kekasihnya.

"Demi pacarnya Naruto!" Lee mengangkat tangan penuh semangat.

"Demi pacarnya Naruto!" disambut sorak sorai yang lain.

Kakashi diam-diam berjalan keluar, membiarkan berbagai praduga bermain liar di otak para bawahannya. Hitung-hitung hiburan setelah susah payah bertempur. Namun ia juga mendukung pernyataan mereka, karena tampaknya Naruto benar-benar marah kali ini. Terlebih saat anak itu tahu kemampuan Hinata dimanfaatkan dalam perang, hingga pihak mereka dapat menang dengan mudah.

"Apa seharusnya aku tak memberitahu lokasinya? Yah, lagipula lawannya Akatsuki, rasanya cukup bagus untuk pelampiasan rasa marahnya." Kakashi bergumam pelan. Menghindar dari tanggung jawab.

.

.

.

 **Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis seperti yang tercantum di bawah!**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto – Naruto

Rosarypea – HERO X HEROINE

Rate : M

Main character (s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort & Drama

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), masih pendek, alur kadang cepat-kadang lambat.

 **Jika tidak suka apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back!**

.

.

.

Hinata ingin tahu berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu untuk dapat bertemu Naruto. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia melihat pemuda itu. Meskipun dari dulu intensitas pertemuan mereka bisa dihitung jari, namun tetap saja ia tidak terbiasa. Ah, betapa ia merindukan laki-laki pirang itu.

"Hinata, kalau tugasmu sudah selesai, lebih baik cepat istirahat."

Hinata sontak berbalik, menjumpai seorang wanita berambut gelap sebahu. Tidak ada senyum atau apapun di wajahnya. Tapi Hinata merasa wanita itu tidak berniat buruk.

"Ah, ya, selamat malam, Konan-san." Ia menyahut pelan.

Saking asyiknya melamun, terkadang Hinata lupa jika ia tidak sedang berada di Mansionnya dulu. Tempat ini tidak dihuni oleh Sakura atau keluarga Naruto yang lain. Ini juga bukan tempat klan Hyuuga tinggal. Ini adalah tempat asing yang tidak Hinata ketahui, bahkan setelah lama ikut menetap.

Awal datang kemari, ia begitu ketakutan. Siapa pula yang berharap bertemu kerumunan laki-laki aneh segera setelah ia sadar, dan tak tahu dimana dirinya berada. Orang-orang asing ini membuatnya pingsan kemudian membawanya ke tempat tak dikenal. Pendek kata, penculikan. Hinata sempat mengira bahwa ia akan dijual. Motif lain ialah kemungkin bahwa mereka punya niatan buruk pada Naruto dan keluarganya hingga nekat melakukan penyanderaan. Pernah Hinata bertanya apa maksud serta tujuan mereka membawanya, tapi tak sekalipun ditanggapi.

Hinata juga sempat mengira dirinya akan mendapat perlakuan buruk, mengingat pengalamannya saat kecil dulu. Kenyataannya, ini memang bukan pertamakalinya ia diculik. Motif para penjahat itu macam-macam, entah uang, balas dendam, atau yang paling aneh, mereka menginginkan matanya yang langka. Ouch, ingatan itu-meski samar-samar- masih saja membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Siapa sangka dulu ia pernah hampir menjadi korban mutilasi. Jika saja polisi terlambat datang, mungkin ia tak akan hidup sampai sekarang.

Tapi kasus kali ini agak beda. Orang-orang di tempat ini tidak memenjarakannya, juga tidak mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Mereka membiarkan Hinata berkeliaran sesuka hati, dan terlihat sangat paham betul jika Hinata tidak bisa kabur. Sialnya, asumsi mereka benar.

Hinata selalu diberi makan tepat waktu, tiga kali sehari. Hinata bahkan diizinkan memanggil nama penghuni tempat ini, meski Hinata tidak terlalu yakin apakah itu nama asli mereka. Walau bagaimanapun, memberitahukan nama penculik pada orang yang diculik adalah kebodohan paling besar. Soal bagaimana interaksi mereka, kebanyakan Hinata menerima perlakuan dingin, kadang datar, kadang main-main, seolah mereka ingin menjahilinya. Pokoknya selama berada di tempat ini, semua terasa tidak nyata. Semakin Hinata mencari-cari, semakin ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Namun yang paling aneh, alih-alih menginterogasinya, mereka malah memberikannya tugas.

Iya, kegiatan Hinata di tempat yang mereka sebut markas ini adalah menterjemahkan kode, menggambar peta, menandai tempat-tempat tertentu, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan dokumen kuno. Tidak sulit buatnya. Hampir setiap waktu ia mengerjakan hal yang sama di kediaman Hyuuga. Tapi kali ini ia melakukannya untuk Naruto. Mereka bilang apa yang ia kerjakan ini akan membantu Naruto cepat kembali, jadi Hinata tak punya alasan untuk menolak.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" seseorang bertanya seraya mengamati Hinata yang tenggelam lagi dalam lamunan. Konan yang baru saja pergi dari perpustakaan tempat Hinata berada, mendongak dan menjumpai Yahiko di depannya.

"Kondisinya stabil. Sepertinya gadis itu punya kemampuan adaptasi yang tinggi." jawabnya pelan, disambut anggukan singkat si pria muda.

Kebanyakan orang yang menganggap dirinya korban penculikan pasti kesulitan untuk mengendalikan diri. Entah histeris, marah, atau menggigil ketakutan. Hanya saja Hinata tidak termasuk salah satunya. Awal-awal dia memang kelihatan takut, namun selanjutnya dia bersikap normal, seolah sedang menjalani keseharian seperti biasa. Yahiko memang memerintahkan untuk tidak terlalu memberi tekanan pada gadis mungil itu. Bagaimanapun dia adalah sumber informasi penting. Sayang sekali jika dia jadi tak berguna hanya karena kena tekanan mental. Tapi melihat kondisinya sekarang, sepertinya Yahiko tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Terlebih, menyebut nama Naruto saja bisa membuat Hinata kerja tanpa dipaksa. Bagus sekali!

"Rasanya aku jadi paham mengapa dia sanggup bertahan dengan anak nakal itu." Yahiko berkomentar.

"Ya, aku juga merasa dia cocok dengan Naruto." Konan mengangguk setuju.

Yahiko berbalik, berjalan ke arah berlawanan dari perpustakaan, memilih untuk membiarkan sang gadis kecil menyendiri. Konan mengiringi tepat di sampingnya.

"Bicara soal Naruto, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Mengingat perang sudah berakhir, kurasa tak lama lagi dia akan kemari."

"Hoo… kalau begitu kita harus menyiapkan acara penyambutannya." Sebuah seringai lebar tersungging di bibir sang ketua kelompok. Pertemuan dengan Naruto bagaikan reuni yang wajib dirayakan, meskipun sepertinya akan ada banyak kemarahan yang ia terima. Yah, yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Kemarahan atau apapun itu, akan ia terima dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

"Sial. Aku capek sekali!" Naruto mendumel pelan. Kalau bisa ia mau tidur saja. Sayang kesabarannya sudah diambang batas. Ia rela tidak tidur selama dua hari, malah memilih nekat kebut-kebutan agar bisa bertemu Hinata lebih cepat. Normalnya perjalanan ditempuh selama lima hari, tapi Naruto sendiri tidak yakin mampu menahan diri selama itu. Persetan dengan norma dan aturan. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus bertemu Hinata hari ini juga! Dan begitulah, pukul lima sore, Naruto akhirnya sampai ke kota tujuan.

"Ame, busuk seperti biasa." Lagi-lagi ia mengumpat. Namun apa yang ia katakan itu memang benar adanya. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, kota yang menyambutnya ini selalu terlihat suram. Tiap kali kemari, jalanan pasti basah karena hujan, kalau pun tidak, saljulah yang mendominasi.

Sementara itu, mau tengok ke kanan atau kiri, hanya bangunan terbengkalai yang bisa dilihat. Semua adalah sisa-sisa dari perang besar tujuh belas tahun lalu. Kawasan yang mampu bangkit kembali juga bisa dihitung jari, itupun kebanyakan dikelola secara illegal oleh para mafia. Singkat kata, kota ini semacam kawasan zona merah yang terlarang dimasuki warga sipil.

Jadi mengapa Naruto bisa berada di tempat ini? Tentu karena ia mencari Hinata. Kota ini jelas menjadi sarang makhluk dunia hitam, dan Akatsuki termasuk salah satunya. Lagipula Naruto bukan orang asing. Berkunjung ke kota ini membuatnya kembali bernostalgia. Kalau diingat-ingat, ia memang pernah tinggal di tempat ini. Cukup lama, sampai-sampai ia hapal luar kepala rute-rute mana saja yang perlu di tempuh. Sekarang pun Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah gedung lima lantai dengan empat gudang besar, masing-masing dua di kanan kirinya. Disanalah Markas Akatsuki berada.

Memasuki kawasan markas mereka, Naruto disambut pagar kokoh yang tertutup rapat. Peringatan pertama yang Naruto berikan adalah bunyi klakson mobilnya, keras dan panjang bunyinya. Sontak kegaduhan yang dibuatnya ini menarik perhatian beberapa orang-yang sepertinya penjaga gerbang, untuk berduyun-duyun keluar. Tapi entah mereka bodoh atau apa, Naruto malah diteriaki balik, pun disuruh berhenti. Tapi, hey, tindakan tidak sopan begitu mana bisa Naruto terima? Harusnya mereka tahu Naruto sedang sangat amat marah. Orang-orang tolol itu benar-benar membangunkan makhluk buas dalam dirinya. Alhasil, bukannya memperlambat, Naruto malah makin mempercepat laju kendaraannya, menulikan diri pada teriakan orang-orang yang berhamburan.

BRAAAKKK… pagar itu terhantam keras dan menjeblak terbuka. Mobil berhasil menerobos, lengkap dengan kerusakan di sana sini. Rem berdecit nyaring hingga akhirnya mobil yang melaju itu berhenti, hanya beberapa meter dari pintu masuk gedung. Sesaat keadaan menjadi hening. Tak satu pun orang-orang di organisasi ini berani mendekat. Kebanyakan berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya karena nyaris ditabrak pemuda nekat setengah gila yang mengemudikan mobil itu.

Naruto keluar. Ia masih mengenakan seragam militernya, meskipun tentu saja, jauh dari kata rapi. Jaketnya tak terkacing, rambut pirangnya makin berantakan, ekspresinya dingin, dan mata birunya menajam, seolah mengatakan bahwa ia telah siap berburu. Satu tangannya menjinjing ransel, dimana segala jenis persenjataan termuat. Sementara tangan lainnya sibuk mengeluarkan senjata tersebut dari dalam ranselnya. Sebagai awal, Naruto mengambil sebuah granat, melepas penguncinya dan tanpa pikir panjang ia lempar ke gudang terjauh.

BOOOMMM… dan ledakan besar tak terelakkan.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah sial?!"

"Gudangnya! Gudang senjatanya terbakar!"

"Cepat padamkan apinya bodoh! Jangan sampai merambat ke gudang lain!"

"Sial! Berapa banyak kerugian yang akan kita tanggung?!"

Naruto berjalan santai menuju pintu masuk gedung, seakan ia tak ada hubungannya dengan kekacauan yang terjadi. Masa bodohlah dia akan kepanikan di sekitarnya.

"Jangan biarkan bocah gila itu masuk!" salah seorang berteriak. Sekumpulan laki-laki ber-jas hitam ikut berhamburan keluar, berbaris menghadang Naruto dengan senapan teracung.

"Dasar payah." Naruto mencibir. Dengan enteng dia kembali melempar granat-granatnya sesuka hati,

"GYAAAAAA!"

BOOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! Musuh-musuhnya terpental, bahkan sebelum mereka sempat beraksi.

"Orang lemah menyingkir saja!" Naruto berseru bosan.

"Ckckck… mengurus satu hama kecil saja tidak becus! Kalian akan kena kutuk Dewa Jashin!" Seseorang berteriak tak kalah keras tepat ketika Naruto menginjakkan kaki di lobby. Jubah awan merah yang dikenakannya menandakan bahwa ia salah seorang anggota inti organisasi.

Naruto mengamati orang yang sok bertingkah keren di undakan tangga. Alisnya mengerut dan bola matanya berputar. "Lagi-lagi orang aneh." katanya lelah. Dari dulu Naruto tak pernah paham kenapa Akatsuki dipenuhi orang-orang yang-sekali lihat saja-terkesan sinting. Terakhir Naruto ingat ada pria penuh jahitan yang doyan uang, juga pria berwajah mirip ikan. Dan yang paling baru ini, tepat di depan matanya, seorang penganut aliran sesat.

"Nagato seleranya buruk sekali." Naruto kembali berucap prihatin. Namun sepertinya orang asing itu tak mendengar.

"Bocah sepertimu punya nyali besar karena berani membuat kekacauan di markas Akatsuki. Kau boleh berbangga karena Hidan ini yang akan turun tangan melawanmu." Orang yang memanggil dirinya Hidan itu meloncat, lalu mendarat dengan mulus. Sabit bermata tiga dia acungkan untuk menantang Naruto.

"Tck, padahal aku tak punya waktu untuk hal seperti ini." tapi yah, tampaknya Naruto memang tak punya pilihan lain.

DRAAPP… Keduanya melesat bersamaan. Naruto bersenjatakan pisau militer melawan Hidan dengan sabitnya.

Namun sesaat sebelum dua senjata itu beradu, sebuah seruan familiar menghentikan mereka.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh cepat ke sumber suara yang begitu ingin ia dengar selama ini. Matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang berdiri di puncak tangga. Kelihatannya dia baru saja berlari kemari. Nafasnya memburu, namun kegembiraan tak bisa disembunyikan dari raut wajahnya. Dan begitulah, dia ada di sana, Uzumaki Hinata, miliknya.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

Untuk chapter kemarin memang sangat telat update-nya gegara saya lupa password akun FFN… Hiks *untung ingat lagi. Makhlum, saya jarang update *ditendang. Mungkin sebagian udah pernah baca di lapak sebelah. Jadi wajar kalau berasa udah pernah lihat. Sementara chapter kali ini, seperti biasa, pendek. Tapi saya harap cukup menghibur. Author lagi berjuang melawan writer's block. Dan dukungan dari kalian sangat membantu. Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca dan mengikuti fanfict ini, terlebih untuk yang follow, fav, dan review. Maaf belum bisa membalas komentar kalian di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, tapi selalu di baca kok, jangan khawatir.

Bagi Author manapun, apresiasi pembaca selalu jadi semangat. So,

Mind to Review?


	19. Remember (5)

**Chapter baru up! Terimakasih banyak untuk dukungan kalian! *ojigi**

 **Selamat juga untuk pernikahan NaruHina di episode terakhir kemarin! Banzai! Meski udah liat di The Last Movie, masih aja saya terharu sampai air mata meluber ke mana-mana. Serius.**

 **Yah, pokoknya, Happy reading!**

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata memaksakan diri berteriak ditengah napasnya yang tersendat-sendat. Terang saja, ia baru berlari dari kamarnya, menyusuri lebih dari satu koridor panjang, menuruni puluhan anak tangga, hingga akhirnya sampai ke lobby depan. Ia sudah menduganya, sejak awal, mulai dari keributan berlangsung, dan firasatnya berteriak bahwa orang yang paling ingin ia temui telah datang menjemput. Jadi jangan salahkan Hinata jika ia tak mampu menutupi luapan rasa senang kala dugaannya tepat sasaran. Uzumaki Naruto ada di depan matanya sekarang.

Namun di saat bersamaan, Hinata terpaksa kembali memekik nyaring kala sebuah sabit bermata tiga di lemparkan kepadanya.

TRAAANG… bunyi berdentang nyaring memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Mata yang sebelumnya ia pejamkan paksa, kini membuka perlahan. Hinata dapat melihat Naruto telah berada lima langkah di depannya dan menangkis serangan Hidan.

"Naru…" katanya pelan. Hinata ingin bilang terima kasih. Tapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Tampak jelas kejadian ini membuatnya shock. Hinata tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan dilempari sabit, yang tidak salah lagi dapat membuat lehernya putus. Sepertinya ia memang telah bertindak ceroboh dengan langsung datang kemari.

"Jangan menganggu pertempuranku, gadis bodoh!"

Hinata dapat mendengar Hidan mengumpat padanya, dan itu cukup membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Dan siapa bilang kau boleh menganggunya, sialan?!" Naruto balas membelanya. Hinata dapat mendengar pemuda pirang di depannya itu menggertakkan gigi, dengan tatapan sarat kebencian yang ditujukan terang-terangan pada Hidan.

Ini mungkin pertamakalinya Hinata melihat Naruto semarah itu. Dan jujur saja, itu membuatnya takut. Tapi ia lebih khawatir apabila Naruto terluka karena meladeni provokasi Hidan. Namun tepat sebelum ia berusaha menenangkan pemuda pirang itu, Naruto lebih dulu memberitahunya,

"Tetap di tempatmu, Hinata. Aku pastikan ini tidak akan lama!" selesai mengatakannya, Naruto kembali memulai pertarungannya yang sempat tertunda.

Hinata terdiam kaku. Ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto bertarung sebelumnya, dan hal ini membuatnya cemas, juga frustasi. Ia benci ketika ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menonton dua orang yang menjelma menjadi predator itu saling memburu satu sama lain. Hinata tak berdaya untuk menghentikan mereka. Alhasil ia hanya dapat berdiri gemetaran di puncak tangga dengan tangan saling meremas gugup. Serangan, tangkisan, balasan, semua itu berkelebat cepat dalam pandangannya, seiring suara hatinya yang terus-menerus memanjatkan permohonan agar Naruto tetap baik-baik saja.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu." Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Hinata berbalik, Konan rupanya.

"Tapi Naruto-kun…"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Hinata ragu. Ia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja pada seseorang yang notabene menculiknya kemari. Apakah ada jaminan mereka tidak menyakiti Naruto? Begitu pikirnya. Namun Hinata sendiri tidak bisa menjamin mereka melepaskan Naruto apabila ia sendiri tidak menuruti perintah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Konan sekali lagi menegaskan. Merasa itu satu-satunya pilihan, Hinata menurut untuk dibawa kembali ke kamarnya.

'Kami-sama, biarkan Naruto-kun tetap baik-baik saja.' mohonnya dalam hati.

Menyadari kepergian Hinata, Naruto tampak menghela napas lega. Baginya lebih mudah bertarung lepas tanpa khawatir membuat Hinata takut. Sebisa mungkin Naruto tidak ingin membunuh dihadapan gadis itu. Dan karena sekarang Hinata sudah pergi, ia bebas melakukan apapun.

"Bersiaplah keparat!"

Naruto memutar pisau di tangannya. Tubuhnya bergerak ke samping, menghindar dari sabetan sabit Hidan, sedetik kemudian tangannya terayun, menebas ke atas, tepat mengenai perut hingga dada Hidan, membuat lelaki nyentrik itu memekik dan terhuyung ke kebelakang.

"Brengsek kau bocah!" Hidan menggeram tertahan. Kernyit kesakitan tak bisa di sembunyikan dari wajahnya. Tubuhnya jatuh membertur lantai dingin. Luka bekas pertarungannya kemarin masih belum sembuh, dan kini ia mendapatkan luka baru di tempat yang sama. Sial!

Beberapa saat lalu Hidan memang merasa superior, ia berpikir untuk main-main sebentar dengan bocah kecil sok jagoan itu. Ia pun merasa cukup terhibur karena paling tidak Naruto mampu menahan serangannya. Baru saja ia mencoba serius, rupanya Naruto sudah lebih dulu mengambil kesempatan. Bocah setengah gila itu berhasil menebaskan pisaunya di daerah vital. Sedikit lebih dalam dan Hidan akan mati kehabisan darah.

Naruto sendiri memperhatikan tanpa rasa kasihan. Jangan kira ia bakal menahan diri seperti saat Hinata masih ada di sini. Levelnya jauh berbeda sekarang, jadi salahkan saja rasa percaya diri Hidan yang berlebihan. Naruto memang bocah, tapi tidak sepatutnya ia diremehkan.

Namun tentu saja, yang seperti ini masih belum cukup. Tidak setelah apa yang Hidan perbuat pada Hinata. Naruto tidak mungkin melepaskan Hidan tanpa memberinya pelajaran. Karena itu ia mendekat, lantas menempatkan kaki berlapis sepatu bootnya ke punggung lelaki itu. Dengan perlahan, seolah ingin menyiksanya lebih lama, Naruto menekan kuat, menumpukan seluruh berat badannya di ujung kaki kirinya. Sontak saja Hidan meraung-raung. Badannya menggelepar seperti cacing kepanasan dan mulutnya tak berhenti mengumpat.

Naruto, masih dengan tatapan dinginnya, menarik keluar benda metalik dari balik jaketnya. Sebuah pistol.

"Ini karena kau mencoba menyakitinya."

Satu tembakan dilepaskan ke lengan kanan Hidan. Lelaki itu kembali meraung. Tangannya mengejang menahan sakit luar biasa.

"Lalu ini karena kau berani mengumpat padanya."

Satu peluru lagi meluncur dan bersarang di betis kiri Hidan.

"BOCAH SIALAN!" Hidan mengumpat keras. Giginya bergemelutuk menahan sakit dan rasa terhina.

Namun bukannya marah, Naruto malah makin menyeringai. Kali ini ia membidik tepat di kepala.

"Dan ini untuk-"

BRUUUKKK… secepat kilat Naruto di jatuhkan. Hanya saja pelakunya bukan Hidan, melainkan Yahiko dan Nagato.

Nagato menahan tangan kiri, dan Yahiko melucuti pistol di tangan kanan.

"Bawa Hidan pergi." Yahiko memerintah. Kakuzu dengan senang hati menyeret pergi patnernya yang masih menyumpah-nyumpah pada Naruto. Sementara bocah pirang itu sama-sama merasa tidak senang.

"Urusanku dengannya belum selesai." Naruto merendahkan suaranya, membuat beberapa orang membeku, tapi Yahiko tetap menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan lebih dari itu pada anggota baru kami."

"Lagipula kau datang terlalu cepat Naruto." Nagato menimpali.

"Dia mencoba menyakiti Hinata."

"Tapi kau sudah memberinya pelajaran. Itu setimpal. Gadismu tidak benar-benar terluka."

Naruto mendecih. "Lepaskan." katanya sebal.

"Kami akan melepaskanmu kalau kau sudah merasa tenang."

"Cepat lepaskan aku brengsek!" Naruto menyentak kuat, namun pegangan Yahiko dan Nagato tidak melonggar.

"Kau mendengarku Naruto."

Lagi-lagi si pirang mendecak.

"Tch! Terserah orang gila tadi mau kalian apakan. Tapi aku harus bertemu Hinata! Jadi cepat lepaskan tangan kalian!"

Saling memandang sejenak, akhirnya dua orang petinggi Akatsuki itu sepakat melepas pegangannya bersamaan, membuat Naruto nyaris tersungkur ke lantai.

"Harusnya kau bilang dari tadi." Nagato merespon dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aku sudah bilang dari tadi, sialan!"

.

.

.

 **Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis seperti yang tercantum di bawah!**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto – Naruto

Rosarypea – HERO X HEROINE

Rate : M

Main character (s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort & Drama

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), masih pendek, alur kadang cepat-kadang lambat.

 **Jika tidak suka apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back!**

.

.

.

Hinata menunggu dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Wajahnya memucat dan tangannya tak berhenti gemetar. Andai rasa cemasnya ini bisa hilang. Hinata mengeluh dalam hati. Memikirkan Naruto sanggup membuatnya gila. Ia berjengit saat pintu kamarnya mendadak terbuka, dan badannya kontan melemas melihat Naruto ada di sana. Namun belum sempat ia menghambur, Naruto lebih dulu menerjangnya. Pemuda itu merengkuhnya dalam dekapan erat.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata balas memeluknya tak kalah erat. Pipinya menempel di dada bidang Naruto, dan betapa ia bersyukur masih bisa mendengar degub jantung pemuda itu. Ia benar-benar senang Naruto tidak terluka.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" Naruto berbisik, dan Hinata membalas dengan anggukan.

"Bagaimana denganmu Naruto-kun?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja." Naruto menjawab singkat. Ia memutuskan untuk berlama-lama mendekap gadis mungil itu. Dagunya bertumpu di kepala Hinata, sementara tangannya mengusap-usap surai indigo lembut favoritnya. Hinata dan aromanya yang manis, tak dipungkiri Naruto merindukan sensasi ini.

"Apa mereka memaksamu melakukan sesuatu?"

Hinata bimbang sejenak.

"Mungkin akan terdengar aneh. Tapi daripada memaksa, ini lebih seperti aku yang tidak bisa menolak perintah mereka. Semua terasa tidak nyata dan mengalir begitu saja. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti."

Sekalipun begitu, Naruto dapat memahami apa yang Hinata katakan. Ia lebih dari tahu jika kemampuan Akatasuki dalam mengontrol pola pikir seseorang benar-benar sempurna. Mereka dapat membuat siapapun berlaku sesuai keinginan mereka. Sang Pengendali Situasi. Merekalah yang terbaik di bidangnya.

"Apa mereka mengenal Naruto-kun? Apa mereka akan menyakitimu?" Hinata bertanya hati-hati.

"Soal itu… aku akan menjelaskannya nanti." Naruto melirih. Mendadak tenaganya menguap, hilang tak bersisa. Sepertinya ia memang telah mencapai batas. Tanpa bisa dicegah, tubuh letihnya merosot lemas.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata panik. Tubuhnya ikut limbung dan mereka jatuh bersisian di pembaringan.

"Aku tak apa Hinata, hanya lelah. Kau temani aku tidur di sini." Naruto meraih pinggang Hinata dan menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher gadis itu. dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma Hinata yang mampu membuatnya lebih rileks. Sesekali ia mengecupnya hingga Hinata kegelian. Seperti biasa pula, Hinata dengan muka merah menurutinya karena tak bisa menolak. Perasaannya saja atau Naruto jadi semakin manja? Ah biarlah, toh sudah lama mereka tak bertemu.

"Selamat tidur, Naruto-kun." Hinata berbisik pelan, mengantar keduanya terlelap dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

" _Yo, bocah tengik. Mulai sekarang kau akan ikut denganku."_

 _Naruto menatap ragu ke arah orang asing berambut putih panjang di depannya. Keningnya berkerut, dan rasa curiga timbul. Setelah beberapa hari menginap di rumah sakit-entahlah, Naruto sendiri tidak yakin apa tempat ia di rawat tadi adalah rumah sakit, semua orang yang dirawat ataupun merawat kelihatan mencurigakan-pokoknya setelah ia sembuh, Kyuubi mengajaknya keluar dan meminta-sebenarnya memaksa-Naruto untuk duduk menunggu di bangku taman._

 _Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Naruto puas berbosan-bosan ria. Kanan kirinya sepi, tak ada satu pun hal menarik untuk dipandang, sampai akhirnya sesosok pria paruh baya muncul dan bicara sok akrab dengannya._

" _Jangan panggil aku bocah. Namaku Naruto. Lagipula siapa kau? Dimana rubah bodoh itu?" Naruto bertanya karena tak menjumpai Kyuubi dimana pun. Kepalanya celingukan ke sana ke mari, tapi Kyuubi tetap tidak kelihatan._

" _Panggil aku Jiraiya. Soal pegasuhmu itu, barangkali dia sudah pergi."_

" _Apa?!" Naruto memekik dan Jiraiya hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli._

" _Ck! Siluman tua itu… harusnya aku tahu!" Naruto menggeram kesal. Ia sudah merasa tidak beres sejak Kyuubi menyuruhnya menunggu. Sial! Lagi-lagi ia ditelantarkan._

" _Oi Oi… harusnya kau senang tidak melihatnya lagi. Dia membuatmu masuk rumah sakit kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau begitu menyukainya sampai semarah ini?"_

 _Naruto menoleh cepat. Ia menatap Jiraiya seolah lelaki itu kehilangan kewarasannya._

" _Bicara apa kau ini? Tentu saja aku membencinya! Aku hanya tidak suka dia lari seperti pengecut padahal dia sudah janji membiarkanku membunuhnya!"_

 _Mendengar omelan Naruto membuat Jiraiya tersenyum._

" _Hoo… membunuh? Memang kau bisa melakukannya? Apa kau bahkan pernah membunuh orang?"_

 _Naruto memicingkan matanya. Apa kakek tua itu mencoba menantangnya?_

" _Belum pernah. Tapi aku tahu aku harus melakukannya cepat atau lambat." jawabnya singkat, itupun tanpa keraguan._

 _Sekali lihat saja Jiraiya tahu Naruto anak yang pintar. Bagi seseorang yang tinggal di dunia mereka, apapun dilakukan untuk bertahan hidup. Ini tidak seperti Naruto punya pilihan. Dia sebatang kara, tidak punya siapapun yang melindunginya, selain dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah dunia yang keras, dimana yang lemah mati, dan yang kuat bertahan hidup. Untuk itulah Naruto perlu menjadi kuat untuk tetap bertahan, apapun caranya._

" _Bagus kalau kau mengerti." Jiraiya menepuk punggung Naruto, seolah merasa bangga._

" _Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang! Jangan khawatir, aku tidak pelit makanan kok!" lanjutnya bergurau._

 _Naruto membuntutinya di belakang, namun ekspresinya masih suram._

" _Bagaimana dengan Kyuubi?" tanyanya murung._

" _Yah, suatu saat kalian pasti bertemu lagi. Siapkan saja dirimu agar kau tak kesusahan melawannya."_

" _Apa kau akan mengajariku?"_

" _Tentu-tentu. Tapi kita harus mampir ke suatu tempat dulu." Jiraiya membuka pintu mobil, dan Naruto meloncat masuk._

" _Kemana?"_

" _Onsen."_

 _Kernyitan bingung timbul di dahi Naruto._

" _Onsen? Buat apa ke pemandian air panas?" Memangnya ada latihan yang dikerjakan di Onsen? Seperti apa?, itu yang Naruto pikirkan._

 _Jiraiya menatap bocah sepuluh tahun itu, sambil menimang-nimang apa ia perlu mengatakan tujuannya dengan jujur. Tapi yah, rasanya Naruto tak akan mengerti. Jadi dengan sedikit niat menggoda, Jiraiya berbisik._

" _Tentu saja… untuk mengintip gadis-gadis!"_

" _Hah?"_

 _Tawa Jiraiya meledak mendengar respon Naruto. "Sudahlah! Anak kecil tak perlu tahu. Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti."_

 _Dan begitulah, seiring waktu Naruto akhirnya paham jika pengasuh barunya itu sangat genit dan mesum minta ampun. Tapi orang itu memang tidak pelit makanan. Jadi tiap kali Jiraiya beraksi, Naruto hanya akan duduk, makan, dan mengabaikan kelakuannya. Naruto lebih suka menekuni buku-buku karangan Jiriya berjudul 'Icha-Icha Paradise', yang ternyata tidak berisi cerita dewasa, melainkan strategi pertempuran. Biar saja orang salah paham. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada terang-terangan membaca buku tentang perang di muka umum. Sampulnya cukup untuk berkamuflase._

" _Baiklah, besok kita akan pergi ke Ame!" suatu ketika, Jiraiya tiba-tiba mengusulkan._

" _Ame?" Naruto membeo. Yang ia tahu, Ame merupakan salah satu kota yang terlarang untuk dimasuki._

" _Iya. Aku perlu mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Akatsuki. Bisa dibilang kau akan bertemu muridku, kakak-kakak seperguruanmu. Bersikaplah yang baik."_

 _Naruto mencebik sambil lalu. Diam-diam ia penasaran seperti apa kakak-kakak seperguruannya. Orang seperti apa mereka? Kalau tidak salah, Akatsuki adalah sindikat kejahatan yang terorganisir dengan baik. Anggotanya juga hampir tidak teridentifikasi. Itu berarti… Naruto akan bertemu 'orang besar'._

" _Lagipula Naruto, kurasa sudah waktunya kau menunjukkan kemampuanmu. Bergabunglah dengan Akatsuki. Dan mari kita lihat seberapa kuat tekadmu untuk bertahan hidup." Jiraiya berkata dengan nada serius._

 _Naruto diam tak menjawab. Mulai besok, tantangan terberat sebagai penentu hidupnya akan dimulai. Kedua tangannya ini akan benar-benar kotor. Tapi yah, memangnya ia punya pilihan lain? Rasanya tidak._

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

 **Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca dan mengikuti fanfict ini, terlebih untuk yang follow, fav, dan review! Jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Bagi Author manapun, apresiasi pembaca selalu jadi semangat. So,**

 **Mind to Review?**


	20. Altercation (2)

**Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis seperti yang tercantum di bawah!**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto – Naruto

Rosarypea – HERO X HEROINE

Rate : M

Main character (s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort & Drama

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), masih pendek, alur kadang cepat-kadang lambat.

 **Jika tidak suka apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back!**

.

.

.

Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Naruto tidak mengerti. Kenapa situasinya jadi begini? Padahal kemarin ia dan Hinata masih baik-baik saja. Bangun tidur juga masih mesra-mesra saja. Lalu kenapa sekarang ia dan Hinata bertengkar? Naruto tidak merasa salah bicara. Ia juga tidak berkata kasar, apalagi sampai memukul. Tidak pernah. Ia hanya meminta Hinata untuk kembali ke Mansion Tsunade. Itu bukan permintaan yang sulit, aneh atau apapun. Itu permintaan yang wajar-wajar saja, sesuatu yang memang seharusnya Hinata lakukan. Namun yang mengejutkan, Hinata menolak. Kenyataannya mereka kini saling menatap, marah satu sama lain.

"Aku bilang pulang Hinata!" Naruto mengatakan dengan nada mutlak. Jelas ia tidak mau di bantah.

"Tapi aku tidak mau, Naruto-kun!" namun rupanya Hinata juga bersikeras. Ini sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan langka. Hinata, gadis lembut nan penurut itu kini terang-terangan membangkang. Terlebih pada Naruto, orang yang paling disukainya.

Dua orang kepala batu saling beradu. Sampai akhir pun tak akan ada yang mau mengalah. Jadi Naruto melunakkan sedikit ekspresinya, mencoba untuk membujuk gadisnya sekali lagi.

"Apa alasanmu menolaknya? Apa Sakura berbuat jahat padamu? Atau Tsunade Baa-chan dan Shizu-Nee menindasmu?" Naruto mencoba menebak. Jika dugaannya benar, awas saja Sakura dan yang lain. Meledakkan kamar mereka tidak pernah akan cukup.

Namun rupanya Hinata menggeleng, "Bukan begitu."

"Kalau begitu katakan alasannya!"

Hinata menggigit bibir. Ia sulit mengatakannya karena ia tahu Naruto akan marah. Diam pun, Naruto masih tetap akan marah. Padahal Hinata tidak ingin Naruto marah padanya. Lalu ia harus bagaimana?

"Ayolah, Hinata. Jangan menangis." Naruto mengusap sudut mata gadisnya yang berair dengan punggung tangan. Gerakannya diusahakan selembut mungkin. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang membebani Hinata. Tapi ia tidak suka melihat gadis itu menangis. "Katakan saja. Aku tidak akan marah." janjinya.

Hinata berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Mereka akan tetap berjalan di tempat kecuali ia mengatakan alasannya. Sambil meremas tangan, kebiasaan yang selalu muncul saat ia gugup, akhirnya ia mengaku,

"Aku… Aku ingin tetap di sini dan membantu Naruto-kun. Me-mereka bilang informasi yang kuberikan akan memudahkanmu saat bertempur."

Naruto membeku. Ia menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Hinata sendiri berpaling. Gadis itu sudah menduga Naruto tak akan senang.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan Hinata. Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali dan tak perlu memikirkan ini lagi." Naruto menjaga nada suaranya tetap terdengar normal, meski rasanya sangat sulit. Janjinya untuk tidak marah seakan memantul kembali. Pengakuan Hinata tak masuk dalam prediksi. Dan jujur saja, ia memang tidak senang mendengarnya.

Menghela napas, diraihnya tangan gadis itu. Jika perkataan tidak mempan, mungkin sedikit gerakan bisa membuatnya luluh. Namun sayang, Hinata menepisnya.

"Jangan." Gadis itu melirih. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air matanya jatuh. "Aku tidak bisa terus duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyuruhku diam saja saat kau sendiri bertempur?! Padahal ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu." Ia menatap Naruto penuh harap. Ia ingin di ijinkan membantu. Hinata pasti bisa melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan. Demi Naruto, Hinata akan melakukannya. Apapun.

"Aku yakin bisa membantumu. Sungguh!"

Raut wajah Naruto berubah sendu. Sekarang ini pemuda itu tidak mampu menilai situasi. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia berpikir keras, dan tiba-tiba terlihat sangat enggan, meskipun Hinata tidak tahu apa alasannya.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan bantuanmu, juga tidak ingin kau membantuku. Aku tidak memerlukannya." Dia menegaskan. Tapi Hinata tidak terima.

"To-tolong mengertilah bahwa aku sangat mencemaskanmu, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu… terbunuh di medan perang." Hinata bergumam pilu.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi padaku."

"Siapa yang bisa menjamin?"

"Aku bisa menjaminnya." Naruto menatap yakin. Namun sekali lagi Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak mungkin." katanya terisak. Bicara memang mudah. Tapi kenyataan tak selalu berjalan sesuai harapan. Siapa tahu di luar sana ada musuh yang jauh lebih kuat dari Naruto. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu akan bertarung dengan orang-orang berbadan mencapai dua-tiga lipatnya. Melihat pertarungan Naruto dengan Hidan saja sudah membuat Hinata takut. Dan memikirkan Naruto terus menghadapi pertarungan brutal macam itu,

"Hinata-"

"Aku tidak bisa tenang!" Gadis itu tergugu. "Perasaan cemas ini menyiksaku. Setiap kali kau pergi, aku merasa akan gila. Naruto-kun bertarung mati-matian dan aku hanya berbaring tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

Hinata masih ingat bagaimana tersiksanya ia tiap Naruto pergi. Bagaimana ia hanya bisa berbaring, tidur dan bangun lagi hanya untuk mendapati kenyataan bahwa Naruto tidak ada, pun tidak jelas keadaannya. Membuatnya selalu bertanya-tanya apa Naruto terluka. Dan mengulangi rutinitas itu terus-menerus. Kalau saja Naruto mengerti.

"Hentikan!" tapi kenyataannya Naruto tetap pada pendiriannya. Tatapan mata pemuda itu kini tak lagi melunak. "Pembicaraan ini tidak berguna. Kau akan tetap kembali ke Mansion."

"Mengapa kau tidak mengijinkanku membantumu?" Hinata balas menatap nanar.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Naruto-kun selalu saja begitu!" Hinata meledak. Luapan perasaan memaksanya menatap dengan marah. Sorot mata yang membaur antara murka, luka, dan kesedihan yang membuncah. "Naruto-kun tidak pernah mau bilang apa-apa. Kau tidak pernah memberitahu apa tujuanmu, mengapa kau bertempur, apa yang kau cari, apa yang kau harapkan. Naruto-kun membiarkanku tidak tahu apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau Naruto-kun terbunuh dan aku tidak pernah tahu?!" Hinata terengah-engah. Air matanya mengalir deras sementara wajahnya merah dan kacau.

Di sisi lain, Naruto balik menatap. Kali ini emosi menghilang dari wajahnya. Matanya terlihat kosong seperti ikan mati. Warna birunya tidak lagi jernih, melainkan bertambah pekat, seolah menjelma menjadi samudra yang siap menenggelamkan.

"Lebih baik seperti itu." dan jawaban tak terduga itu membuat Hinata tersentak. Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hinata tahu Naruto sering mengatakan hal yang kejam, tapi tidak pernah ada yang sekejam ini. Apakah itu sungguh keinginannya? Apakah dia lebih suka jika dia meninggal, Hinata tidak mengetahuinya? Bukankah. Itu. Sangat. Keterlaluan?! Apa dia bahkan tidak memikirkan betapa hancurnya perasaan Hinata saat mendengarnya? Ah, yang benar saja.

"Yang benar saja!" Gadis itu berteriak. "Mengapa bicara kejam seperti itu?! Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun adalah orang yang paling berarti bagiku! Demi melindungimu aku akan lakukan apa saja! Apapun! Aku akan melakukannya!" Hinata lepas kendali. Suaranya meninggi. Ia sudah tidak peduli pada ekspresi Naruto yang bertambah masam. Terserah. Hinata tidak peduli lagi. "Jangan katakan hal sekejam itu! Jangan meminta hal yang tak bisa kulakukan! Mana bisa… mana bisa aku diam saja kalau kau terbunuh! Kalau… Kalau kau mati, maka aku juga akan ma-"

"-hmmph…" Naruto menyambar mulut Hinata dan membungkamnya dengan satu tangan. Semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga Hinata tidak siap. Gadis itu hanya bisa melebarkan mata terkejut melihat Naruto marah besar. Lelaki itu benar-benar murka. Emosinya berbeda. Ini lebih dari marah yang biasa.

"Berhenti bicara." Naruto mendesis tajam. Ia menatap tepat ke manik lavernder Hinata yang bergetar. "Jangan katakan apapun lagi."

Tangannya membungkam erat, basah oleh air mata Hinata yang masih terus mengalir.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kau mengatakannya. Berkata bahwa kau akan ikut mati apabila nanti aku terbunuh. Jangan berani kau mengatakannya, Hinata! Jangan pula memikirkannya. Lupakan itu, dan berjanjilah kau akan hidup! Kau akan tetap hidup meskipun nanti aku mati."

Jemari Hinata mendingin. Telapak tangannya terkepal erat. Buku jarinya memutih. Tangannya sakit, tapi hatinya lebih sakit. Ia tidak suka Naruto menekannya. Ia tak ingin melakukannya. Hinata tidak mau menjanjikannya!

"Berjanjilah!"

Hinata terus menggeleng kuat. Ia berteriak tak setuju, namun suaranya teredam paksa. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Naruto. Ia takut akan kesungguhan pemuda itu.

"Berjanjilah Hinata. Berjanjilah atau aku akan meninggalkanmu detik ini juga!"

Hinata terkesiap. Matanya terbuka lebar, menatap putus asa pada pemuda yang tak gentar itu. Nada seriusnya tertangkap jelas di pendengaran Hinata. Gadis itu tahu Naruto tidak main-main.

Dan Naruto memang bersungguh-sungguh. Sekalipun Hinata memohon, ia tetap pada keputusannya. Tak peduli gadis itu tergugu pilu, tersakiti, menjerit dalam bungkaman tangannya. Naruto hanya menantikan satu jawaban. Sekalipun memaksa, Naruto masih tetap melakukannya. Mau sekaku apapun Hinata mengangguk, maka itu adalah janji. Janji yang harus gadis itu jaga seumur hidupnya. Jadi, ketika Hinata menyerah, barulah Naruto melepaskan bungkaman tangannya.

Hinata menunduk dalam. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan ia makin terisak.

"Cu...rang." Gadis itu sesenggukan. Suaranya parau. Dia merasa lelah menangis, tapi air matanya tidak mau berhenti.

"Kau... sangat jahat." Hinata kembali mengatainya, tapi Naruto diam saja. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak mendekat.

"Bo...doh. Bodoh sekali!" Hinata sempat berharap Naruto menjelaskan alasan dibalik sikap dinginnya ini. Dengan begitu ia mungkin dapat memahaminya, kemudian pertengkaran tidak menyenangkan ini berakhir dan mereka dapat kembali bersama. Namun ternyata, sampai akhir Naruto tetap bungkam.

Ingin Hinata melempar sesuatu ke arahnya, menyadarkan pemuda itu bahwa bukan hanya dia yang marah, tapi Hinata juga! Sayangnya memang tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, kecuali menangis, tentu saja. Barang-barang di tempat ini bukan miliknya. Sejak awal Hinata tidak memiliki apapun.

Sekarang terserah saja. Hinata lelah dengan sikap Naruto yang selalu mengacuhkannya. Pemuda itu lebih menyukai ia yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia memilih menyimpan misterinya sendiri. Membuat Hinata merasa buta dan tuli. Membiarkan ia meraba-raba tanpa kepastian. Mungkin sejak awal, dirinya ini memang tidak seistimewa yang ia kira.

"Naruto-kun bodoh!" untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mengumpat. Gadis itu mendorong Naruto dan berlari keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung sendirian.

Pemuda itu hanya dapat memandang kosong ke arah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Sedetik kemudian dia roboh, terduduk menyedihkan di lantai.

"Sial!" Ia mengumpat. Dicengkramnya kuat dadanya yang penuh sesak. Jauh di dalam sana, sebenarnya Naruto juga tersakiti. Saat dimana ia melukai gadis itu, berarti ia melukai dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

 **Well, dikit memang, tapi semoga menghibur ya. Chapter-chapter mendatang sepertinya akan mulai membahas tentang Naruto-kun. Selamat menanti!**

 **Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca dan mengikuti fanfict ini, terlebih untuk yang follow, fav, dan review! Jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Bagi Author manapun, apresiasi pembaca selalu jadi semangat. So,**

 **Mind to Review?**


	21. The Reason

Sakit. Sesak. Hinata tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya lebih dari dua kata itu, dan semua karena Naruto. Pemuda itu membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Hinata menyukainya. Sangat amat suka sampai ke tahap ia rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Untuk menjaga Naruto tetap bersamanya.

Ia tahu Naruto tidak melakukan hal yang baik saja. Ia tahu pemuda itu punya sisi gelap yang berbahaya. Ia mengerti, dan ia menerimanya. Ia sudah memutuskan sejak pertamakali menyadari perasaannya pada Naruto. Jika ia tidak bisa membawanya ke permukaan, Hinata tidak keberatan untuk tenggelam bersamanya. Asal Naruto ada disampingnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tapi Hinata tidak tahu apa yang Naruto rasakan. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu. Baginya, Naruto seperti sebuah bayangan samar. Hinata dapat merasakan kedekatan mereka. Naruto selalu ada saat ia membutuhkannya. Namun saat ia mencoba untuk balik mendekatinya, pemuda itu bergerak menjauh. Dan jika Hinata membiarkannya, maka Naruto seolah bisa menghilang kapan saja.

Ia merasa frustasi akan kenyataan itu. Ia tidak bisa menjauh, tidak pula Naruto mau melepasnya. Tapi pemuda itu juga tidak mengijinkannya mendekat. Tiap kali Hinata menyatakan perasaan, balasan yang diterimanya adalah sikap pasif-semacam-tidak membalas, tidak menolak. Hinata ingin tahu apa Naruto sengaja mengabaikannya. Sikap dingin pemuda itu menyakitinya, lebih buruk lagi bahwa pemuda itu membiarkannya tidak tahu apa-apa, bahkan berencana pergi begitu saja. Alih-alih berjanji untuk kembali dengan selamat, Naruto justru memaksanya untuk menjajikan hal lain. Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang Hinata harapkan. Ia tidak berharap untuk bertahan sendirian. Ia hanya punya Naruto. Jadi bagaimana ia bisa bertahan jika ia kehilangan satu-satunya hal yang menjadi alasannya hidup?

"Naruto-kun bodoh!" teriaknya marah. Hinata terlalu baik untuk memberikan umpatan lain, seperti brengsek dan bajingan. Jadi ia memilih kembali menangis dan menggulung diri di sudut perpustakaan, satu-satunya tempat sepi yang ia tahu di markas akatsuki, sambil berharap orang lain tidak menemukannya dalam kondisi sekacau itu. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendirian.

.

.

.

 **Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis seperti yang tercantum di bawah!**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto – Naruto

Rosarypea – HERO X HEROINE

Rate : M

Main character (s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort & Drama

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), masih pendek, alur kadang cepat-kadang lambat.

 **Jika tidak suka apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back!**

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mendengar Yahiko bertanya kalem. Lelaki itu menyelinap masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Naruto, kau dengar aku?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Naruto masih diam saja. Ia menolak bicara dan mengabaikan semua pertanyaan. Ini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit sejak Hinata pergi, dan Yahiko menemukan dirinya sendirian di kamar. Terduduk, terbatuk, ditambah sesak napas. Ini bukan pertama kalinya lelaki itu melihat Naruto sangat kacau, tapi ini yang pertama sejak tujuh tahun lalu.

"Ini karena Hinata-kan?" pertanyaan retoris. Melihat saja sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Hinata dan Naruto, mereka bertengkar. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, Yahiko tampaknya tahu apa sebabnya.

"Rupanya kau memilih menyulitkan dirimu sendiri." Lelaki itu berkomentar singkat. Dia berdiri menyadar di dekat pintu. "Diam saja tidak akan membantumu, Naruto."

"Pergilah… pergi saja sana. Aku sedang tidak ingin dengar omong kosongmu." Naruto menyahut tak bertenaga. Ia malas berdebat. Kepalanya pusing , tenggorokannya sakit dan ia benci diganggu. Tapi seperti biasa, Yahiko tidak meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak bicara omong kosong. Aku sedang membantumu."

"Tidak butuh." lagi, ia menyahut ketus. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang senang urusannya dicampuri. Ia ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, tapi entah mengapa, setiap berhadapan dengan Hinata ia kehilangan kata-kata. Keadaan selalu berubah memanas dan terjadi salah paham. Hinata mungkin menyangka Naruto mengabaikannya. Tapi itu tidak benar. Naruto hanya sulit mengungkapkan pemikirannya. Ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Di dekat pintu, Yahiko menghela napas, "Dilihat darimana pun kau ini butuh bantuan. Tidak perlu berlagak kuat di depanku. Itu tidak berguna, hanya membuatmu tampak menyedihkan saja."

Kening Naruto berkerut. Telinganya gatal mendengar ejekan Yahiko. Memangnya dia pikir ini salah siapa?

"Ini salahmu karena ikut melibatkannya. Harusnya kau tidak membawa Hinata kemari dan memaksanya menggunakan kemampuan yang ia miliki!"

"Tidak ada yang memaksanya, Naruto. Dia melakukannya karena dia ingin membantumu." Yahiko menjawab tenang.

Kebalikannya, Naruto makin kesal.

"Tutup mulutmu, sialan! Kau hanya memanfaatkan hubungannya denganku demi keuntungan sendiri. Aku tahu kau bekerja sama dengan keparat Otsutsuki! Jadi jangan membual seolah kau berpihak padaku dan berharap aku meladeni omong kosongmu." mana bisa Naruto percaya begitu saja? Akatsuki telah dengan lancang membawa Hinata pergi. Dan sekarang dia berkata seolah Akatsuki melakukan itu untuk dirinya. Kalau Yahiko mau memanipulasi, sebaiknya dia cari orang lain saja. Naruto enggan masuk perangkapnya.

"Dengar, aku tidak berpihak pada siapapun. Tidak kau, tidak Otsutsuki, tidak pula pada pihak manapun. Aku berperan dalam mengetuai organisasi dan Akatsuki memilih netral. Kami tidak membela yang lemah, dan tidak bersekutu dengan pihak yang menang. Kami adalah penyeimbang." Yahiko membantah. Ia tidak peduli betapa buruknya prasangka Naruto terhadapnya. Tapi pemuda pirang itu perlu tahu bahwa tindakan yang Akatsuki ambil tidak berdasarkan keuntungan pihak tertentu. Sebagai mantan anggota, Naruto seharusnya mengerti. Hanya saja bocah itu mungkin terlalu marah untuk dapat memahami situasi. "Konoha tidak sedang dalam kondisi stabil dan menjadi sasaran perang bagi wilayah lain. Jika Konoha kalah, kemudian Suna memutus aliansi, keadaan akan semakin kacau. Yang terburuk, Konoha akan hancur seperti Ame dan Uzushio." Naruto tersentak. Mungkin akhirnya pemuda itu menyadari apa yang ia maksud. "Di sisi lain, meskipun Iwa kalah, mereka masih mendapat dukungan dari Kumo dan Kiri. Tidak ada pihak yang benar-benar dirugikan. Itu keputusan terbaik yang bisa diambil saat ini."

"Tapi bukan berarti Hinata harus terlibat! Jika para petinggi wilayah lain tahu, mereka akan ikut memburu Hinata! Pikirmu berapa banyak orang yang gugur karena informasi yang Hinata berikan? Gadis itu akan bunuh diri kalau tahu kenyataannya!" Naruto memekik. Salah satu alasan yang membuatnya tak setuju Hinata membantu adalah karena ia tahu Hinata akan terluka. Gadis itu akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk setiap akibat buruk yang timbul karena informasinya. Naruto tak ingin melihat Hinata menderita. Ditambah, jika benar Hinata menjadi target buruan, Naruto tidak yakin bisa melindunginya. Kenyataan bahwa Akatsuki berhasil membawa Hinata sudah cukup membuatnya marah. Naruto merasa gagal melindunginya. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan hal semacam ini terjadi lagi!

Di sisi lain, Yahiko paham apa maksud Naruto. Tapi baginya alasan itu tidak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya meyesali keputusan yang telah diambil. "Gadis itu satu-satunya jalan tercepat untuk mengakhiri perang. Tidak ada cukup waktu untuk terus bertempur. Dia punya kemampuan dan dia penduduk Konoha. Dan kurasa Hinata sudah tahu tanpa perlu mendengarnya dari orang lain. Dia gadis yang pintar, Naruto. Dia tahu ini adalah perang. Jika tidak membunuh, maka kau yang akan terbunuh. Hinata mengambil keputusan untuk membantumu, dan tidak akan ada yang menyalahkannya. Otsutsuki juga tidak bodoh untuk buka mulut. Mereka tahu betul tidak ada yang akan diuntungkan jika informasi tentang Hinata tersebar. Selain itu, Akatsuki melindunginya. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya. Organisasi menjamin identitasnya tak terbongkar sekalipun ia telah kembali kepadamu. "

"Tapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau telah mengambilnya dariku! Konoha telah memberikan Hinata padaku. Tidak satu pun orang yang boleh membawanya tanpa seijinku! Kau tahu itu melanggar perjanjian dan konsekuensinya-"

"Tidak ada konsekuensi, Naruto. " Yahiko cepat menyela, "tidak ada perjanjian yang dilanggar. Toneri Otsutsuki memang memberitahu tentang Hinata dan Akatsuki membawanya. Tapi kami tidak memisahkannya darimu. Organisasi tidak mengijinkan Toneri atau siapapun mendekati gadis milikmu. Dan kami mengembalikannya padamu dalam keadaan utuh."

"Utuh?" Naruto mendengus. "Hinata baru saja menolak pulang dan kami bertengkar. Itu semua karena kau memanipulasi pikirannya dengan memanfaatkan hubungan kami! Oh, kau juga tidak lupa perlakuan lelaki brengsek yang kuhajar kemarin, kan? Bisa-bisanya kau berkata 'mengembalikan dengan utuh', padahal tindakanmu inilah sumber masalahnya!"

"Tidak, kau salah. Aku memang harus minta maaf terkait perlakuan Hidan padamu. Dia anggota baru dan tidak mengerti situasinya. Tapi mengenai Hinata yang ingin menetap, itu persoalan lain. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku karena kalian bertengkar. Akar permasalahan kalian adalah kau yang tidak mau jujur dan terus mengabaikan pendapatnya. Dengan kata lain, itu murni salahmu."

"Apa katamu?" Naruto melempar tatapan tajam. Apa lelaki itu baru saja bilang itu salahnya?

"Persis seperti yang kau dengar." Yahiko menjawab mantap. Ia menatap balik Naruto tanpa keraguan. "Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu melempar kesalahan padaku sementara kau sendiri tidak menyadari apa salahmu. Dan aku mulai kesal karena otakmu begitu tumpul."

"Hah?!" Naruto tampak tersinggung, tapi Yahiko mengabaikannya.

Lelaki itu mendekat ke arah kursi kecil di sudut ruangan dan mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di sana. Ia tidak yakin Naruto yang kepekaannya begitu tipis itu mampu memahami maksudnya dalam waktu singkat. Dengan kata lain, mereka akan bicara panjang lebar. Pantang untuknya menyerah sebelum bocah pirang itu tahu kesalahannya. Terlepas dari interaksi dingin mereka, Yahiko selalu menganggap Naruto sebagai saudara. Tiap melihat bocah itu dalam masalah, ia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Mungkin karena Naruto banyak mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang biar kutanya padamu. Apa kau menyukai gadis itu?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membahasnya? Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Memang tidak. Tapi ini berhubungan dengan kau dan gadis itu. Dan kesalahanmu berawal dari sana."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin bilang bahwa menyukainya itu salah?"

Yahiko menggeleng, "Bukan begitu. Sebaiknya pertanyaannya di ubah. Apa kau pernah memberitahu Hinata kalau kau menyukainya?"

Naruto mengerjap pelan, "Mengapa aku perlu memberitahunya?" katanya tak mengerti.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Yahiko menghela napas. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau prihatin karena dugaannya tepat.

Naruto, anak itu sangat payah jika menyangkut tentang hubungan dan perasaan. Baginya perhatian, rasa suka, dan cinta adalah hal yang asing. Sesuatu yang hampir tidak pernah dia dapatkan di lingkungan yang membesarkannya. Dia tumbuh sendiri, hidup berpindah-pindah, dan menjalin hubungan singkat dengan orang yang berbeda-beda. Bahkan jika ada yang memberinya perhatian, Naruto tidak punya cukup waktu untuk memahaminya. Itu sebabnya Yahiko tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Ia tidak bisa menghakimi seseorang yang seumur hidupnya hanya dididik untuk bertahan hidup dan mengejar ambisinya.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau lebih memilih menunjukkan rasa sukamu dengan tindakan dan perlakuan protektif. Tapi Hinata tidak sepertimu, Naruto. Dia hanya gadis biasa. Dia mengharapkan jawabanmu untuk memberinya kepastian. Kalau kau terus diam saja, Hinata hanya akan berpikir kalau kau mengabaikannya. Semakin kau mencoba melindunginya, semakin dia merasa kau menjauhinya."

Naruto terdiam. Tidak ada alasan untuknya membantah Yahiko. Semua yang dikatakan lelaki itu terasa benar.

"Tapi aku… hanya ingin dia baik-baik saja." pada akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak berharap banyak. Cukup dengan Hinata yang tersenyum menyambut kepulangannya, merangkai bunga dengan ceria, dan hidup nyaman di rumah kecil mereka. Itu saja. Kalau ditanya apa Naruto menyukai Hinata? Jawabannya, ya. Naruto akui ia menyukai Hinata. Entah sejak kapan, tapi ia merasa begitu terikat dengan gadis itu. Satu-satunya hal yang mencegahnya mengatakan perasaannya pada Hinata adalah… ketakutannya melihat gadis itu terluka. Naruto bukan orang baik. Ia punya banyak masalah. Kehidupannya seolah hanya membawa petaka. Ia takut Hinata terlibat lebih jauh dan akhirnya dalam bahaya.

"Aku tidak ingin dia masuk kehidupanku, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskannya." gumamnya miris. "Dia berkata bahwa dia akan menyusulku mati, padahal aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Entah kenekatan macam apa yang akan ia lakukan jika aku mengaku. Itu membuatku takut setengah mati."

"Itu tanda dia menyukaimu dengan tulus." Yahiko menyahut. "Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk memulainya. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau hubungan itu nantinya malah membuat Hinata menderita? Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan mutlak saat aku masih berperang. Dan tidak ada yang lebih kejam daripada kebahagiaan semu."

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia memilih. Cobalah membuka diri, ceritakan tentang dirimu padanya. Hubunganmu tidak kau jalin sendiri Naruto, ada dua orang yang menjalaninya. Kau, dan gadis itu. Pada dasarnya dia juga sudah menderita karena kau terus mendiamkannya. Ini satu-satunya kesempatanmu, memilih mencoba segala kemungkinan, atau diam dan menyesal belakangan."

"Kau menakutiku."

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Yahiko mengangkat bahu. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap pergi. Kalau Naruto sudah mengerti, berarti urusannya sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana keputusan bocah pirang itu.

"Hei, Yahiko…"

"Apa?" Lelaki itu berhenti di ambang pintu. Kepalanya berputar dan menjumpai Naruto yang menatap ke arah lain.

"Itu… hanya mau bilang… terimakasih."

Yah, kalau Naruto bisa berterimakasih, dia pasti sudah jauh lebih tenang. Apalagi yang lebih bagus selain berpikir dengan kepala dingin?

Sudut bibir Yahiko naik, "Itu gunanya keluarga." dan dengan itu dia pergi.

Naruto mematung. Perasaan bersalah mendadak menyergapnya. Selama ini ia hanya menjadikan Akatsuki sebagai bagian masa lalunya yang kelam. Tapi Yahiko, lelaki itu tidak pernah meperlakukannya dengan berbeda. Bagi orang itu, semua anggota organisasi ibarat keluarga. Dia punya rasa peduli yang tinggi dan tanggungjawab yang kuat. Yahiko itu pribadi langka dalam sisi gelap dunia mereka. Naruto saja yang seenaknya menganggap lelaki itu punya maksud buruk. Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk tahu bahwa ia diperhatikan. Jika ia tidak bertemu Hinata, tidak menjalin hubungan dengannya, Naruto tidak akan pernah tahu emosi semacam ini ada. Dan mungkin bukan hanya Yahiko saja. Mungkin Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Nagato, Konan, dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya, juga orang-orang yang pernah ia kenal, semua dari mereka mungkin tidak selalu bermaksud buruk padanya. Bahkan Kyuubi, astaga, Naruto enggan memikirkannya, meskipun ia tahu, meskipun ia sadar, bahwa lelaki misterius itu tidak selalu menjahatinya. Namun Naruto juga tahu bahwa kenyataan kerap kali membuatnya kecewa. Karena itulah, untuk sekarang ia akan jujur pada Hinata saja. Ia akan mencoba mempercayainya, pada gadis yang ia sukai, pada gadis yang rela mengorbankan diri untuknya.

"Hinata."

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

 **Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca dan mengikuti fanfict ini, terlebih untuk yang follow, fav, dan review! Jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Bagi Author manapun, apresiasi pembaca selalu jadi semangat. So,**

 **Mind to Review?**


	22. Confession (2)

Hinata tak bisa merasa lebih lega lagi saat ia tak menjumpai siapapun dalam perjalanannya kembali ke kamar. Ia tidak ingin orang lain melihat penampilannya yang begitu mengerikan, nyaris seperti orang gila. Jangan menyalahkannya, salahkan Naruto yang membuat suasana hatinya porak-poranda.

Ia terus-terusan menangis selama di perpustakaan, mencoba meluapkan sakit hatinya yang tak kunjung mereda. Matanya bengkak, bibirnya kering dan rambutnya terurai kusut. Benar-benar penampilan yang berantakan. Tentunya ia akan merasa malu sekali kalau ada yang melihat. Beruntung keadaan sepi. Rupanya orang-orang sudah tenggelam dalam aktivitas hariannya. Dan Hinata baru ingat telah melewatkan dua jadwal, sarapan dan makan siang. Tapi masalah perut bukan prioritasnya sekarang. Yang diinginkannya hanya berendam di air hangat. Mental dan fisiknya butuh istirahat.

Membuka pintu, Hinata tidak merasakan keberadaan seseorang di kamarnya. Ia memang tidak ingin bertemu Naruto, tapi ia tidak bisa menutupi bahwa ia kecewa. Terkadang pemuda itu bisa menjadi benar-benar menyebalkan. Tadi dia tidak mengejar Hinata dan kini dia bahkan tidak menunggunya juga. Mungkin Hinata saja yang bodoh, berharap Naruto minta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya. Sudah jelas pemuda itu tak akan peduli. Memangnya Hinata siapa? Entahlah, Hinata sendiri tidak tahu. Statusnya tidak pernah jelas dari dulu. Oh, kecuali bahwa ia asset pemuda itu. Sekedar itu.

Tak mau pikirannya bertambah kalut, segera saja ia membongkar lemari untuk mencari baju ganti dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Pintu dikunci rapat, pakaian ditanggalkan, baru kemudian ia berendam dengan tenang. Air hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya terasa nyaman. Saat-saat rileks seperti ini membuatnya rindu. Matanya terpejam menikmati, namun urung saat sebuah bayangan menghantam telak kepalanya. Memori saat ia dan Naruto berendam bersama.

Matanya membelalak dan wajahnya merah padam. Bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini Hinata malah memikirkan hal semacam itu. Lagi-lagi Naruto dengan curang memenuhi kepalanya! Bisakah sehari saja ia tidak memikirkannya? Setidaknya jangan muncul saat ia sedang kesal. Kalau begini mana bisa ia marah lama-lama? Mengapa harus Hinata terus yang mengalah?

"Dasar curang." rutuknya pelan.

Menyerah, ia membiarkan kenangan manis itu membanjiri kepalanya. Kejadian itu terjadi tepat setelah ia tidur dengan Naruto untuk pertama kali. Saat itu pula, ia mendengar sebagian masa lalu yang diceritakan langsung oleh pemuda itu. Suatu kisah sedih seorang anak kecil yang tinggal di panti asuhan karena klan-nya hancur dalam peperangan.

Kemudian satu per satu fakta tentang pemuda itu bermunculan. Tentang pengasuh pertamanya, Kurama Kyuubi, menghilang. Tentang pengsuh keduanya, Jiraiya, menghilang. Tentang pengasuh ketiganya, Tsunade. Juga satu pengasuh lagi, Iruka.

"Banyak sekali pengasuhnya." lirihnya prihatin. Kenyataan itu juga menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan buatnya. Bagaimana cara Naruto menghadapi lingkungan yang berubah-ubah? Bagaimana ia menghadapi perlakuan setiap orang? Bagaimana ia bertahan di dunianya yang kelam, karena Hinata yakin, orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Naruto jelas juga terkait dalam dunia hitam. Hinata tidak bodoh, dan ia juga tidak buta untuk melihat kenyataan bahwa dunia yang mengelilinginya sekarang tidaklah biasa. Ini bukan kehidupan normal anak-anak lain seperti yang dulu ia jalani. Ini adalah dunia dimana perang, politik, pemanfaatan, serta bunuh membunuh untuk bertahan hidup. Lalu bagaimana Naruto-

Mendadak Hinata terdiam. Matanya kembali memanas, dan ia menutup mulutnya, terkejut.

"Jadi begitu…"

Satu kunci kerumitan hubungannya telah ia temukan.

"Naruto-kun… tidak mengerti."

Ah, harusnya Hinata tahu. Harusnya ia sadar lebih dulu. Sekarang ia paham mengapa kalimat cintanya, perasaan tulusnya, dan semua perhatiannya belum cukup membuat Naruto luluh. Semua karena Naruto dari awal tidak memahami apa artinya perhatian. Dia tidak mengenal cinta, kasih-sayang, dan hal-hal semacam itu.

Hinata menangis lagi. Kali ini karena ia merasa prihatin. Ia sedih akan nasib yang menimpa pemuda itu. Beberapa kalimat yang dulu Naruto ucapkan kembali terngiang, jawaban saat Hinata menganggapnya sebagai penipu.

" _Naruto-kun memang selalu begini. Aku tak dapat menebak apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Kau selalu bersikap seperti apa yang orang inginkan, namun tak pernah menunjukkan sikapmu yang sebenarnya, bukan begitu, Naruto-kun?"_

" _Memang begitu. Aku kagum kau bisa menyadarinya, Hinata. Padahal kita jarang bertemu. Aku tidak begitu suka orang-orang. Dan hal paling mudah adalah berlaku seperti apa yang mereka ingin lihat. Dengan begitu urusan bisa cepat selesai, kemudian mereka tak akan menggangguku lagi."_

Ya, begitulah kenyataannya. Naruto sudah dari kecil hidup di sisi kelam dunia. Ia menjalani keseharian dengan berbagai realitas yang kejam. Ia terus berpindah-pindah dari satu pengasuh ke pengasuh lain demi menjaga kelangsungan hidup. Masa lalu yang berat membuatnya memiliki prinsip untuk tidak mempercayai orang lain. Ia juga tidak punya kesempatan untuk belajar atau mengetahui bagaimana bentuk perhatian para pengasuhnya yang berbeda-beda. Belum lagi profesinya yang seorang pembunuh, mengharuskannya membunuh perasaannya sendiri, mematikan segala jenis emosi yang mencakup simpati. Keadaan tidak mendukungnya sama sekali.

Baru Hinatalah orang yang masuk dalam kehidupan Naruto dan memberikan pemuda itu perasaan asing, menjungkir balikkan dunianya. Dialah orang pertama yang memaksa Naruto bertindak di luar kewajaran. Hinata juga yang pertama mendapat perhatian pemuda itu. Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan langsung memahami perasaan Hinata, karena ia bahkan tidak memahami perasaannya sendiri.

"Kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadarinya? Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Hinata!" gadis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri di tengah isak tangisnya.

Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Naruto marah atau mengapa pemuda itu memilih defensive dan diam saja. Naruto tidak mengerti perasaan asing yang menjalari mereka berdua. Sementara yang Hinata lakukan adalah terus-menerus mendesaknya. Mempermasalahkan tentang statusnya setiap saat, tanpa tahu bahwa Naruto dilanda kebingungan, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana kondisi pemuda itu. Betapa ia lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri!

"Naruto-kun pasti membenciku!" Dan tangisannya meledak, menggema di dinding kamar mandi.

.

.

.

 **Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis seperti yang tercantum di bawah!**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto – Naruto

Rosarypea – HERO X HEROINE

Rate : M

Main character (s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort & Drama

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), masih pendek, alur kadang cepat-kadang lambat.

 **Jika tidak suka apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back!**

.

.

.

Naruto baru selesai berendam di onsen bersama Yahiko dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Ia menghabiskan harinya dengan ikut pertemuan anggota dan latihan rutin, seperti ketika ia masih bergabung di organisasi. Kebanyakan anggota menyambut kedatangannya, kecuali Hidan yang masih menatap penuh amarah. Kalau bukan karena Yahiko, ia bakal menghabisi lelaki itu tanpa pikir panjang. Berani sekali dia menyakiti Hinata! Hampir, tepatnya.

Bicara mengenai gadis itu, bukannya Naruto tega mengabaikannya. Ia hanya mencoba memberi waktu pada masing-masing untuk menenangkan diri. Ia merasa cukup tenang setelah air hangat menyapu segala penatnya, baik mental dan fisik. Hitung-hitung sebagai bekal menghadapi Hinata dengan kepala dingin. Tentu saja Naruto belum mau menyerah untuk membujuknya kembali ke Mansion Tsunade. Tapi kali ini ia akan membujuk dengan cara yang lebih lembut, bukan memaksa seperti tadi.

Lagipula ia ingin minta maaf pada Hinata. Harusnya ia tidak berbuat sekasar itu.

Menghirup napas banyak-banyak, menghembuskannya pelan lewat mulut. Kalau dipikir lagi ini pertama kalinya Naruto merasa gugup ketika menghadapi seseorang. Padahal saat perang saja ia tidak gugup sama sekali. Hinata dan segala pengecualiannya. Dia selalu membuat Naruto bersikap berbeda. Pasrah, ia melangkah ke kamar dan membuka pintu. Naruto dapat melihat Hinata duduk di depan cermin, mengeringkan rambutnya yang baru saja di cuci.

"Hinata." ia menyapa pelan. Gadis itu meliriknya lewat cermin, namun saat mata mereka bertatapan, Hinata mengalihkan pandangan.

Naruto masih mengawasi ketika gadis itu bangkit berdiri, tetap tidak mau memandangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika Hinata mendekat. Tapi alih-alih berhenti menghadapnya, gadis itu justru melewatinya seolah ia hanya tidak sedang berada di sana. Mungkin sejak awal Hinata memang tidak mau menghadapinya. Dan shock, adalah apa yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Namun sebelum Hinata dapat mencapai pintu, ia sudah menariknya lebih dulu. Dibantingnya gadis itu ke ranjang. Tubuh besarnya menindih, menahan pergerakan apapun yang mungkin dilakukan gadis itu guna menghindarinya.

"Apa barusan kau mengabaikanku?" tanyanya tak terima. Ditatapnya wajah muram gadis itu. Entah berapa lama dia menangis hingga matanya terlihat begitu bengkak. Salahnya memang, tapi ia sedang berusaha berniat baik sekarang, dan ia tidak suka Hinata menghindarinya.

"Kau masih marah padaku Hinata?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hinata menggigit bibir. Ia bukannya marah pada Naruto. Ia hanya… merasa bersalah. Ia menyakiti pemuda itu dengan tindakan egoisnya. Ia tidak punya muka untuk bertemu lelaki itu. Hinata takut Naruto membencinya.

"Kau akan membuat bibirmu berdarah." Naruto mengusap bibir gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya, membuat Hinata refleks melepas gigitan.

Wajahnya merah dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf Naruto-kun. Harusnya aku-" Hinata terdiam saat Naruto mencium pipinya. Tidak hanya sekali, Naruto mengecup wajahnya berulangkali. Ciumannya merambat dari pipinya yang basah ke matanya yang sembab, kemudian berlanjut ke dahi, lalu hidung, melewati bibirnya turun ke dagu, lantas berlama-lama di telinga kirinya. Lidah Naruto bermain di sana.

Hinata gemetar di bawah tindihan pemuda itu. Jari-jarinya mencengkram kemeja Naruto. Nafasnya memberat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak bergerak, tapi napasnya terengah-engah seolah ia sedang lari maraton. Dan ia nyaris mendesah saat Naruto menggigit telinganya.

"Mengapa kau minta maaf?" Naruto berbisik. Nafasnya terasa menggelitik, membuat sekujur tubuh Hinata menggigil.

"Aku… aku menyakitimu. Aku terlalu… mementingkan diri sendiri. Aku… tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Maafkan aku."

Untuk sejenak Naruto terperangah. Tidak menyangka jika Hinata meminta maaf karena hal itu. Inilah bedanya ia dengan Hinata. Gadis pintar itu memahami situasi mereka dengan cepat, sementara ia begitu bodoh sampai Yahiko mengomelinya. Ia merasa sangat miris. Namun begitu, ia juga merasa senang.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu." katanya tulus. Wajahnya terangkat dengan senyum lembut, "Maaf, Hinata. Akulah yang sudah menyakitimu selama ini. Maafkan aku."

Hinata menatap Naruto tanpa bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Pemuda itu baru saja minta maaf dengan senyum tulus yang mampu membuat Hinata menahan napas.

"Naru-"

"Aku yang bersalah Hinata. Harusnya aku tidak memaksamu hingga seperti ini," Naruto menyapu air mata yang nyaris jatuh dari pelupuk mata gadis itu, "Kau boleh memakiku, tapi jangan membenciku. Maafkan aku Hinata."

"Uuu…"

Naruto menghujaninya lagi dengan ciuman sayang, berharap membuat gadis yang kembali menangis itu merasa lebih baik.

"Jangan menangis Hinata." Ia merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukan. Bersama tangisan yang menggema di ruangan, Naruto merasa separuh bebannya terangkat.

"Aku menyukaimu." bisiknya pelan, "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Uzumaki Hinata."

.

.

.

Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan di ranjang. Mereka dipisahkan oleh piring-piring penuh makanan yang terhampar di tengah-tengah.

Awalnya Naruto langsung ingin tidur saja, tapi saat mendengar perut Hinata berbunyi terus-terusan, niat awalnya pupus. Ia nyaris meledak lagi saat Hinata mengaku perutnya belum terisi sedari pagi. Namun ia ingat bahwa itu salahnya juga.

Karena gadis itu menolak makan di ruang makan, beralasan malu akan penampilannya setelah menangis berjam-jam, Naruto dengan suka rela membawakan piring-piring ini ke kamar mereka.

"Makanlah. Jangan sampai sakit." katanya membujuk.

Hinata masih tidak bergerak. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sanggup melubangi wajahnya.

"Kau harus makan, Hinata. Menatapku saja tidak akan membuatmu kenyang." katanya lagi, nyaris frustasi.

Hinata yang mendengarnya tertawa. Ia memberi Naruto senyum manis. Ia sedang sangat bahagia. Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan alam bawah sadarnya sedang menari kegirangan. Itu artinya perasaannya berbalas. Tidak ada yang dapat melukiskan betapa senangnya dia sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, selamat makan." pada akhirnya ia bergerak meraih makanannya. Untunglah.

Naruto mengangguk puas, kemudian menyusul mencicipi makan malamnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto-kun, apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan kelompok ini?" Hinata bertanya heran. Pasalnya setelah Naruto mengamuk, tidak ada perkara susulan. Mereka juga tidak memperlakukan pemuda itu selayaknya penyusup, atau musuh, atau apapun yang mengancam. Mereka bahkan makan berdua dengan damai sekarang! Hubungan macam apa ini?! Sementara beberapa waktu lalu status Hinata masih sandera. Dan demi Konoha, ini markas penculiknya! Hinata tidak habis pikir. Terlebih ia tidak percaya penculiknya bisa tunduk dengan mudah pada Naruto. Terlalu aneh untuk jadi kenyataan.

"Oh, itu, aku belum bilang ya, ini tempatku tinggal dulu."

Mulut Hinata menganga, "A-Apa? Tapi kemarin- menculik- keluarga-eh, hah?"

Naruto menarik napas, sepertinya ia memang harus menjelaskan dari awal.

"Kelompok yang membawamu itu, namanya Akatsuki. Aku pernah bergabung dengan organisasi ini sebelum Tsunade Baa-chan mengasuhku. Bisa dibilang, orang-orang yang kau kenal di sini adalah… keluargaku yang lain."

"Lalu mengapa mereka membawaku? Mereka juga menyerangmu kemarin." tanya Hinata bingung. Ia masih tidak mengerti.

"Orang bodoh kemarin anggota baru, jadi dia tidak mengenalku dan seenaknya saja menyerangku. Sementara alasan mereka membawamu, untuk minta sedikit bantuan. Kau jalan pintas tercepat… untuk menghentikan perang."

Hinata terpaku. "Tapi… mereka bilang aku bisa membantumu."

"Memang. Jadi jangan terlalu memikirkannya." Naruto menatap yakin, dan Hinata mengangguk kaku.

"Baiklah."

Naruto memasukkan beberapa lauk lagi ke piring Hinata, "Kau makan terlalu sedikit."

"Aku tidak bisa makan semuanya, Naruto-kun."

"Tetap saja itu terlalu sedikit. Makanlah lebih banyak."

Hinata mendesah, tapi menurutinya juga.

"Besok kita kembali ke Mansion Tsunade Baa-chan."

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka tinggal di rumah kecilmu dulu. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di Mansion Tsunade-sama." Hinata mengeluh. Terus terang, ia jauh merasa lebih kesepian, dan juga bosan saat harus sendirian di Mansion itu. Berbeda dengan rumah kecil Naruto yang penuh bunga, tempat dimana ia bisa mengisi waktu luangnya dengan lebih baik.

"Kita bisa pulang ke rumah itu setelah mampir ke tempat Baa-chan."

"Sungguh?!"

"Ya. Lagipula aku tidak akan sibuk selama beberapa waktu ke depan." Naruto mengiyakan. Ia menatap Hinata dengan senyum samar di bibirnya, "Kita bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama, berdua saja."

Susah payah Hinata menelan makanannya. Wajahnya memerah saat menyadari maksud tersirat dari perkataan pemuda itu. "B-Banyak hal?" tanyanya, berbisik.

"Ya, macam-macam." Naruto tertawa, dan Hinata merasa napasnya tercuri. Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Naruto tertawa? Entahlah, ia tidak ingat. Sepertinya memang sudah lama sekali. Dan Hinata suka melihatnya tertawa. Naruto kelihatan sangat manis saat tertawa seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tawa Naruto berganti kernyitan heran.

"Seperti apa?" Hinata mengerjap tidak yakin. Memangnya seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang?

"seperti kau hendak menerkamku dan menciumi seluruh wajahku."

"Apa?!" Hinata memekik terkejut. Wajahnya terbakar oleh rasa malu. Benarkah ia menatap Naruto seperti itu?! "Ti-Tidak, aku-"

"Wah-wah… aku tidak tahu kau menyukaiku sampai seperti itu. Siapa yang mengira kalau kau gadis agresif, Hinata? Setauku kau gadis yang pasif. Terutama saat kau bergertar di bawahku."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata refleks melempari pemuda yang menyeringai nakal itu dengan bantal-guling, mencoba membuatnya diam. Ia tidak sanggup mendengar hal itu lebih jauh. Hinata luar biasa malu sekarang.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku tak akan menggodamu lagi. Sekarang makanlah yang banyak, Hinata." Naruto menanggapi sambil terkikik geli. Ingin sekali digigitnya pipi Hinata yang menggembung kesal di depan sana. Dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Sambil melanjutkan acara makannya, Naruto meraih ponselnya dan menyalakan benda kecil yang mati total itu sejak ia pergi dari base camp militer di hutan. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati pesan dari puluhan nomor tak dikenal.

"Apaan sih ini?" gumamnya tak mengerti. Puluhan pesan itu semuanya berisi kalimat dukungan untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya yang di culik. Tiap pesan ditandai orang berbeda yang Naruto kenal ada di divisi khusus tempatnya bergabung. Diantaranya ada Tenten dan Lee. Darimana mereka tahu? "Kakashi sialan." rutuknya saat sadar siapa yang membocorkan agendanya.

"Ada masalah, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya khawatir.

Naruto menatapnya, kemudian menggeleng, "Hanya sekumpulan orang kurang kerjaan. Jangan dipikirkan Hinata." katanya. Rekan-rekannya dan tingkah konyol mereka. Naruto tidak paham kenapa di sekelilingnya penuh orang-orang aneh. Benar-benar misteri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini hadiah untukmu." Naruto menyodorkan kotak ukuran sedang berbungkus pita cantik, "Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata."

Mata Hinata terbelalak begitu lebar. Kejutan apa lagi ini? Oh, astaga. Ia bahkan tidak ingat jika hari ini ulang tahunnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" bisiknya heran. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah memberitahu Naruto.

"Oh, Hinata. Aku selalu tahu tentangmu." senyum Naruto menyimpan banyak arti. Namun Hinata tahu lebih baik dari pada bertanya. Baginya sudah cukup Naruto peduli padanya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Boleh aku membukanya, Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu."

Hinata membuka kadonya dengan dada bergemuruh. Letupan-letupan di perutnya membuatnya merasa geli. Dan apa yang ia temukan di dalam kotak itu membuatnya nyaris menangis lagi.

"Naruto-kun, ini…"

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Sepertinya kebanyakan pembaca terkesan dengan sosok Yahiko kemarin. Saya juga suka pemimpin Akatsuki yang satu itu. Sebenarnya untuk Hinata, saya mau pakai Konan untuk membuatnya sadar akan sikapnya yang menuntut, tapi akhirnya saya putuskan untuk membuatnya menyadarinya sendiri. Kenapa? Hanya agar karakter utamanya dapat menyelesaikan persoalan yang mereka buat tanpa sering bergantung pada karakter lain.**

 **Dan yah, saya berharap kalian menikmati keseluruhan chapter ini.**

 **Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca dan mengikuti fanfict ini, terlebih untuk yang follow, fav, dan review! Jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Bagi Author manapun, apresiasi pembaca selalu jadi semangat. So,**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
